dark apprentice
by The Master Of Stories
Summary: a street fighter with a dark past became tigress apprentice and while he learn and make new friends he will discover his past
1. meeting my master

**Hello this is my first kung fu panda fanfic so don't be so rude with me when you let reviews**

**Ps: character talks: **hello, **character think/remember: **_hello_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own kung fu panda

Chapter 1: meeting my master

It has been 4 months after the defeat of lord shen, and everything is peaceful at the valley of peace, the furious five and the dragon warrior where training until master shifu entered to the training hall to interrupt the training of the warriors to gave them a mission.

"Students it have surge a new inconvenient" master shifu said

"Wow a new mission cool" po said

"And what is it master" master crane ask

"There have been reports of some street fight for money at the valley" master shifu explain

"what! Street fights, so dishonorable" master tigress said

"yes my student, that's why a want you to infiltrate and close that shameful street sport" master shifu said

"yes master" everyone said in unison

"but it will not be intelligent running into there we will need a plan and this is it, crane will observe by air, viper and monkey will be watching the entrance, mantis you will look for the person that organize this event, po will be on the multitude and tigress will fight in that event to give time to mantis, ok" master shifu said

"Yes mast…"everyone start but were cutted of by po

"no, why will tigress fight why not me" asked po

"po you are in a better position among the multitude" master shifu said

"but I will kick butts right" po ask

" yes po" shifu said

"okay, cool" po said

"well everyone move I want that business down today and every person in there in the prison, so go my students" shifu said

"yes master" all of them said in unison

they start asking some people where the street fight where taking over, finally a raccoon tell them that in a dark alley they will find a door with the letters STR.F that door will lead them into a huge arena that is there were the people fight.

So the furious five and the dragon warrior find the door and everyone took their position and master tigress inscribe herself on the fight, so she sit on the waiting room, because a rhino and a elephant were fighting, when they finish it was tigress turn so she wait to enter the arena until someone announce her fight and with who will be

"Ladies and gentlemen its time for the main fight of the night, the winner of this fight will win 30,000 silver coins, and the fighters are master tigress of the furious five, and the actual champion, Akashi!" said the host

When tigress entered to the arena she saw a young white and black wolf around 14 or 16 years old, wearing an old pant, a black t-shirt, and a bandage and his left arm.

"You aren't to young to fight" tigress ask

"You aren't to honorable to fight HERE" Akashi said

"Do you got a problem with it" tigress ask

"Don't worry I will not have one when I defeat you" Akashi said

"please me being, defeated by a dog, that's impossible" tigress said

"don't worry kitten, I will prove you nothing is impossible" Akashi said

While tigress and Akashi where insulting themselves po was getting bored from hearing them talking when viper came to see how the plan was working

"hey po, how the plan is working" viper ask

"Good, I think, tigress is going to fight with a wolf" po said

"What, this is going to end very badly" viper said

"What is the great deal she is going to finish this guy" po said

"That's the problem, she is a tiger and he is a wolf" viper said

"Anddddd" po ask

"In simple words she is a cat and he a dog, they are not going to stop until someone of them get killed"

When viper end explaining the situation to po the bell ring and Akashi start by trying to make a ground kick but tigress jump and land behind Akashi but he notice this and make a back jump landing behind tigress, so he grab tigress arm putting it in her back until she gave up or her arm breaks what happens first.

"what happens kitty is to much for you, let me tell you something if you give up I will not break your arm and I will give you a fast death" Akashi said

"WH… what do you mean" tigress ask

"In this place there is only one rule, THE LOSER DIES AND THE WINNER LIVES"

Tigress get shocked by what this boy said she could imagine the people he already kill a young teenage killing people, now she knows why shifu was so mad about this event. Then of realizing her situation tigress connect a hit it Akashi leg so he could fell down and she could be free but Akashi jump almost kicking tigress face then tigress realize this boy was dangerous and must be stopped but tigress didn't realize because his action the lifeless eyes of that kid where saying that something was wrong with that he was no having conscience of what he was doing then she notice the boys eyes were in blank he was not he, but when tigress get distract Akashi jump and hit tigress chest her only weak point, sending tigress to one side of the arena that kick injured tigress badly when she barely open her eyes she saw Akashi approaching with his claws ready to kill her but she got in her feet and run to Akashi jumping and giving him a kick in his left cheek but that was not enough Akashi continue stand up the only thing he did was to laugh then tigress give him a hit in his stomach but nothing now tigress realize she need to be more like him to defeat him so she punch him in the face then she kick him and jump over him ready to slash him but a voice stop her.

"Tigress no, you're not like him, don't do it!" viper scream

"What are you waiting for, kill me is so easy just use your claws to slash my throat and everything will be done" Akashi said

Everyone was watching if tigress was going to kill him and let him live, almost everyone tell her to do it only po and viper where the one that tell her to do it that's when crane, monkey, and mantis came watching the scene of tigress over Akashi ready to kill him but tigress releasing Akashi throat.

"BIG MISKTAKE" Akashi said He kick her so he could be in top of her

"Now I will show you how is done"

But when he was going to slash him viper take his arm with her tail and tell the other to attack but the other fighters were ready to fight to, but Akashi was not defeated he will not stop until he could end what he start so he take viper and throw her to po.

"Now nobody will stop me, say good by tigress, this is the end" Akashi said

But po and others jump over Akashi, now Akashi was surrounded by the warriors monkey was the first to attack but Akashi jump over him and grab his tail and throw him to a bunch of fighters then was mantis but Akashi grab him from his beak and throw him to mantis then he kick po in his stomach but he was send back to a side of the arena then po came rushing to him and hit him with his belly and send him directly to the roof and fell down unconscious.

"Woohoo, that's it you can't stand to the dragon warrior" po said in victory

"That's, great po but we need to stop the others fighters" viper said

While po and the five were fighting something was happening in Akashi mind, he found himself on a dark room

_"You are nothing Akashi that's why this body should be mine"_ a voice said

"This body is not yours you only use this body when I get to my anger point, no longer there this body isn't yours" Akashi said

"_But it will be mine one more failure and you will lose this body, ha ha ha" the voice laugh demonically_

Then Akashi wake up in a alley with chains in his hands the he gear two voices discussing

"But tigress are you crazy that guy almost kill you and you want to take him to the palace" po said

"Po I already tell it wasn't him I see it in his eyes he was possessed" tigress said

"Hey married couple, can you make silence I'm trying to sleep" Akashi said

"We are not a couple" po and tigress said

"What I am doing here, I thought I was suppose I should be in prison" Akashi said

"Yes, you suppose to" po complain

"But you could get free if you accept to come with use to the palace" tigress said

"Well everything for not returning to my second home" Akashi said

"Well then lets move" tigress said

"Hey but can you take this chains from me" Akashi said

"Don't push it" tigress said

So tigress, po, Akashi and the others were walking up the stairs until they get to the door and they take Akashi to master shifu but first tigress must talk with him, so Akashi stay out the room wile tigress talk to master shifu.

"Do you want to talk to me tigress" shifu said

"yes master is about that boy, I think we got something inside him I see it while I fight him his eyes were in blank and he was ordering me to kill him like he was having pleasure of pain" master tigress explain

but while they were talking Akashi was hearing what they were talking until master tigress call him, so he enter and they take the chains out of Akashi hands and sit him on a chair while master shifu touch his head in a single point so he could sleep the master shifu touch Akashi head in some other point when he was finish he put Akashi in a bed and bring tigress so he could rest.

"So master he will be okay" tigress ask

"I don't now certainly, he have a daemon I his mind, I use a barrier to sustain it there, but I can't do more" shifu said

"What is a daemon master" tigress ask

" a daemon is a bad spirit from a family member transferred from generation to generation, and it gain power with the bad feelings of his host, like sadness, hate, loneliness, and sorrows, and with this boy those feeling are so strong that his daemon is so powerful that he can take control of his body" shifu explain

"Can't we expulse it from his mind "tigress ask

"No he is sealed in his mind, if we broke that seal he could get his own form and destroy everything" shifu said

Tigress and the others who were hiding behind some bushes get very sad because the behavior of the boy wasn't his fault it was a bad spirit from his family that cause him to much suffer.

When Akashi awake it was almost 12:00 of the morning he saw 6 figures at the side of his bed when he adjust to the dark he saw they were po the five

"What happen" Akashi ask

"Akashi you are awake" everyone said

"Yes what happen" Akashi ask

"I use a barrier so that daemon you have in your mind cannot take your body" master shifu said

"Thanks" Akashi said

"but now that is not important now, now we need to chose you a master, so you choose" shifu said

"Choose a master, well I choose… to master…. Tigress" Akashi said

"Excellent you start today at 6:00" shifu said

"But now you need to get some sleep, I will not be soft because is your first time" tigress said

"O.k. good night to everyone"

With that everyone left Akashi so he could rest, but what is Akashi past and what is with his mind continue reading to discover it and let some reviews


	2. training and the curse of my life

**Hello its me again I hope you like chapter 1 and I also hope you like this one so let your reviews and tell me what do you think so R&R.**

Chapter 2- training and the curse of my life

It was 6:00 a.m Akashi was sleeping until someone entered his room to awake him.

"Akashi wake up" master tigress said

"Mmmm, five minutes more" Akashi said

"Akashi I'm not joking wake up" tigress said

"me neither, I want to sleep" Akashi said

"okay I advice you" tigress said bringing a bucket of water and throwing it to Akashi

"aaaa!, what is happening" Akashi said

"is training time" tigress said

"what about breakfast" akashi ask

"That's why I awake you if you stay more time you will not have a breakfast" tigress said

So tigress and Akashi went down to the kitchen to eat everyone was already eating when Akashi get there he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday

"Akashi you don't have other thing to wear" viper ask

"if you mean something elegant no I don't have and I will never wear something like that" akashi said

"no aguri she mean something more clean" crane said

"Aaa…. No I didn't knew you will bring me to here so I didn't have time to pack some clothes" akashi said

"_something is different he is not the same as yesterday, it was maybe that daemon, well now he will not give problems" _tigress think

"tigress, yoo-hoo tigress, are you okay" akahsi ask

"yes I'm okay" tigress said

"alright, what's for breakfast" akashi ask

"almond cookies if you eat more than that you will throw up and we don't want any disaster today" tigress said

"okay I will just eat 3 almond cookies" Akashi said

"no more than that okay" tigress said

"yes tigress" Akashi said

"master tigress for you, I will be waiting for you at training hall" tigress said before leaving the kitchen

"jeez is she always like that" Akashi ask

"no, normally she is worst" mantis said

"great she will break me today" Akashi said

_some minutes later_

"Master tigress I'm here ready for training" Akashi said entering to the training hall

"excellent first I want to see if you can fight like us, so I want you to hit the dummy" tigress said

So Akashi went in front of the dummy, first he hit it soft because he was not sure about this, but then he hit it harder but the dummy send him back directly to tigress arm.

"now I see what is your problem, you only use your strength you need to use more the head instead of muscles, so try again" tigress said

"_okay she say use your brain so lets see if I use a kick maybe will happen the same as with the punch, so no kicks, well if I hit it on the upper level it will come back and hit me but if I hit it on the middle level the strength will make the dummy go back well here we go" _so Akashi hit the dummy again and this time the dummy went back and hit the wall

"good Akashi this time you use your brain instead of your strength, but now I want you to hit my hand" tigress said

"your hand" Akashi ask

"yes, hit it" tigress said

"okay, here I go" Akashi said hitting tigress hand but receiving a lot of pain

"ouch….!, I fill like if I hit a iron wall, how did your arm became so hard" Akashi said sitting in the floor

"I hit metal trees during twenty years" tigress explain sitting to Akashi's side

"wait, how old are you" Akashi ask

"twenty nine, and you" tigress said

"fifteen, you know something, you aren't to old as I think" Akashi said

"how old you think I was" tigress ask

"well… I… thought… you was… forty eight or forty nine" Akashi said

"forty nine, if I am that age I will I will have my own students like master shifu" tigress said

"but you have me as your student" Akashi said

"yes but also I will be married and have my sons" tigress said

"does shifu has sons or daughters" Akashi ask

"yes, he have a daughter" tigress said

"who is she" Akashi ask

"you are looking to her" tigress said

"you are shifu's daughter" Akashi said

"yes, well really I'm adopted, he adopt me when I was orphan at the bao gu orphanage, I was known as the monster of the bao gu orphanage because of my strength and my temper so shifu help me by showing me how to play dominoes, so I control my temper and I could put the dominoes without breaking them, so the other orphans don't fear me but the adult's continue having fear to me, so nobody adopt me until shifu came and adopt me, but enough talk lets continue training" tigress said giving a smile to Akashi

"yes master tigress" Akashi said

"okay, I want you to hit my hand again, until dinner time gets" tigress said,

"yes master tigress" Akashi said "_oh great she want me to hit her iron paw again this is going to be a long day" _Akashi think

_several minutes of pain later_

"I think I broke my arms" Akashi said

"don't worry the pain will leave when you rest your arms" tigress said

"I don't think I will sleep with this pain" Akashi said

"don't worry then of a noodle soup of po you will sleep very good" tigress said

So she and aguri left to the kitchen to dinner everyone see Akashi painful face but they decide not to ask, so po give a plate of soup to everyone so they can eat

"this taste great, it's better than the prison food" Akashi said

"everything taste better than prison food Akashi" monkey said

"how many times have been in prison" po ask

"let me see five on the last month ten this month oh and fifteen on September I don't remember so much but I think like one hundred fifty nine"

"what" everyone scream

"hey is not my fault it was my fathers" Akashi said

"Akashi we almost don't know about you can you talk us a little bit of you" viper ask

"is not something I will like to talk about, but as my friends you should may know, I grow with a normal family my mother that was a Siberian tiger and my father a Siberian wolf, we were happy until my father die because some bandits when I was three, my mother thought that I will need another father so I can grow up correctly, but she get in love of a black wolf, he is the one that organize the street fights, he told me that when I grow up I will fight as his champion to win money for him, but I didn't demonstrate the qualities to be a fighter so he put me a mark on my left hand when I was five, that's why I use this glove in my left hand only, that mark is the mark of the werewolf demon, that is daemon of my stepfather family but, that daemon was weak inside me so he decide to make me suffer, so when I was seven he decide to let me alone in my room with nobody neither my mother, I could just watch the other children playing being free while I stay in my room alone but, it wasn't sufficient for him, so then he decide to hurt me and my mother he always hit her when he come to our house and when he finish with my mother he take his katana and he always hurt me with it he make me this cut in my arm that's why I use this bandage and also he cut my back several times, but he wasn't satisfy he saw I love my mom a lot so he decide to….kill her, they went inside of their room he take his katana and I could hear my mother screaming of pain and when he get out his katana was full of blood and he tell me that if I don't obey me he will kill me he left to get drunk as always and let me alone with the injured body of my mother, I was debasted with her last breath she tell me to be strong and look forward and never look to my past no matter what happens that she will always be with me, those where her last words when she finally died I sat there to cry over her dead body until a pond of blood and tears make under me that's when I hear the daemon he told he was strong enough thanks to my feelings and I didn't knew what to do, to suicide myself or continue leaving with this pain in my heart but then I decide it that I will fight on the street fights because there was nothing to leave any more so I decide to kill and if I got luck I will get killed and get free from the curse of my life, the life where grow up with hate and sadness in my life with no friends and no family always whishing to get killed in so I could get ride of the pain I fell in my heart and get with my parents I the other life" Akashi said between tears

Everyone sat there in silence wishing to never ask about Akashi life, everyone was crying mantis, crane, viper, po, monkey, even tigress was crying because the life of his student need to suffer that he was not having family no one that love neither friends so tigress stand up from the table and clean the tears of his student's face and give him a hug so he can take the sadness he have been he have been hiding from others and cry all the night in the arms of his master while everyone even shifu when he entered the room where crying, so Akashi sleep with tears in his eyes in tigress arms so she get up and take Akashi in her arms to take him to sleep

"goodnight, I will take Akashi to bed" tigress said before letting everyone in the kitchen so she put Akashi in the bed and she lean to Akashi's side because she thought Akashi was needing love, love from someone that really care for him and the only one was tigress

"Good night Akashi" she said to Akashi's ears before sleeping beside Akashi

**So how was it did you like it tell me so R&R and tell me how is Akashi's life**


	3. lets go to the market

Hello it's me, some people tell me I need to improve my grammar, the problem is  
>that I'm a Honduran boy but one member told me he could help me so I give him<br>a lot of thanks.

Story written by – the Master of stories  
>proofreading – brwainer<p>

It was morning in the valley of peace and Akashi was waking up but he notice  
>an arm was hugging him. He realized it was Tigress arm and he could not<br>believe he had slept on his Master's arms. Akashi tried to get free from  
>Tigress hug without awaking her but his efforts were useless as Tigress wake<br>up giving him a sweet smile.  
>"Good morning Akashi." Tigress said smiling.<br>"Goo…d morn…ing mas…ter." Akashi said blushing.  
>"What happened? is something wrong?" Tigress asked.<br>"It's that…" Akashi started.  
>"You are embarrassed because you slept on my arms yesterday." Tigress said.<br>"Kind of yeah." Akashi said.  
>"Don't worry, you are my student and I'm your Master, don't be embarrass if I<br>hug you." Tigress said.  
>"Yes, Master Tigress" Akashi said<br>"Okay, but now I want you to get a bath please." Tigress said.  
>"Yes, Master Tigress" Akashi said standing up and leaving to the bathroom.<p>

_ Some minutes later _

Akashi left the bathroom to go to his and Master Tigress' room believing  
>everyone is in the training hall but for his misfortune he finds Master Viper<br>in his way.  
>"Hi Akashi!" Viper said.<br>"Master Viper! I thought everyone was in the training hall." Akashi said  
>blushing under his fur.<br>"Akashi today is Sunday, it's our only free day." Viper said.  
>"Alright I will leave to go to Tigress room I will see you later." Akashi<br>said.  
>"Akashi wait, I was wanting to ask you if you want to go to the market." Viper<br>ask.  
>"Yes I would like to, but first I need to change, so see you later." Akashi<br>said going to Tigress's room only to find Master Tigress standing in front of  
>the door.<br>"_Great why I just find females in my way to change of clothes_" Akashi  
>thought.<br>"Hi Master Tigress." Akashi said.  
>"Hi Akashi, I just want to tell you that your clothes where dirty and I send<br>them to be washed, but don't worry I've got you a surprise for you in my  
>room." Tigress said leaving Akashi.<br>"A surprise what could it be?" Akashi said entering Tigress' room and seeing  
>the Tigress' clothes in the bed but this one was different the shirt was black<br>and the leaves were gold and the silk pants were also in black, so he put on  
>the clothes on, and left to meet with Viper.<br>"Hi Akashi, whose clothes are those?" Viper asked.  
>"Master Tigress gave them to me." Akashi said.<br>"I already noticed that, but they looks good on you." Viper said.  
>"Thanks, can we go now?" Akashi ask.<br>"Yes we can, but I want you to take this, it's a list of what we need. So what  
>is first on the list?" Viper said.<br>"Well here it says that first we need flour." Akashi said.  
>"Okay let's go to the market." Viper said leaving with Akashi to the market,<br>so they walked through the entire village until they found the market.  
>"Akashi stay here I will go for the flour, and don't cause any problems."<br>Viper said.  
>"Yes Viper, don't worry." Akashi said, so he stayed where he was to wait her,<br>until he heard a girl fighting with a seller so he decided to get near them to  
>hear what they were saying.<br>"But, yesterday you told me that the provisions I asked you for will cost me  
>thirty silver coins." a golden cat said dressed with a green shirt and gloves<br>and green silk pants.  
>"No, you heard wrong, I told you sixty silver coins." the seller said.<br>"But I only brought forty and I need those provisions for today." the golden  
>cat said.<br>"Sorry sweet heart, but sixty coins is sixty coins." the seller said.  
>"Maybe this will help." Akashi said putting twenty silver coins on the table.<br>"Of course it will help." the seller said giving the provisions to the golden  
>cat.<br>"Why did you do that?" the golden cat asked.  
>"Because you were in trouble. By the way my name is Akashi." Akashi said.<br>"Mine is Miyoko, but you can call me Miyo." Miyo said.  
>"Miyo, that's a beautiful name." Akashi said.<br>"That's it means" Miyo said.  
>"What's what it means?" Akashi asked.<br>"Miyoko means beautiful girl." Miyo said.  
>"Well, I can see that." Akashi said.<br>"You are insinuating that I'm beautiful?" Miyo asked.  
>"No… wait… I… mean…" Akashi said blushing under his fur.<br>"Akashi let's go, I already got the flour and the milk." Viper said.  
><em>"Saved by the snake."<em> Akashi thought. "Well I need to leave, so see you  
>later." Akashi said.<br>"Well see you later." Miyo said leaving Akashi and Viper.  
>"Who is she?" Viper asked.<br>"A girl that I helped." Akashi said.  
>"Okay, what is next on the list?" Viper asked.<br>"We need eggs, tea leaves, sugar, and salt." Akashi said.  
>"We will find all that at the next stand." Viper said moving to the next<br>stand.  
>"Viper, if doesn't matter, I would like to go to that stand over there to see<br>what they have." Akashi said.  
>"It won't matter, if you don't get into trouble." Viper said.<br>So Akashi went to the stand where a raccoon was selling some collars, but  
>something attracted Akashi's attention. It was a round medallion with a wolf<br>in the center.  
>"Hey you, that medallion that you have there is mine!" Akashi screamed.<br>"It's not yours a guy give it to me." the raccoon said.  
>"Yes it's mine, well it's from my father, but he give it to me when he died!"<br>Akashi screamed again.  
>"Akashi, what's your problem?" Viper asked.<br>"He has my medallion." Akashi said.  
>"Really, prove it." the raccoon said.<br>"Okay, show me the back of the medallion." Akashi said.  
>"But why there is nothing there." the raccoon said showing the back of the<br>medallion  
>"Ink mark" Akashi said, and then a paw drawn with ink appeared at the back of<br>the medallion  
>"How you did that?" the raccoon and Viper asked.<br>"My father painted this mark activated by voice, so now give me my medallion."  
>Akashi said.<br>"You want it, pay for it." the raccoon said.  
>"Or I can kick your butt." Akashi said.<br>"Oh really, security!" the raccoon said, then a gorilla and two rhinos came up  
>behind Akashi.<br>"What is the problem?" the gorilla asked.  
>"This boy wants to rob me." the raccoon said.<br>"What you little liar, I just want my medallion." Akashi said.  
>"Sorry kid but this guy never lies, so I will tell you to leave." the gorilla<br>said.  
>"What if I don't leave." Akashi said.<br>"We will make you leave the bad way so you decide." the gorilla said.  
>"Okay." Akashi said kicking the gorilla into a fish stand.<br>"Ahhhh… you little brat I will kill you for this" the gorilla said. A rhino  
>came behind Akashi but he jumped back and kicked him and send him into the<br>other rhino.  
>"Oh please, this is so easy." Akashi said but suddenly the gorilla grabbed him<br>on the back of his shirt and lifted him.  
>"Hey let me go." Akashi said.<br>"Let him go." A voice said behind them, it was Miyo.  
>"Hey, boy, you will let your girlfriend fight instead of you?" the gorilla<br>asked.  
>"She is not my girlfriend!" Akashi screams.<br>"Hey let him down now he didn't do anything." Viper said.  
>"Two girls, you make a trio." the gorilla said.<br>"We are not a trio!" the three of them screamed.  
>"But they have a relation with you, so rhinos grab them" the gorilla said and<br>the rhinos grabbed Miyo and Viper.  
>"Let them go or you will pay!" Akashi screamed.<br>"Ha, you will risk your life for these two **?" the gorilla asked.  
>"What did you call them?" Akashi asked, now sounding furious.<br>"**." the gorilla repeated to annoy Akashi.  
>"Nobody calls my friends **." Akashi said, then the medallion start to shine.<br>So Akashi hit the gorilla's face with his elbow, then he jumped into the air  
>and hit the two rhinos faces so they would let Miyo and Viper go, but now he<br>was surrounded by the gorilla and the two rhinos.  
><em>"Okay this is bad, my arms still hurt me from hitting Tigress hands, but wait<br>she told me to use my brain, so legs don't fail me."_ Akashi thought.  
>So Akashi put his both arms behind his back and he went running to the first<br>rhino and kicked him in the stomach and then jumped in the air and kicked his head, knocking him  
>out. Then he went rushing to the second rhino and gave him a kick in the ribs<br>and another kick to his cheek and then he went rushing to the gorilla but this  
>one tried to hit him. Akashi ducked and then he jumped to make a back flip to<br>kick the gorilla in his jaw but it wasn't enough. The three of them got up and  
>surrounded Akashi and they went running directly to him but he jumped at the<br>right second so they crash and he land over them. Everyone was clapping  
>because of Akashi's demonstration of kung fu.<br>"Now, can you give me my medallion?" Akashi asked, referring to the raccoon.  
>"Yes, take it I don't want It." the raccoon said giving the medallion to<br>Akashi.  
>"Akashi, thanks for saving us." Viper and Miyo said, both giving Akashi a kiss<br>on both cheeks making him blush.  
>"Akashi that was great, maybe you are interested in this" Miyo said giving<br>Akashi a poster.  
>"Apprentice Battle, contest that will test your abilities as an apprentice, at<br>the Huang Province, two voyage tickets, one for the Master and the other for  
>the apprentice." Akashi read.<br>"This will great to test my abilities, but I need to ask Master Tigress."  
>Akashi said.<br>"Yes, ask her and I will be there, waiting for you." Miyo said leaving  
>Akashi.<br>"Akashi we can leave now, we got everything." Viper said so both returned to  
>the palace to rest.<p>

_ some minutes later _

"Master Tigress, I want to talk with you about something." Akashi asked  
>entering Tigress' room.<br>"I want to talk to you as well, but you first." Tigress said.  
>"I received this poster about the Apprentice Battle when I was at the market."<br>Akashi said.  
>"Apprentice Battle, I heard about this. Its in three weeks, you want to<br>participate?" Tigress asked.  
>"Yes Master, I want to." Akashi said.<br>"Okay, we will participate but we need to start training." Tigress said.  
>"Yes, thank you Master, oh and what did you want to talk about with me?"<br>Akashi asked.  
>"Akashi, I have been meditating and since you don't have a family I want to<br>adopt you." Tigress said.  
>"Really, but why if I tried to kill you when we met?" Akashi asked.<br>"It wasn't you, I know deep in your heart there is love." Tigress said,  
>hugging Akashi.<br>"Thanks… Mom" Akashi said with tears and hugged her back.  
>"And also we will talk about your little fight at the market." Tigress said.<br>"Viper told you." Akashi said.  
>"Yes she did, but now we need to sleep, and you will sleep by my side."<br>Tigress said lying on the bed and Akashi following her.  
>"I have a mother, someone that loves me, deciding to come and live here was<br>the best decision I made, and I thing more good things are coming." Akashi  
>said before sleeping.<p>

A/N: So how is that, Tigress adopted Akashi, you didn't see that coming if you  
>expected that from Tigress let me know and thanks brwainer for your help, so<br>everyone R&R, see you on the next chapter


	4. let the training begin

**Hi it's me again, here is chapter 4 **

Chapter 4: LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!

The sun was starting to show up, illuminating Akashi's face so he turn over to continue sleeping peacefully but his mother was having other plans she brought a mini gong and hit it near Akashi's ear.

GONG

"Aaaaaaa" Akashi scream jumping to the ceiling and clawing to it like a cat

"Are you crazy, I almost got a heart attack" Akashi said falling to the floor

"That's no way to talk your mother" tigress said

"Sorry mom" Akashi said

"Don't worry, today I have to soft to you" tigress said

"Why?" Akashi ask

"never mind, let's go down to eat" tigress said

So both of them went down were every one were waiting for them to eat

"good morning masters" akashi said

"good morning" everyone said

Everything was okay until Akashi notice a devil grind on everyone face even tigress was having that smile.

"uh master is everything okay" Akashi ask curiously

"oh, well do you remember you want to participate on the apprentice battle, well first you need to exercise, so finish your breakfast and go to the training hall" tigress said

"really, awesome" akashi said gulping his breakfast and running to the training hall

"tigress, are you sure about this" viper ask

"yes, everyone will teach him his style, and remember no mercy" tigress said while everyone agreed

"so let's begin Akashi's training" tigress said

_training hall_

"akashi, one step to the front" tigress said "akashi today you will start a new kind of training, every master will teach you their style, and you will do what they said no matter what is it" tigress add

"yes master tigress" akashi said

"your first master will be, viper" tigress said

"yes master this will be awesome" akashi said

_five minutes later_

"graaahhhh, this hurts a lot" akashi said making a split while viper is pulling his arms

"Akashi, if you want to learn the snake style you need to be flexible" viper said

"yes I al…ready know that but… when this… will stop" Akashi said between pain screams

"until your stomach and chest touch the floor" viper said

"please stop this I'm not so flexible" akashi said

"don't worry if we do this five times a day, you will be flexible as me" viper said

"this… is going…to be… a very…..long day, graaaahhh that hurts" akshi said

_master mantis_

"akashi to master the mantis style you need speed for it so spar with me" mantis said

"yes master man…" akshi was cut of by mantis because he was hitting him at hi speed, when mantis finish akashi was flying up hitting the ceiling and falling to mantis side

"you are to slow, but we can fix that don't worry" mantis said going out and akashi following him

"uh, master mantis what we will do" akshi ask while mantis was tying a rope in Akashi's waist and the other end of the rope to a sled

"po, come over here and sit on the sled" master mantis said, so po came and sit on the sled and giving him a wipe

"master mantis what is that for" Akashi ask

"well you need to pull po through all the village and we don't have to much time, so po start" mantis said

So po swipe the wipe hitting Akashi so he could start running

"grahhh, I'm very sure this is animal abuse" akashi said while he was slowing down but po hit him with the wipe again so he run faster

"don't slowdown or I will hit you" po said

"but master po I don't understand how this will make me faster" Akashi ask

"well Akashi if you are fast at this state you even more faster your normal state" po said

"now I get it, but there is need to be a way to finish this faster" akashi ask

"you want to finish faster, well you ask for it" po said when he start hitting Akashi several times with the wipe

"I didn't mean that, this hurts, but I will get my revenge, just wait I will avenge" Akashi said

_one hour later_

"you take a lot of time akashi" mantis said

"….." Akashi was spoke less he was to tired to talk

"next time you do this I want you to take just thirty minutes" mantis said

No akashi realize this new training will not be easy and the worst he can't move and there are missing three masters

_master crane_

"Akashi with me you will practice balance" crane said

"yes balance, that's easy" akashi said

"really well if you said it" crane said "step on those bamboo sticks"

Akashi did what crane said him to do but it wasn't enough, so crane put bowls of water on akashi's hands and head

"uh master crane was this for" akashi ask

"akashi you will move through this bamboo stick without throwing the water" crane said

Akashi start moving through the sticks without throwing the water

" well this is easy" akahsi said but when he turn to face crane he saw every master with rocks at their hand ready to throw them to him

"Shoot" crane said and with that everyone start throwing rock to him while he dodge without letting fall the water.

"this is not fair how can I keep my balance if you are throwing rocks" akashi said

"but akashi you said it was easy" crane said

"please master crane stop thro-" akshi was cut of by a rock that hit his fore head making him fall

"akashi are you okay" crane ask

"yes don't worry" akashi said

"great, so let's do it again" crane said

"I continue saying this is animal abuse" akashi said

_master monkey_

"ahhhhhh" Akashi scream running out of the hall but viper tied him with her ribbon

"can you stop tying me" akashi said

"I will if you stop trying to escape "viper said

"don't worry akashi, my training is easy" monkey said

"uh, really, but what we will do" akashi ask

"we will jump in the support beams of the hall" monkey said

"really that is easy" akashi said

"with heavy metal wrist in our arms and legs" monkey said while putting the wrists on Akashi's arms and legs "well lets get to the support beams

Akashi and monkey were up in the support beams at thirty meters from the floor, if you fall, it will really hurt

"ready akashi jump" momkey said while jumping from beam to beam

"okay" he jump to the first beam almost falling down he jump to the next one but this time he didn't have to much luck, just his arms get to the beam he tried to claw to it but he start slip down, so he didn't support and fell from the beam hitting the floor with his face

"Akashi are you okay" monkey ask

"Yes don't worry I'm okay, but if you don't mind I will fall to the floor unconscious" Akashi said

"akashi please is not time to sleep, wake up" monkey said while slapping akashi's face

_master tigress_

"are you ready Akashi" tigress ask

"…." Akashi didn't said nothing he was at fetal position sucking his thumb

"Akashi please a real warrior doesn't do that kind of stuff" master tigress said

"master tigress I have been tortured all the day by those animals I call masters please don't torture me too" Akashi begged for mercy

"don't be silly I will not do that kind of stuff" tigress said "we will just do a little of exercise, we will exercise the legs, the middle part, the chest, and the arms

"great" akashi cheer up _"thanks God she is my adoptive mother"_ Akashi thought

_five minutes later_

"ahhhhhh, I thought you said you will not torture me" akashi said while doing squats with a log in his back

"It's not torturing, its training, and the tiger style needs strength"

"how many squats I need to do so we can pass to the next exercise" akashi ask

"one hundred" tigress said while reading a book

"WHAT, I THINK MY LEGS WILL BREAK" Akashi scream

_middle part_

"AHHHHHH, THIS BUUURRNNSSS" Akashi scream, he was hanging from his foots over a fire while doing abdominals "MASTER TIGRESS I KNOW ABDOMINALS WILL HELP MY MIDDLE SECTION BUT WHY I NEED TO DO IT OVER A FIRE"

"I want you to this five hundred times without resting, the fire will tost you like a fish" tigress said

"FISH YEAH RIGHT, I LOOK MORE LIKE A WICHT ON FIRE" Akashi said "THIS IS NOT A TRAINING THIS IS MORE A PUNISHMENT FOR AN ASSESSIN"

"don't think it is easy for me too, it's difficult to me to kept this flames alive" tigress said

_chest_

"GRAAAHHH, NOT AGAIN, MY STOMACH BURNS" akashi said, this time he was doing push ups over hot coal

"it is the same thing as the abdominals if you rest, you burn" tigress said

"MASTER PLEASE CAN WE FINISH THIS" akashi said

"well you will just do thirty push ups more if you do it with this on your back" master tigress said and putting three concrete block on his back

"AAAHHH, #$%^&* THIS BURNS MY STOMAAAACH" Akashi scream so strong that it could be heard in all the valley

_arms_

"please master let's finish this, I can't more" this time he was going up and down with his arms in the branch of a tree with heavi metal wrist in his legs

"don't worry, two thousand times more and you will finish" tigress said

"well if it is so easy master I will like you to do it with me" akashi said  
>"okay, even I will do it with only one hand" so tigress jump an grab the branch with one hand and doing it even faster than akashi<p>

"okay, okay, now I get it you are better than me" akashi said falling from the tree

And with that training two weeks pass like nothing everyday Akashi did the same training he become stronger he was more than ready for the battle but there was only one test missing, if he can finish that test he will be sailing tomorrow to the apprentice contest.

_furious five _

"well akashi two weeks has passed, is time to the final test, if you pass you will go to the apprentice contest" tigress said

"I am ready" akashi said doing his fitting stance

"well let's fight" tigress said

The five launch over akashi but he dodge monkey tried to punch him but akashi was able to stop it but viper came over monkey and use his tail to hit him on the face but he will not lose easy then mantis came but this time he was able to dodge mantis attack and then crane came flying over akashi but he dodge but crane manage to gain altitude again this time crane, monkey, and tigress here runing to him, monkey kick him, crane fly over him so he could not jump' and tigress punch him on the stomach.

"its over" tigress said

"I don't think so" akashi said, he manage to cover his stomach with his arm and grab monkey's leg "now its my turn" akashi said with determination

Akashi use monkey to hit tigress and throwing him to crane, viper and mantis came to help them but akashi use his speed to dodge them and grab viper's tail and throw her to mantis, four master were down he was just missing one, tigress, she came running but he jump over her and landing behind her so both could be back to back

"now it's time to finish" akashi said grabing tigress neck and pulling her over his back throwing her to the floor "I think I pass"

"yes you did" tigress said

"that means' akashi said

"yes" tigress add

"I will participate on the apprentice battle, he he he this is great" Akashi said

"okay, akashi now is time to diner" viper said

"yes master" akashi said

_the barracks_

"akashi your speed and strength has increase" po said

"yes I never thought I could be so strong" akashi said

"you can even be more strong" tigress said

"really, how" akashi ask

"keep training" tigress said

"I will do it, I will be strong as my father I will make him proud" akashi said

"that's a good idea" viper said

"oh well it's time to sleep" monkey said

"yeah, I'm tired" po said leaving and being followed by the other's

"you will not come akashi" tigress ask

"no I will stay here for a while" akashi said, when tigress left akashi take out his medallion and open it taking out a photo of his family his father a proud white wolf and his mother a beautiful white tiger and him a black and white wolf at his mothers arms "I really miss them"

Akashi left to tigress room but when he passed by a window he saw a lion in black clothes that cover his body and head, akashi stay shocked when he saw him, he left, Akashi jump through the window and chase him

"you are not leaving this time" akashi scream

"ha ha ha, catch me ,if you can" the lion said jumping to the ceiling of a house

"ha, you think you can escape doing that, one of my masters is master monkey" akashi said jumping to a ceiling, he continue chasing the lion jumping from house to house until they fall to a dead end alley

"it looks you manage to follow me, but will you manage to fight me" the lion said

"Of course I will, Lucifer" akashi said

"okay but you will fight with the real me" Lucifer said, then a dark aura was surrounding him

So Akashi get to his fighting stance but before he could move Lucifer hit him on the stomach.

"so slow, your masters are so weak, I thought you will give me a better fight" Lucifer said

"they are not weak, they are the furious five" akashi said then a white aoura in form of a wolf surround akashi "let's fight again"

Akashi get to his fighting stance once more Lucifer tried to hit him again but this time akashi grab his hand and twist it Lucifer scream from pain he manage to get free from akashi then he tried to kick Akashi but akashi grab his leg and with a considerable force he throw Lucifer into a building then he jump to Lucifer but he jump but Akashi hit him with the tail of the aura then the aura form a wolf arm around Lucifer smashing him on the floor

"how is it possible that daemon is stronger than mines" Lucifer ask

"because I'm not a daemon, I am an archangel" akashi said

"now I get it, that's why you are stronger, even the rain evaporates when it touch you" Lucifer ask " but you have a great defect, you can't summon it when you want, we will see again"

"no you are not leaving yet" akashi said creating a sphere of energy that was instable

"you think you will do your father's ability, it will destroy us both" Lucifer said

"that's the idea, bao guang" akashi said running to Lucifer but he jump and manage to not get hit by power of the sphere instead akashi hit a building destroying it

"as I said we will see again, se you later" Lucifer said disappearing in the darkness

Akashi was left in the alley making a victory howl then it stop raining and the sun came out and the aura disappeared

"the next time I see you I will win and I will perfect my fathers ability, it's a promise, but now *yawn* i must go" Akashi said

_the barracks_

"AKASHI WERE ARE YOU" tigress screams

"EVERYONE AKASHI HAS LEFT" tigress screams again and everyone wake up to look for akashi when they went out the find akashi walking to the barracks

"AKASHI son there you are" tigress said hugging akashi "where you was young man I was so worried don't do that again"

"sorry mom is that *yawn* I saw a criminal and I went to catch him" akashi said

"_I can't tell her it was Lucifer" _akashi thought

"well never mind, you must sleep a little bit before we left" tigress said

"oh, crap I forgot about the battle, I must prepare and sleep"

_five hours later_

"you got everything akashi" tigress ask

"of course mom" akashi said

"clothes"

"yes"

"toothbrush"

"yes"

"comb"

"yes"

"shampoo"

"yes"

"towel"

"yes"

"ear medicine"

"MOM" akashi said

"akashi you know that's a severe problem of yours" tigress said

"yeah, Akashi mommy worries about you" mantis said

"shut up mantis" akashi said

"don't worry baby akashi, tigress is your mommy you don't need to be embarrassed" mantis said jumping to akashi's shoulder

"hey mantis knock,knock" akashi ask

"who is it"

"ouch"

"ouch what" mantis ask but akashi splat mantis on his shoulder

"OUCH" mantis scream of pain

"next time don't answer" akashi said

"akashi lets go" tigress said

"yes mom" akashi said

_the docks_

"ready akashi" tigress ask

"I was born ready" akashi said  
>"so lets board the boat" tigress said<p>

"_just wait, I will show every one, I will win this battle, I will make you proud dad" _ Akashi said

**How it was did you like it if you did review, oh and let me know if it was funny for you see ya on the next chapter**


	5. apprentice battle and the five rookies

**Hi it's me with a new chapter I will try to update faster because all the days I didn't update, in this chapter I will introduce new characters to Akashi's life and I will like to give me an opinion of everyone.**

Chapter 5: the apprentice battle, and the five rookies

The sun was starting to shine in the huang province with million of apprentice and their masters, between them, a black and white wolf and his master emerge from the multitude, Akashi and master tigress were moving to the arena to get inscribed.

"Akashi" tigress said

"Yes mom" Akashi said

"I just remember you this is not a street fight, you still have the opportunity to get repented" tigress said

"I will never get repented mom, I will never go back to my promise" Akashi said

"Well it looks you are decided to fight, it looks that my son isn't a coward" tigress said "stay here I will inscribe you" she add

Akashi sits down to wait for tigress but he notices a golden cat among the multitude, it was miyo.

"Hey miyo, over here" Akashi scream

"Akashi, I knew you will come" miyo said hugging Akashi

"Uh miyo can you let me go" Akashi ask

"So…sorry Akashi" miyo said "Akashi you are here to participate"

"Yes, right now master tigress is inscribing me" Akashi said "and you are here to see me fighting, right"

"No, I'm here to fight too" miyo said

"Wha…what, you are here to fight" Akashi said in surprise

"Why is so weird" miyo ask

"No is not weird, I will like to fight you" Akashi ask _"I thought she invite me to see me fighting not to fight her"_

"Akashi some of my friends and I will have a reunion before the battle will you like to go" miyo ask

"Of course I will like to go" Akashi said

"Well this is the place" miyo said giving Akashi a map "see you there" miyo said leaving

"Who was her" tigress ask

"What, since when you was observing" Akashi ask

"Since she hugs you" tigress said giving him a smile

"No we are just friend, that's all, he…he...he" Akashi said laughing nervously _"I better not tell her about the reunion"_

"Whatever you say Akashi let's go to the hotel" tigress said

_the hotel_

Akashi and tigress where staying on a simple hotel it has like a house of two levels made of wood and bamboo

"Please Akashi, come out" tigress said

"NO MOM I DON'T HAVE A TOWEL, AND DON'T WANT TO BE NAKED IN FRONT OF YOU" Akashi screamed from the bathroom

"Akashi why are you so embarrassed, I'm your mother" tigress said

"okay mom, but I will only get out if you hand me the towel" Akashi said

"okay son" tigress said giving Akashi the towel so he can get out "Akashi come over here, I will groom your fur"

"yes mom" Akashi said

Akashi sat down in front of tigress so she can groom his hair, when she start, then she notice several cuts on his back, then she remember Akashi tell her that his step father use his katana to punish him. "Akashi I want to ask you something"

"yes mom, what is it" Akashi said

"do you hate your father" tigress said

"yes, yes I do" Akashi said

"I want to tell you revenge isn't good it will turn you evil, and if that happens to you will be the same as your step father" tigress said

"don't worry mom, maybe I hate him, but killing him will not make return my mother" Akashi said

"excellent Akashi, I will go to bath, and I will show you that I'm not embarrassed to come out naked because you are my son" tigress said

"MOM" Akashi screams

"I'm just joking, I don't want your hormones to get exited, and you are saying no but when you see a female body, males can't control themselves, even more if it's naked" tigress explain

_two hour's later_

Akashi wake up at eight o'clock to leave to the reunion without awaking master tigress, he was going to make it but

"where are you going Akashi" tigress ask

"ti- ti- tigress why are you wake up" Akashi ask

"I was going to ask the same thing" tigress ask

"uh" Akashi start

"and I want the truth" tigress said

"remember the girl that hug me, well she invite to a reunion" Akashi said

"Akashi remember what I told you about female bodies" tigress said

"MOM, don't worry we will not do something indecent, we will be in a restaurant not a bar" Akashi said

"okay go but don't make something stupid young man, or you will be grounded for the eternity" tigress said

"Yes mom, see you later" Akashi said leaving the room

_huang gui street_

"this map is very confusing, who counts the steps you will do" Akashi said and keep walking until he find the restaurant and entered to it.

"so where is miyo and her friends" Akashi said looking every were

"Akashi over here" miyo screamed to call Akashi's attention

"miyo how are you" Akashi said looking miyo's friends they were an eagle, a beautiful fox, and a puma

"hi Akashi these are my friends she is Naomi, and they are ryosuke and kazuki" miyo said but Akashi was seeing seriously the puma and vice versa.

"what are you seeing at" ryosuke said

"what matters you" Akashi said

"WHAT DID YOU SAID" ryosuke screamed and stand up

"guys, guys please don't fight" miyo said putting between them while they turn their heads away "Akashi sit down and eat something"

"het miyo your friend is handsome, now I know why you invite him" Naomi said

"SHUT UP NAOMI, he...he don't hear her Akashi" miyo said

"hey, Akashi right sit down and order something" kazuki said

"okay, lets see what's on the menu" Akashi said reading the men "I think I will try the roast beef"

"yeah you should eat meat, very impressive dog" ryosuke

"and what if I like to eat meat" Akashi said

"I don't have any problem with the meat I mean that you can't eat something more with that meat" ryosuke said

"oh really, well I will eat all in the menu" Akashi said

"two can play the same game" ryosuke said while they where growling each other

"I will eat some rice" kazuki said

"we will try a salad" miyo and Naomi said

_some minutes later_

Everyone were astonish by how fast Akashi and ryosuke where eating, well not eating gulping everything in the table.

"Guys can you eat slowly you are scaring everyone on the restaurant" miyo said but they dint hear they were more interested on who finish first until

"I finish" Akashi and ryosuke said at the same time

"no I finish first" Akashi said

"yeah right, in your dreams dog" ryosuke said

"what about if it's a draw" Naomi said

"NEVER" both of them screamed

"guys look there is a rice pie left the first one to eat it wins" kazuki said

"mine" ryosuke said eating the pie "ha I win"

"what, it's not fair" Akashi said

"they puppy wants his milk" ryosuke said

"guys please stop it, Akashi what about if you tell us about you" kazuki said

"yeah why not" Akashi said

"who is your master" kazuki ask

"master tigress of the furious five"

"what martial art are you studying" miyo ask

"kung fu, all the styles"

"do you think miyo is sexy" Naomi ask

"NAOMI DON'T ASK THAT" miyo screamed and hit Naomi in her head

"miyo is just a question" kazuki said

"you know Akashi miyo think that you are ha….." Naomi start but miyo put her hand in her mouth so she could not talk

"is the first time you will fight in a competition" ryosuke ask

"yes"

"so you are a rookie like us" miyo said

"what do you mean" Akashi asks

"is the first time we will fight, that's why they call us the four rookies but with you we will be five" miyo explain

"hey but you didn't tell me what martial art you practice"

"well I practice kung fu like you" miyo said

"I practice tae kwon do" Naomi said

"I study philosophy and practice jujitsu" kazuki said

"I practice karate" ryosuke said

"Wow everyone practice something different" Akashi said then a young lion entered the restaurant "who is him"

"he is called takeshi" kazuki said he is very strong but what is he doing here

Then Akashi felt something wrong on the air _"this is bad I feel an evil aura but from who" _Akashi said looking to everyone but then he notice the aura was from takeshi_ "is that guy but how, his aura is like, Lucifer" _

"I'm looking for the one called Akashi" Takeshi said

"Akashi stay here we will handle him" miyo said standing up with the others following her

"well, well, what do we have here they are the four rookies, sorry but I don't have time to fight, I looking for that guy Akashi" takeshi said

"we are Akashi's friends if you want something with him, you want something with us" miyo said

"Ha...Ha...Ha, well if you say so" Takeshi gets to his fighting stance "I will kill you"

"STOP" Akashi screamed

"Akashi no" miyo said

"Stupid" ryosuke said

"so you are the one they called Akashi, is I already say I will kill you" takeshi said rushing to Akashi trying to punch him but he disappeared

"Uh, were did he go, uh above" takeshi said looking up

"no, below" Akashi said hitting takeshi's legs making him fall

"you bastard, I will make you pay" takeshi said standing up

"oh really, well did I already tell you I hate cats, not to you miyo nor you ryosuke" Akashi said

"Really take this" Takeshi said kicking Akashi but he ducked and flip back to kick Takeshi in his jaw

"_those moves help me a lot when I fight that gorilla and the rhinos" Akashi thinks_

"that really hurts, but this is not over yet" takeshi said rushing to Akashi

"yes, this is not over" Akashi said doing the same, they both were going to punch each other but a female tiger came stopping the battle by grabbing both fist

"you should not fight until the battle start" tigress said

"tigress, I thought you was on the hotel" Akashi said

"please, do you think I will let you alone" tigress said

"hey let me go, a want to kill this guy, let me go fluffy face" takeshi said

"how, do you call me" tigress said, starting to crush takeshi's hand

"graaaahhhh, let me go it hurts" takeshi said finally getting free "you will pay for this I will have my revenge" he finally said leaving the restaurant

"somebody thing I have fluffy face" tigress said

"no…no…no…no" every one said

"excellent, Akashi lets go" tigress said

"yes mom" Akashi said

"tigress is Akashi's mother" everyone said

"yeah, I didn't tell you" Akashi said

"I think you omit that" miyo said

"well, now you know it, see you on the battle" Akashi said jumping to a ceiling with tigress

_next day_

All the villagers of the hang province where reunited in the battle field to see the apprentice fighting and see who will win

"finally the contest, this will be great" miyo said

"you say it miyo, do you think your friend will get here" Naomi ask

"yes of course he will never miss this" miyo said

"contestants get ready for the first couple of round" the host said

"what but Akashi hasn't come" miyo said

"sorry miss but we need to start" the host said "ladies and gentlemen is time for the first round Akashi vs. yakoto"

"I never get tired of hearing that" Akashi said appearing with tigress

"Akashi you came" miyo said

"I will never lose this" Akashi said

"typical of the dogs, they always come late" ryosuke said

"sorry is that I slept" Akashi said

"well kid you are here is time for your first round come on" the host said so Akashi jump over the arena seeing his opponent a giant grizzly bear in a sumo outfit

"let me guess you practice sumo" Akashi said

"that's right" yakoto said hitting the floor with the feet

"both go to the sides" the host said

Akashi and yakoto wait for the bell to ring,

Ding, ding

Yakoto came rushing to Akashi, but he jump over him hit his back, then he went rushing and hit yakoto on the stomach but yakoto didn't feel anything he was too fat to feel it the he grab Akashi and try to take him out of the arena, Akashi was doing the impossible to stay in, then he notice a space between yakoto's legs, so he take the opportunity and pass through them

"_how do I will defeat him, he so fat" Akashi think "I know"_ Akashi duck and grab yakoto's leg and tried to lift it

"ha do you think that will….huh, what the" yakoto get surprise when Akashi was lifting him

"_Akashi is very intelligent, normally when someone try to lift someone he uses the arms, but Akashi is different he is using the strength of his legs he gained during his training very intelligent Akashi" tigress thought_

"GRAH" Akashi screamed throwing yakoto to the air "the bigger they are the harder they fall"

"Im…im…impossible" yakoto said before hitting the floor

"and the winner of this round is Akashi" the host said lifting Akashi's hand

"excellent Akashi you win you pass to the next round, which means you will fight me" miyo said

_quarters of finals_

"Next round is between Akashi and miyo, contestants go to your sides" the host said

"miyo, are you ready" Akashi said

"yes I'm" miyo said

Ding ding

Miyo came rushing to Akashi to kick him but Akashi manage to block the hit but then miyo punch Akashi directly on the face, now it was Akashi's turn he jump over miyo grabbing her shoulders and throwing her, but she fell on both feet since she is a cat, but Akashi will not give up and tried to slash miyo but instead he cut miyo's shirt, exposing her breast, making Akashi to blood from his nose.

"aaahhhh, Akashi you pervert" miyo screamed covering her chest

"wait miyo I'm sorry I didn't want to do that" Akashi said covering his nose

"Akashi how could you do that, and by the look of it you like it" ryosuke screamed

"_Akashi when this end you are grounded for life" tigress thought _

"miyo don't think I'm a pervert is that my claws are to sharp" Akashi said "and what is a problem is your body"

"Akashi, Naomi and I are the only females participating" miyo said "and we are surrounded by pervert males"

"well what about if you change of shirt" Akashi said

"I can't, the rules says that the battle doesn't stop till one give up or lose" miyo said

"well you can give up" Akashi said

"AKASHI" miyo screamed kicking Akashi

"ouch, that really hurt, but I deserve it" Akashi said

"and you deserve this" miyo said punching Akashi's stomach

"okay, okay, but don't exaggerate" Akashi said

"miyo use this" the host said giving her a scarf, she take it and tied it on her chest

"see, all solved" Akashi said

"Akashi, I hope that you liked what you see, because the next think you will see are my punches hitting your face" miyo said

Miyo came rushing to Akashi giving him a lot of punches but Akashi manage to cover from miyo punches, Akashi then grab miyo's arm and pull her and hit her chest, she went back but she will not give up that easy, she jump over Akashi to do a flying kick but Akashi grab her leg and throw her to the floor grabbing her other leg so she can't move, then Akashi grab miyo's shirt to lift her and throw her out of the arena, miyo's went flying but tigress grab her so she could not be hurt.

"miyo, are you okay" Akashi said

"don't worry Akashi, she will be okay she just faint" tigress said

"great, I thought I hurt her" Akashi said

_semifinals_

"next round is Akashi and ryosuke" the host said

"it looks that the destiny want us to fight" ryosuke said

"yes, but who will win, only God knows" Akashi said

Ding ding

Ryosuke and Akashi jump to hit but both of them miss, then ryosuke turn back to kick Akashi but he manage to grab his leg and make him fall, and jump to hit him with the elbow but ryosuke roll, and stand up to kick Akashi in his stomach, then ryosuke tried to kick him again but Akashi jump over his leg and kick him on the jaw, ryosuke fell down, it was Akashi's opportunity Akashi tried to kick ryosuke again but ryosuke grab Akashi's leg and make him fall, then both stand up, Akashi tried to punch but ryosuke hit his arm, then ryosuke tried to punch Akashi's face but he cover it, but ryosuke take a vantage and hit his stomach, Akashi tried to manage the pain, then he tried to do the same as he did with yakoto he tried grab ryosuke's leg but he knew what Akashi will do and jump back, then Akashi tried something different, he went rushing to ryosuke and dock and hit ryosuke in the jaw, so ryosuke went flying, then Akashi jump and roll on the air and kick ryosuke on the back of his head, and ryosuke hit the floor with his face he didn't move then of that.

"the opponent ryosuke can't continue the winner is Akashi" the host said

"you… did… a great… fight…Akashi" ryosuke said between pants

"thanks ryosuke" Akashi said

"but next time I will win" ryosuke said "is a promise"

"Akashi get ready for the finals, your opponent is takeshi" the host said

_finals_

"the finals is between takeshi and Akashi, but the rules change it doesn't matter if you got out of the arena, the only way one of the contestants win is when some one can't fight or that I decide to stop the battle" the host said

"good for me" Akashi said

Ding ding

Akashi went rushing and tried to do a side kick but takeshi cover himself then Akashi grab takeshi's arm and tried to throw him but takeshi hit Akashi's stomach and then hit Akashi on the face, but Akashi will not give up, he punch takeshi then he kick him on the ribs and then he grab his neck and hit his face with his knee, takeshi went back but he recovered, then Akashi make a ground kick and grab takeshi's leg and throw him to the air, then Akashi jump and turn takeshi head down, then he grab takeshi's waist.

"FALCON DROP" Akashi screamed while takeshi hit the floor with his head

"ha I think I…. but what" Akashi start but he saw takeshi standing up with a dark aura around him

"no you haven't win, and you will never win because I will kill you" takeshi said

"wait takeshi you can't…." the host start but takeshi hit him on the stomach killing him with a great speed

"no it can't be, it's impossible" Akashi said

"ha...ha...ha, when I kill you I will kill everyone" takeshi said

Akashi tried to hit him but Takeshi connect various punches on his stomach and then punch him on his face sending him to a wall

"now I will kill your mother" takeshi said jumping to kill tigress but Akashi came and kick takeshi just in time

"you bastard I will kill you" takeshi said throwing Akashi to the floor and stepping on his chest "I will break your chest and you will have a slowly and painful dead"

"no, Akashi" miyo said "let him you will kill him"

"he...he...he, that's the idea" takeshi said "Akashi I will kill you because your betrayal, you will meet your parent on the other life, ha...ha...ha"

**Oh a cliffhanger, will Akashi survive to this new enemy, or he will die, read next chapter to find it. Let your reviews telling me how my chapter was and tell me about my new characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys its time to see if Akashi will survive or he will die, read and review this chapter will be horrible to the fans of Akashi.**

Chapter 6: sacrifice and resurection of a hero

At the last chapter takeshi was stepping on Akashi's chest and now he doesn't find any way to get free, he thought it was the end he could hear his chest breaking, so he give up giving his life to death but.

"Akashi don't give up you can do it"

"Yes don't let that guy win you"

"If you win ryosuke you can win him come, on Akashi you can do I" the furious five, po, and master shifu were telling him, he could not believe it their friends where there supporting him

"They are right I can't give up I will win" Akashi said lifting Takeshi's feet and a white aura was surrounding him

"But what, how could you" Takeshi said before being throw to a wall

"This time I will fight you, and I will win" Akashi said

Akashi went rushing at high speed giving takeshi high speed hits, then he kick takeshi on the ribs, and without losing time Akashi grab takeshi's throat and start to crush it

"Ha you think, that will help you, I'm just a distraction" takeshi said "our real mission is to let Lucifer kill tigress, then of a having a little bit of fun with her, if you understand"

"What, no, no, I will not let you" Akashi said while the aura was starting to move around Akashi and his claw become larger and his fangs to, and he become bigger

"What how could you do that" Takeshi said before being slammed into the floor

Then Akashi notice tigress was not there, so he jump over the audience to the bathroom running to all speed in four legs he tried to enter the girls bath room but it was looked, so his claws to break the door lock, he entered the bathroom but nobody was there, then he notice tigress been followed by a man in a dark cloak, Akashi jump over the man crashing in the arena where takeshi was lying

"Masters take the people out of here, miyo you and your friends go out to" Akashi screamed

"No, Akashi we will stay with you" miyo said while the others nodded

"Yes, let them see how I kill you" Lucifer said

"Yeah, right" Akashi said but Lucifer kick Akashi stomach and sends him flying

"Akashi, Akashi, do you think I will come alone" Lucifer said "ATTACK"

Then multiple shadows came of nowhere blocking the exits and attacking the villagers, and four shadows came to Akashi but his friends stop them

"Akashi, us and your masters will take care of the shadows, you must defeat that guy" miyo said kicking a shadow

"Okay, Lucifer you are going down" Akashi said getting in his stance

"He…he…he, well lets fight" Lucifer said

Akashi went rushing and tried to slash Lucifer but Lucifer jump away from the attack then Akashi punch Lucifer and smash him on the wall then he use the tail to hit him, then he grab him and throw him to the ceiling and he was falling Akashi jump and punch him, Lucifer get up and the dark aura was starting to surround him, then both of them went running and their punches collide making a big aura explosion.

"You are strong but is time to show the second phase of my aura" Lucifer said, then his fangs and claws become larger and he become bigger

Then he came rushing Akashi but Akashi grab his arm and hit his face, but then Lucifer grab Akashi's throat but Akashi slash Lucifer arm, Lucifer went back screaming of pain, then Akashi jump over Lucifer but he was going to finish him.

"Hey Akashi over here" Takeshi said grabbing miyo from her fur

"But how" kasha asked, then he saw his friends lying on the floor injured _"but how, he defeat all my friends"_

"Get down of me" Lucifer said hitting Akashi "Takeshi were is tigress"

"Over here master she is tied" Takeshi said pointing to a tied tigress

"Great, ready to be killed tigress" Lucifer said

"_No, no, I can't move, I must protect them, but how" Akashi_ asked himself, but then he felt something, something evil being free inside him

"Tigress, DIE" Lucifer said but he was stopped by a hand, it was Akashi and a dark aura was surrounding him

"Don't dare to touch her, or I will kill you" Akashi said with a demonic voice

"But, I thought you" Lucifer started but he was sent to a wall

"Let miyo, or you will suffer" Akashi said to Takeshi

"No I won't…" Takeshi start but Akashi punches him in the stomach

"And you shadows tell my father I will never return with him" Akashi said and the shadows left, then he went were Lucifer was

"Akashi please no don't do it" tigress said

"Shut up, I will kill him, the evil side is better, it makes me stronger" Akashi said taking out his claws

"The evil side has taken you, look in what have you become" miyo said

"We thought you were our friend" kazuki said

"We thought you was good" Naomi said

"I thought you was a honorable fighter, but you are just a stupid that only wants power" ryosuke said standing up

"Talk, as much as you want it doesn't matters me" Akashi said turning to them

"Akashi please, remembers us" viper said

"We know you aren't evil" crane said

"Yes dude, you are our friend" po said

"It's useless, the barrier I used has break, the daemon will not let him now" shifu said

"The daemon is not using me, I am using him, I'm not evil because him I am evil because my own decision" Akashi said

"Akashi I wont let you become evil, if it's necessary I will fight you" tigress said

"Tigress don't fool yourself, I'm strong enough to kill you" Akashi said

"Akashi if you think, you will kill me well do it" tigress said, now Akashi was unsure of what to do to kill the only person that have love him but Lucifer came and slash Akashi's back

"Akashi no" tigress scream

"If you won't kill her I will do it" Lucifer said creating million of knifes with his aura, he was going to use his ultimate ability

"ONE HUNDRED KNIFES OF DEAD" Lucifer screamed when the knifes went directly to tigress but Akashi came between the knifes and tigress getting injured and spit some blood

"Akashi but why, why Akashi" tigress said

"Because, I won't let you die, you are the only one that love me, that trust on me" Akashi said he was blooding from all his body, and blood coming out from his mouth

"Akashi, please don't go" miyo said

"Sorry miyo but it looks it's my destiny to die, to join my parents in the other life, guys I'm sorry for not telling you the past of my life" Akashi said

"Well, if it's your destiny, I will finish you fast" Lucifer said taking a sword and penetrating Akashi's heart

"Akashi NOOOO" tigress screamed while Akashi fall to the floor

"mom….please don't get sad" Akashi said cleaning the tears from tigress eyes "everyone it was a pleasure to meet you, viper, mantis, crane, monkey, po, shifu, miyo, Naomi, kazuki, ryosuke, tigress, I must leave, but tigress I want you to have my medallion to remember me, guys this is my last goodbye." Akashi said with his last breath

"Akashi, AKASHI NO!" tigress said crying over Akashi

"Akashi we will remember you" miyo said crying

"See you later Akashi" ryosuke said

"Takeshi lets move" Lucifer said

"But master what about tigress" Takeshi asked

"Our job it was to kill one of them we killed Akashi, tigress doesn't matters now" Lucifer said "but first" then Lucifer absorb the dark aura of Akashi and leaving

"Akashi I want to tell you since the first time I saw you I fell in love of you, but now, we will never be together" miyo said

"Akashi the day a heard that you will come with us to the palace I thought it was a bad idea" po started " but now I know it was the greatest idea tigress got"

"Akashi the first time a saw you I hate you, but know I see that you are a honorable fighter" ryosuke said

"Tigress let him, he is gone" shifu said

"NO, PLEASE NO, Akashi I LOVE YOU" tigress said

"AKASHI" everyone screamed even the audience that didn't knew Akashi

"Akashi you demonstrate that you are strong as your father" tigress said

"He…he…he, thanks" a black wolf said

"What, who are you" tigress asked

"My name is dotsu or best known as Akashi's stepfather" dotsu said

"YOU, I WILL KILL YOU" tigress said growling

"Ha don't even tried" dotsu said bringing shadows from the floor "shadows, kill them"

Then the shadows came running to them but they where to weak to fight but when a shadow was going to hit tigress, but two shining white wolf and a white tigress came hitting the shadow, the large wolf was strong and the white tigress was beautiful, and the white wolf was kind of familiar, similar to the first one but younger

"But what, no, no it can't be" dotsu said

"Dotsu, tell your shadows to let them alone" the older wolf said

"We will not let you to hurt them" the tigress said

"And I will protect them not matter what cost" the younger wolf said

"Who, who are they" po asked

"They look like ghosts" miyo said

The tigress and the older wolf, kill every shadow in their way while the younger wolf was going directly to dotsu hitting his stomach and then punching his jaw, then he grab dotsu from the leg and throwing him to a wall the wolf start creating a ball of pure energy

"This is the end, BAO GUANG" the wolf screamed running to dotsu but dotsu manage to jump and land behind the wolf

"This is not the end, I will send the demon lords after you" dotsu said before leaving

"Great job son" the older wolf said

"Yes son we are proud of you" the tigress said

"Who are you" tigress asked

"Tigress I want to thank you for taking care of my son" the tigress said turning to light and entering to the medallion

"Yes, and continue training him hard" the older wolf said doing the same as the tigress

"Uh, boy who are you" tigress asked

"That's weird question, coming from your own mother" the wolf said turning to tigress

"Akashi, IT'S YOU" tigress said hugging Akashi "I though I lost you"

"I will never let you alone mom, I love you so much" cleaning tigress tears

"Akashi" miyo said crying on Akashi chest "I'm so happy you are back

"What, but I never left" Akashi said hugging miyo

"Awww, so cute, group hug" po said

"Wait po no" Akashi said while being hugged by everyone "guys can't breathe"

"Sorry Akashi" po said

"Akashi you see different, your fur is totally white and your scars have gone" viper said

"yes, well it was my parents spirits, when Lucifer penetrate my heart I thought I was dead, but I could hear all what you was saying, and then a white light came over me and then I saw them, my parents they just touch me all my injuries were healed and my fur turned white ad when I awaked I saw them, I stand up and fight the shadows with that new strength I never felt" Akashi explained

"Akashi I think this is yours" tigress said giving him his medallion

"Akashi if you heard everything we were saying you heard that I…." miyo started but was cut by a kiss of Akashi in her lips

"Yes I heard it" Akashi said breaking the kiss

"Akashi, about what I said" ryosuke started "it wasn't true it was just the moment"

"Yeah right ryosuke" Akashi said

"Akashi, now that you are with us what you will do" master shifu asked

"Master, this war haven't finished we must stop dotsu" Akashi said "and I will do that"

"But now we must go home and rest" tigress said

"Yes that's right, let's go back to the valley of peace" Akashi said "and defeat dotsu and the seven demon lords"

**You never thought I will let my character die don't you, but who are the seven demon lords, and what will happen to Akashi's daemon, read next chapter to find out, and let your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it's time to the next chapter, this time we will se one of Akashi living family member guess who, well read and review to find it out.**

Chapter 7: Family disgrace

Akashi and his friend were returning to the valley of peace, Akashi was waiting to get to the valley docks, when he saw the first piece of land we awaken the others

"hey, everyone awake, we almost get to the docks" Akashi said

"*yawn* really" po said

"finally, I thought we will never get here" miyo said

"yes, my grand ma is waiting for me" Naomi said

"Akashi come over here" tigress said

"yes mom" Akashi asked seeing tigress holding a gift for him

"I was planning to give you this when we get to the palace, but I thought black doesn't fit you anymore" tigress said giving Akashi the gift

"huh, what is it" Akashi said taking out a shirt of tigress but in white and gold plants and white silver pants "this, this is for me, thanks mom I will put it right now"

"I like that you love it" tigress said

"hey guys are getting yet" Akashi asked coming out

"hey Akashi, and those clothes" Naomi asked

"it's my new style" Akashi said

"_hey is so different now, he is so funny"_ miyo thought smiling

"well everyone we will dock right now" the captain said

"finally, land, sweat land" monkey and mantis said

"are your master always like that" miyo asked

"well not all the time" Akashi said scratching the back of his head "hey guys I never asked you with who you will stay"

"well I will stay with my sister" miyo said

"yes my grandma is living here, I will stay with her" Naomi said

"my uncle is here, I will stay with him" ryosuke said

"my cousin is not living not so far from here" kazuki said

"Akashi, will you like to go some where with us" miyo asked

"yeah why not" Akashi said but tigress make that ahem mothers like to do

"if master tigress allow me" Akashi said

"of course you can Akashi" tigress said smiling

"well se you on the central street" miyo said leaving with the others

"yeah see you there" Akashi said waving a good by

_five hour later_

"great I thought miyo will meet me here but where is her, I'm becoming impatient" Akashi said

"Akashi sorry for coming late, is that i saw a beautiful dress and i want to buy it" miyo said been followed by Naomi, miyo was dressed with a pink shirt and blue silk pants and Naomi was on a red shirt and a blue silk pant

"_what, a dress, I will never understand females" _ Akashi thought

"look, ryosuke and kazuki" Naomi said

"you are late guys" Akashi said  
>"sorry me uncle said I will not leave until I help him the works of the house" ryosuke said coming with a black shirt and a black pant<p>

"and I was meeting my cousin, since I never see him" kazuki said coming in a blue shirt and dark blue pants

"well what ever, what we will do" Akashi asked

"well I thought we could go to the hot springs" miyo said

"REALLY" the boys said surprised, having dirty thoughts

_boys thoughts_

"_Akashi why don't you wash my back_" _miyo said in a seductively voice_

"_guys let me rub your back" Naomi said_

"_let us pleasure you guys" both girls said _

__real life__

The girl then notice the face of the guys they smack the guys on their heads so they could come to reality

"that's for having dirty thoughts, we will bath on different pools, don't even thought we will bath with you" miyo said angry

"everything is possible" Akashi said

"yes and dreaming doesn't have any cost" ryosuke said

"guys" miyo said before hitting them again

__men pool__

"what a deception" Akashi said

"yes, I really thought we will bath with the girls" ryosuke said

"guys, I cant believe you are thinking on that" kazuki said

"kazuki, you was having dirty thoughts to" Akashi said

"that's not true" kazuki said

"ha..Ha..He..He, that's good keep bathing girls, oh yes that's good pose" the voice of a man said

"hey guys did you heard that" Akashi said

"yes but who said that" ryosuke said

"look, is that guy, he is spying the girls" kazuki said

"guys, lets stop him" Akashi said

"yes this will be a great painting" the man said, he was a white wolf with long white hair dressed in a black men kimono, and carrying a big scroll on his back

"*ahem* what are you doing sir" kazuki asked

"huh, but what, I was just, well" the wolf started

"spying on the girls" Akashi finished

"NO, you must know that I respect the girls" the wolf said

"really and what is this" ryosuke said holding and opening a scroll

"no wait don't open it" but it was to late the guys opened the scroll, seeing a painting of the girls bathing on the hot springs

"what, you draw the girls when they bath" Akashi said

"no give me that" the wolf said taking the scroll from the guys

"who are you" ryosuke asked

"well my name is hayate or best know as the great wolf" hayate said

"you will mean the great pervert" Akashi said

"what respect me, well if you let me I will continue my art work" hayate said

"I will grab him" kazuki said

"I will hit his stomach" ryosuke said

"I will break his teeth" Akashi said

"over him" the three said

"I don't think it" hayate said jumping over the guys and they fell into the girl's pool "see you later guys"

"we will get you" Akashi said

"Akashi, kazuki, ryosuke" miyo said in a angry tone, the guys turned slowly seeing the girls cracking their knuckles

"guys" Akashi said

"yes"

"RUN" he screamed

"guys, you perverts, I can't believe it, come over here" miyo said

"guys run don't stop" Akashi said but a rock hit his head

"Akashi" kazuki said going back

"kazuki are you crazy, he is already dead, keep running" ryosuke said but a rock hit them

_five minutes later_

"my head, those girls know how to fight" Akashi said

"yes, I will never get in their way" ryosuke said

"nut we didn't do anything, it was that hayate guy" kazuki said

"guys he need to trap him, to make him pay for what he did to us" Akashi said

" yeah but how we will get him" ryosuke said

"well this is what we will do, we will wait him behind the bushes and when he gets there we will get him" Akashi explained " I wait you there today at night"

_at night_

"Akashi we have been waiting here for so much time" ryosuke said

"can we leave now" kazuki said

"no wait, a little bit longer" Akashi said

"Akashi I don't think he will come here" ryosuke said

"why" Akashi asked

"because there is not any girl here" ryosuke said

"so, what's your point" Akashi said

"that guy is pervert, he will only come if there is girls to observe" kazuki said

"well we can come tomorrow, I have a plan but is to dangerous" Akashi said

"it doesn't matter, lets do it" ryosuke said

_the next day_

"Akashi we are here but what's your plan" ryosuke said

"well, I invite two friends to have a bath" Akashi said

"and what is the dangerous part" kazuki asked

"those friend are viper and tigress" Akashi said

"WHAT, Akashi ARE YOU CRAZY" ryosuke said

"shhh, look" Akashi said pointing to hayate that was drawing

"he..he…he, yes those are good attributes, yes wash there" hayate said

"OVER HIM" ryosuke and kazuki jump over hayate

"ha trying that again" hayate said jumping away but Akashi jump and landed over him

"do you think we will tried the same thing two times" Akashi said but he looked he was over a log "but what"

"ha…ha, you will never get the great wolf" hayate said

"but how did he do that" the three said

"se you later suckers" hayate said running away

"lets go for him" Akashi said

Akashi, ryosuke and kazuki were chasing hayate over the houses ceiling, kazuki tried to get hayate by air, but he was trapped by a net, then ryosuke tried to get him but he fell down on a hole, only Akashi was left he dodge balls that came to him, he jump over a hole, then hayate throw ninja stars to him but he dodge them, then hayate run into a river Akashi thought he already trap him but hayate start running in the water, but that will not stop Akashi, he swim through the river when they got out of the river, hayate run to a dead end, this time Akashi was shore he got him, but hayate run up the wall, but Akashi then start climbing the wall.

"you are out of tricks, give up" Akashi said

"ha you are really persistent, but I have one more trick" hayate said throwing a ball of smoke then three hayate appeared

"what but how is that possible" Akashi said

"Akashi go for the one in the center, I will go for the one in the left, kazuki for the one in the right" ryosuke said

"try it kids" hayate said jumping of

_ryosuke_

"you will not escape from me" ryosuke said

"ha really" hayate said

"really" ryosuke said when he pinned down hayate

"oh no you got me, or is what you think" hayate said disappearing in a smoke cloud

"dam it" ryosuke said

_kazuki_

"you will not escape to my eagle eye" kazuki said

"oh really" hayate said throwing a smoke bomb

"what the where did he go" kazuki said

"behind you" hayate said appearing behind kazuki said

"gotcha" kazuki said grabbing hayate

"oh really" hayate said exploding

"he wasn't he" kazuki said falling to the floor

__Akashi__

"you will not escape me" Akashi said

"oh really, one hundred walls illusion" hayate said when one hundred walls appeared in front of Akashi

"that will not stop me" Akashi said running to all speed breaking all the walls

"but how, well I will try this, mud prison" hayate said imprisoning Akashi in a mud jail

"that will not help you" Akashi said breaking the jail

"what, well I will try…" but after he could do something Akashi jumped over him and falling on the center of the hot springs

"ah this burns" Akashi said jumping from the water

"hot, hot very hot" hayate said

"hayate this ends now" Akashi said

"yeah, grand son" hayate said

"what do you mean"

"I am akimitsu's father, and akimitsu is your father" hayate explain

"what, my grand father is a pervert" Akashi said

"exactly, wait I mean NO" hayate said but then a big rock fall in his head

"but what the" Akashi said

"we thought you will need help" tigress, viper, miyo and Naomi said

"just in time girls" Akashi said

"oh and Akashi next time you need our help, just tell us" tigress said

"he..he..he, sorry" Akashi said

__the jade palace__

"I can't believe you are my grand father" Akashi said

"Akashi you have change a lot, and you have become stronger like your father" hayate said

"hey I got a question, how could you that think of running in water and cloning yourself" kazuki said

"well, I am an expert in the ninja art" hayate said

"hey if you are my grand father, can you tell us about my father when he was about my age" Akashi asked

"it will be my pleasure" hayate said "your father was exactly like you tall, proud and hard headed, his mayor defect is that he never hear me"

_flash back_

"_Akimitsu, you need to punch harder, if you want to break that log you must concentrate your energy on your arm" hayate said_

"_Yes I already now dad" akimitsu said punching a log he was wearing just a ripped black pant_

"_wrong, wrong, wrong, you must concentrate your energy" hayate said punching the log and breaking it_

"_Sorry dad, is that I can't concentrate, I am always thinking that the next day you will leave, the great wolf I hate, that title" akimitsu said_

"_don't lie me, I know you hate my title, but something else is bothering you, come on you can tell everything"_

"_well is that there is a beautiful girl a white tigress her name is shizue, but I don't now how to talk to her, I always get nervous" akimitsu said_

"_well, maybe your father can give you some tips when I was of your age the girls follow me every where" hayate said_

"_ha…ha…ha, yeah right dad" akimitsu said_

"_ha..ha…ha, go to sleep hard headed boy" hayate said_

"_dad" akimitsu said_

"_yes son" hayate said_

"_when I grow up, I will have a great title like yours, it's a promise" akimitsu said_

"he make me that promise long, long ago" hayate said "and when you born"

"_look that little wolf, you will be great as your father" hayate said carrying Akashi "son and how you will call him" _

"_huh, well I don't know" akimitsu said_

"_what about if you join the first three letters of your name and of your wife" hayate said_

"_akishi, no it's better Akashi" akimitsu said_

"_it looks he likes it, go with your mom little one" hayate said giving Akashi to shizue_

"_dad can I talk something with you" akimitsu said_

"_yes son, what is it" hayate said_

"_dad if something happens to me or to shizue, I want you to find shizue's sister to take care of him, you travel to much and I will like him to stay with some one that lives in here on the valley of peace, and I want you to visit him as much as you can, and take care of him when he is alone" akimitsu said_

"_I will do it son" hayate said_

"finding shizue's sister was my responsibility but it looks you mage to find some one else, alone" hayate said

"grand pa, will you mind to stay with us a time" Akashi said

"grand son, I will like to" hayate said hugging Akashi "but now I want you to present me your new family"

"well is it only her" Akashi said pointing to tigress

"well, she is beautiful as your mother" hayate said

"and they are my other masters and friends" Akashi said pointing to the others

"Akashi, you manage to get free from loneliness by yourself, you impress me" hayate said

"grand pa I think is time to sleep come with me I will show you your room" Akashi said being followed by hayate

"yeah we must leave to see you later Akashi" Akashi's friend left

_Akashi's and tigress room_

"mom, remember what we talk about sleeping without clothes" Akashi said

"yeah, but I can't sleep with clothes, it's too uncomfortable, but why the sudden interest on it you haven't any problem with it, right" tigress said

"no, but it's because this" Akashi said hitting the wall hearing an ouch from the other side "grand pa stop spying on tigress"

"sorry son is that I was just" hayate said

"uh, forget it grand pa, just go to sleep" Akashi said

"Akashi you have a weird grand pa" tigress said

"tigress use this" Akashi handed his old shirt to tigress "it's fresh and it will not bother you, but you must cover, well you know what"

"ha..ha..ha, well lets go to sleep" tigress said

"yes I'm following you" Akashi said lying to tigress side "tomorrow will be a long day"

**Well what do you think, tell me what do you think about the great pervert (Akashi's grand pa), let your review and I will read them se you on the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello to everyone that likes to read this story, remember when dotsu told Akashi about the seven demon lords, well is time for Akashi to fight one, so lets see if Akashi will win**

CHAPTER 8: BELPHEGOR! Lord of sloth

The morning was coming over the valley of peace the sun shine on the face of a certain tigress she wake up noticing Akashi wasn't there.

"well is look Akashi wake up after me, but why he usually likes to sleep" tigress said seeing she slept with Akashi's old shirt "Akashi was right this shirt didn't bother me and also is fresh, but I must put my normal clothes and see if he is not in problems"

_five minutes later_

Tigress was walking in the training hall she was going to enter but Akashi was sent flying from there hitting the wall

"Akashi are you okay" tigress said

"Where is the hospital" Akashi said

"tigress hey, sorry, my fault" hayate said

"hayate why did you hit him" tigress said growling

"sorry he said he wanted to train with me, I just kick him" hayate said

"mom, don't worry I'm okay" Akashi said

"what, impossible, I thought you will be unconscious, and I could go to do my art work" hayate said

"sorry what was that" tigress said

"did I said art work, I mean ninja art work" hayate said

"well it will not be problem that I follow you right" Akashi said

"no Akashi sorry but, I will go to buy something later" hayate said

"grand pa" Akashi said growling

"okay, okay I will not go" hayate said turning around but then he throw a smoke bomb and disappeared

"GRAND PA, COME BACK" Akashi said jumping through the window looking for his grand father

"*sigh* that's my son" tigress said

_the valley_

"when I find him I will bring him from his tail, but this is a perfect day to rest but I must find that pervert" Akashi said walking through the village

"Akashi hi" miyo said looking to Akashi

"hey miyo, have you looked hayate that pervert is free in here and I must find him, before he gets in problems" Akashi said

"what hayate is here, uh…uh I think I must go, see you later" miyo said running of there

"thanks for the help miyo" Akashi said "well were that pervert could be, the hot springs"

_ _the hot spring_ _

"he…he…he, I escaped from Akashi, now I can paint in peace" hayate said

"grand pa" Akashi said growling and hitting hayate in the head

"now I can't paint in peace" hayate said growling of pain

"come here great pervert is time to leave" Akashi said

Garbing hayate from the foots, but then he stopped seeing a sloth bear by the way he was having some tickets

"come here…., and take…. your tickets…. to the…. greatest hotel…. and spa…. from the…. world" the sloth bear said

"what spa tickets" Akashi asked

"yeah, take… them, there…. are free" the sloth bear said

"free but" Akashi started but was stopped by the sloth bear

"don't worry…. Take your….. friends and….. relax" the sloth bear said

"really, thanks, I must run to tell tigress and the others" Akashi said running to all speed with hayate behind him

"he..he…he…..my plan…. will work… perfectly" the sloth bear said

__the palace__

"no" tigress said punching a tree

"but mom why not" Akashi asked

"because we need to train, and I don't think hayate will wake up" tigress said pointing to the unconscious hayate

"oh well at least I tried" Akashi said the he heard multiple sighs from the other room "guys don't tell me you want to go"

"Akashi but that is the greatest spa in the world, we should go" miyo said coming out

"guys but is tigress decision" Akashi said

"well its shifu's decision" Tigress said

"what is my decision" shifu asked

"giving us the day off, so the five and us can go to a spa" Akashi said

"well, I don't know" shifu said

"come on shifu" Akashi said begging

"okay, but just for today" shifu said

"yes, thanks shifu" Akashi said taking everyone to the spa

__the spa__

"finally the greatest spa" Akashi said

"I can't wait to have a great massage" miyo said

"yeah me too" viper said

"and I can finally paint" hayate said

"no you won't" Akashi said grabbing hayate from the ear

"ouch, ouch it hurts, let go" hayate said

"grand pa you will come with me" Akashi said entering with hayate

"_it looks that hayate the great wolf came with them, but it will not be problem" someone said from the shadows_

_massage room_

"is someone here" miyo said entering with the others females

"yes, can I help you" a rabbit said

"yes, a massage for four please" miyo said

"five" po said entering

"get to our bed room please" the rabbit said redirecting

_one minute later_  
>"oh yes this is great" miyo said being massaged by a rabbit<p>

"yes right there, oh yes" Naomi said

"I was not having a rest in long time ago" viper said "what do you think tigress"

"that I never thought a male will touch me" tigress said while being massaged by a rabbit

"a little help over here" a rabbit said while other rabbits came to help him to massage po's back

__the gymnasium__

"I don't know why nobody comes here" Akashi said to hayate

"because they are resting, and doing what they want" hayate said

"grand pa, you just want to spy on the girls" Akashi said

"son, please let me go I promise you I will not spy on the girls" hayate said

"*sigh* okay but if I discover you went to spy the girls, you will feel the hell with your body" Akashi said

"thanks son, but first I want to give you this" hayate said giving Akashi one smoke bomb "see you later"

"what I just did" Akashi said then he when the took his shirt of and start to lift some weights, then he hear someone crying for help it was a little bunny, he was under a weight he could not lift

"let me help you kid" Akashi said lifting the weight

"thanks sir, but how did you become so strong" the kid asked

"well, I exercise a lot" Akashi said

"wow, I will be strong as you sir" the kid said running out of there

"well, well you traitor is time for the punishment" the sloth bear came out of nowhere

"hey sir, is you but what do you mean with punishment" Akashi asked

"stupid you don't know who I'm, I'm behemoth lord of sloth" behemoth said

"what behemoth, well you will need to fight me" Akashi said getting in his stance

"as you want it" behemoth said he came rushing to Akashi but two ninja stars stop them then a cloud smoke came of nowhere

"hayate, the great wolf is here" hayate said

"grand pa?" Akashi asked

"yes Akashi go and tell the others, I will manage behemoth" hayate said while Akashi run out of there

"it's a lot time since I don't see you hayate" behemoth said while the dark aura surrounded him

"yes it has pass a lot time" hayate said while the white aura surrounded him

Hayate came rushing behemoth but behemoth jump over hayate and landed back of him, and then hayate throws a smoke bomb, making four hayate more to appear, two hayate run to behemoth grabbing his arms and the others take out a kunai while the original start making the ball of energy in his hand and came running to behemoth but behemoth used the clone that were grabbing his hand to protect from the attack, but he forget from the other, they throw the kunai and behemoth dodge them, but then the kunai transformed into two hayates with the energy ball in their hand and hit behemoth with it.

"well it looks that you manage to hit me, but I want to see if you get free of these, SLOTH YAWN" behemoth said yawning and making hayate to fell asleep "now I will take care of Akashi"

Akashi was already far away from behemoth

"I must escape, and tell the others, behemoth is to strong" Akashi said

"Akashi you will not escape" behemoth screamed

"what but how, I must run faster" Akashi said

"you will not leave from me" behemoth said hitting Akashi, Akashi break the wall entering ladies steam room

"ouch my head" Akashi said while seeing every female covering their bodies "ladies, sorry but you must go"

"no stay here and rest" behemoth said entering to the room

"what, wait a second, your plan is to make everyone of the valley of peace lazy, but it will not work" Akashi said punching behemoth

"I must tell the other ones" Akashi said then he remembered the smoke bomb hayate gave him, he grab it and throw it below him, and one Akashi more appeared "awesome"

"Akashi go to tell the guys, I will tell the girls, behemoth can't follow both of us" Akashi said to the other Akashi

"okay" the clone said running

"hey behemoth over here" Akashi said running to the massage room

"Akashi you will not escape" behemoth said punching Akashi to the massage room "oops"

"girls we must go, behemoth is here" Akashi said but the girls where asleep "but how"

"he, he, he, everyone is asleep thank to my special ability" behemoth said

"Akashi the guys are sleeping" the clone said entering to the room

"yes, I know, it's thanks to behemoth" Akashi said

"this could not be worst" the clone said

"yes it could be" behemoth said transforming into a monster, his fur became black and he become 3 meters bigger, his claws to and his fangs

"never say, this could not be worst, because things always can be worst" Akashi said being hit by lord behemoth flying to the spa court yard

"now what" the clone asked

"I don't know" Akashi said

"I know, I will kill you" lord behemoth said

"that's not a good idea" both Akashis said

Lord behemoth smashed his punch but the akashis manage to get away, then lord behemoth hit his claws on the ground, then the akashis jump over his arms and run to hit behemoth face, then they fell to the ground, but it wasn't over, lord behemoth started to dig on the ground taking out a steam pipe and cut it so the vapor create a dense smoke cloud, but he did a big mistake.

"Akashi grab my hand" Akashi said

"okay" the clone said grabbing Akashi's hand "but how this will help"

"throw me to behemoth" Akashi said being throw to behemoth and grabbing the back of his head and pulling it

"what are you doing" behemoth asked

"you now the most sensible part of a sloth bear is his throat, akashis now" Akashi screamed, then when the smoke dissipate one Akashi was grabbing the hand of the other, while the other was ready with a energy ball

"BAO GUAN" the Akashi said being sent directly to behemoth throat making an energy explosion

"I did it" the real Akashi said falling to the floor, while in the entire spa everyone was awakening because Akashi defeated behemoth

"but was happening" everyone came running to the courtyard, they just saw behemoth lying on the ground and three akashis surrounding him

"you are defeated behemoth give up" the real Akashi said

"I, I, I can't move, but how did you defeated me" behemoth asked

"Akashi, hold him, I will take out his daemon, Gāi jīgòu xiànzài hēi yè, guāng fēng" taking out the daemon of behemoth

"no my daemon, I won't be weak" behemoth trying to punch hayate but Akashi stopped him

"why are you so angry, finally you are free from that curse" Akashi said

"but that daemon was my every thing, now I'm nothing" behemoth said

"what do you mean" Akashi said with a smile "you have this great spa, and now that that daemon is out of you, we can stop fighting and be friends"

"really then of all what I did" behemoth asked

"yes, just stay out of problems" kasha said

"okay, from now on behemoth, is not more a demon lord" behemoth said

"excellent, now I think I should leave, I hope we will meet again behemoth" Akashi said giving the hand to behemoth

"you did a great job Akashi, and it looks you made a new friend, enemies are not forever, but friendship never disappears" tigress said

"that's right tigress, that's right" Akashi said

"hey hayate, I always asked myself, what is that scroll you carry on your back" po asked

"this scroll, contains all the information of the families of daemons and archangel" hayate said opening the big scroll

"What do you mean" Akashi asked

"let me explain, since years there have been two mayor families of daemons and archangels, the felines and canines, they have been in a war since many years, but because the many dead the war caused, the two families decided to finish the war, but dotsu leader of the daemon canines, and Lucifer the felines daemon leader, tried to kill every archangel, but they were stopped, but that didn't stop the daemons, a new war came, daemons vs. the archangels" hayate said

"and what are those names on the scroll" kazuki asked

"well in here there are two columns, one for felines and one for canines, you can notice the last first from the list is the leader, the canines leader is akimitsu, and the felines leader is shizue, and since they are dead, Akashi you are the leader of both families, you are the next one, since you are a feline and a canine at the same time" hayate said

"what me, but I can't, I'm just a child" Akashi said

"that's why I'm here, I will train you, when you finish your training you will be able to write your name on the scroll " hayate said

"hayate why those names are in red" miyo asked

"because those are from the seven demon lords and dotsu, the seven demon lord is an organization were every member has his own demon name according to the deathly sin they have; sloth, gluttony, greed, envy, and the most strongest lust, wrath, and pride, they are commanded by Lucifer and owned by dotsu or his demon name Satan" hayate said

"hayate, and what is that aura, that always surround Akashi when he is fighting" ryosuke asked

"well, among us is called just aura, is the canalization of the spirit strength, the aura has three stages, stage one, the aura surrounds the body to make it faster and stronger, stage two the aura gets inside of muscles and bones and can make fangs and claws to grow larger then usual, stage three it varies in daemons the aura can make drastic changes on the body, and on archangels the aura takes the form of your body making and impenetrable armor of light it also can be controlled making any form you like" hayate explained

"wow, that's great grand pa, but what about the family special move, I haven't perfect it" Akashi said

"well son, go to sleep because tomorrow we will practice it all day, but first I will show you how to canalize your aura" hayate said

"yes grand pa" Akashi said running to his room

__the deathly gate__

"master the shadows told me that behemoth has left us and he become an ally of Akashi" Lucifer said

"it doesn't matter, we now he is weak, we will defeat him soon" dotsu said

"master let me do it" Lucifer said

"no, Beelzebub, you are next, get ready" dotsu said

"yes master I will not fail you" Beelzebub said

"excellent, soon my brothers son will be dead, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" dotsu said "and I will be the king of everyone"

**Oh no dotsu wants to kill Akashi this is bad, I see you on the next chapter and from now on Akashi will tell you what will happen on the next chapter. Akashi: my grand father said I will start training by canalizing my aura, but Beelzebub attacked us while eating.**

**Po: that means we will eat**

**Akashi: I don't now if I don't stop Beelzebub we will never eat again, don't miss next chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello it's time for the ninth chapter of my story, this time Beelzebub lord of gluttony will appear, will Akashi defeat him well read and review to find it out**

CHAPTER 9: Deadly picnic

_deathly gate_

"master, do you think Beelzebub will kill Akashi" Lucifer asked

"yes he will, if its necessary he will devour Akashi, piece by piece" dotsu said

"devour him, but if he do that he will never stop" Lucifer said

"there's where you enter, you will kill him" dotsu said

"but he is part of us" Lucifer said

"it doesn't matter, to win the war you must make sacrifices" dotsu said "that includes killing your own allies if its necessary"

"yes master, I will kill him" Lucifer said

"excellent, and take takeshi he must learn to fight like us, I will not tolerate another failure from him" dotsu said

"yes master" dotsu said _"he have change since Akashi escaped from him, he is weak I could easily kill him"_

"Lucifer, are you thinking in killing me, remember who saved you from death, if I want I could kill you now, don't make a bad decision" dotsu said

"yes master, sorry master" Lucifer said disappearing

"this war will not end until I kill Akashi, just wait I will kill him and I will become the supreme leader" dotsu said

__the palace__

"*snores* no thanks I don't want more rice, well just a little more" Akashi said dreaming

"son wake up, its training time" tigress said

"*yawn* okay, okay, I'm already up" Akashi said

"Akashi, go to break fast you will have a rigorous training day" tigress

"mom, did I told you look beautiful this day" Akashi said

"thanks son, but that will not help you" tigress said

"at least I tried it" Akashi said going to break fast

"good morning Akashi" viper said

"good morning master viper, do you now if hayate is awake" Akashi said

"sorry no, I don't now" viper said

"oh yes I didn't new I could paint on my room" hayate said from his room

"viper do you excuse me a moment" Akashi said entering to hayate's room, then a big ouch came from the room, and later Akashi came out

"what do you did" viper asked

"you don't want to now it" Akashi said leaving, then viper opened the door and saw hayate with his head on the ceiling

"how is that possible" viper said leaving

"good morning Akashi" po said

"good morning master po" Akashi said "what's for break fast"

"I will cook it" tigress said entering to the kitchen

"what mom, you will cook, are you sure, I mean a can help you" Akashi said

"don't worry Akashi, it can't be to difficult" tigress said putting on the apron

__one minute later__

BOOM

"how could some one can make such destruction in one minute" po asked

"well it looks tigress can" Akashi said "mom let me help you"

"okay son" tigress said

"first we need a bowel" Akashi said

"here" po said

"thanks now we add, flour, two eggs, water, and then we mix" Akashi said

"were did you learn to cook" tigress said

"well, when you are alone you must learn to cook, or you will never eat" Akashi said

"its good you know how to cook, because with tigress you will never eat" po said

"*growl* well, my son can show me how to cook" tigress said

"okay you both stop fighting" Akashi said putting between them

"yes Akashi" both said

"excellent now help me to serve everything" Akashi said

"yes Akashi" both said

_some minutes later_

"this looks great" monkey said looking to the banquet

"yes this will be a great break fast" mantis said

"who cooked this" viper asked

"Akashi did" tigress said

"Akashi" everyone said

"yes I did" Akashi said

"Akashi, Akashi where are you" miyo said

"miyo over here" Akashi said

"Akashi, hello, I was asking, if you will like to with me to a picnic" miyo said shyly

"yes I will like to go" Akashi said

"yes everyone will go" hayate said

"grandpa, why do you say everyone will go" Akashi said

"well, is time to teach you how to canalize your aura" hayate said

"what, training" Akashi said

"yes and tigress will help us" hayate said

"are you shore, you will not be a pervert" tigress said

"what, tell me one time I have been a pervert" hayate said

"the day of the hot springs, the bathroom, tigress room, do I need to continue" Akashi said

"wow, well, I promise I will not be a pervert" hayate said

"okay, but if you try to do something wrong, I will slash your face" tigress said

"well miyo it looks we will go" Akashi said

"excellent, I will tell the other ones" miyo said "I got a good place to go"

_the valley's prairie_

"these is a good place to have a picnic" Naomi said looking to the beautiful prairie

"yeah this place is great" Akashi said

"well is time to set the things" miyo said setting everything

"and when we eat" po asked

"later master po" miyo said

"later, but I want to eat now" po said

"po control yourself" shifu said

"yes master shifu" po said

"master shifu do you want something to drink" miyo said

"no thanks" shifu said

"Akashi, do tou want something to drink" miyo said

"no thanks, I'm okay" Akashi said

"Akashi, is time to train" hayate said

"okay, grandpa" Akashi said "but with what he will start"

"well, you will start canalizing your aura" hayate said

"great, and how do I do that" Akashi asked

"what, you can't canalize your aura" hayate said screaming

"well, you can show me how to canalize it" Akashi said

"*sigh* I don't have other option" hayate said "to canalize your aura you must think, in something that inspires you, that you love"

"okay" Akashi said "but what"

"take this" hayate said hitting Akashi's head "I cant tell you, the answer is in your heart"

"my heart" Akashi said looking down, then Akashi sat down crossing his legs, meditating, then of some time, the aura started to appear

"that's it Akashi, feel it" hayate said "now fell the love those persons give you, the love that help you to go farther"

Then the fangs and claws of Akashi started to grow

"that's it Akashi, now the final stage unleashed" hayate said but then the aura started to disappear "Akashi what happens, you was so near"

"is that what happens if I lose it all" Akashi said

"Akashi stop, those thoughts will make you destroy yourself" hayate said

"you are right, I must get those thoughts out of my mind" Akashi said

"Akashi, it's lunch time" tigress said

"besides I have good friends and a beautiful mother" Akashi said running to tigress

"so what's for lunch" Akashi said

"some of my special, noodle soup" po said

"can I join" a voice said from behind, everyone turned to see who was, It was a hyena

"who are you" Akashi asked

"lets just say I'm the one who's going to kill you" the hyena said

"Beelzebub" Akashi said

"exactly" Beelzebub said

"son, take everyone out off" hayate started

"grand pa, no, I wont run" Akashi said

"that's really brave, but I will finish this fast" Beelzebub said

"good for me" Akashi said closing his eyes while the aura started surrounding him

Beelzebub launched to Akashi but Akashi easily evaded him, the Beelzebub tried to punch Akashi, but Akashi grabbed Beelzebub fist, and hit Beelzebub face, then he hit Beelzebub on the stomach and then he kick Beelzebub chin sending him very far

"good fight, but I was ordered to kill you so I must obey" Beelzebub said transforming into a giant hyena with long fangs and a big mouth

"that will not help you" Akashi concentrate unlocking the second phase

"its eating time" Beelzebub said grabbing Akashi and eating him

"Akashi" tigress screamed running to Beelzebub and hitting his stomach

"return Akashi" tigress said

"but I can't" Beelzebub said with fear

"well I will go for him" tigress said jumping to Beelzebub mouth

"taste to problems" Beelzebub said then he felt something on the throat, and a big explosion came from his mouth

"you must clean your mouth buddy" Akashi said "that was really nasty, you will pay for that"

"you break all my fangs, my precious fangs, I'm going to kill you" Beelzebub said trying to grab Akashi but instead he grabbed tigress

"tigress" Akashi screamed then the white aura started to take his wolf form the third stage was unlocked

"the third stage, the most powerful is unlocked with the desire of protecting everyone you love" hayate said

"let her now" Akashi said jumping and hitting Beelzebub on his face tigress fell down but Akashi saved her

"thanks Akashi" tigress said

Then Akashi jumped to Beelzebub head and hit it several times then he kicked the back of his head, running in his back then he landed on Beelzebub tail, then he grabbed Beelzebub tail and he throw Beelzebub to a hill and running to all speed Akashi hit Beelzebub stomach.

"is that all you have, I think is time to devour, DIGESTIVE BLACK HOLE" Beelzebub said sucking everything to his mouth

"this is great, now what I will do" Akashi said seeing a giant rock on top of a hill "I got an idea, grand pa give me one clone bomb"

"Akashi what are you trying to do" hayate said giving the smoke bomb

"just watch" Akashi said throwing the smoke bomb "well other me, go to the top of that hill and wait for instructions"

"Akashi now" Akashi screamed to the his clone, the clone lifted the rock making it roll directly to Beelzebub mouth, obstructing it

"now eat this" Akashi said forming the bao guan, and running to Beelzebub and hitting the rock breaking it and then hitting Beelzebub's mouth "eat again then of that"

"my mouth, I cant more, he is to strong, I hate you Akashi" Beelzebub said fainting

"I thing that's the end" Akashi said while the aura disappeared

"Akashi you did it" hayate said

"did you think I will fail" Akashi said

"of course not" hayate said

"great job Akashi, you made easier my job" Lucifer said coming with takeshi from nowhere

"Lucifer, what are you doing" kasha asked

"doing my job, I must kill Beelzebub" Lucifer said

"no you wont" Akashi and hayate said

"dumb get out of my way" Lucifer said

"we will not let you kill Beelzebub" Akashi said

"takeshi, I will take care of them you must kill Beelzebub" Lucifer ordered

"yes master" takeshi jumping but Akashi blocked him

"you bastard" takeshi growled

"don't even try to move or I will kill you" Akashi said "grand pa can you handle Lucifer"

"yeah don't worry son" hayate said

"stupid wolves, I don't want to fight you, takeshi lets go" Lucifer said

"yes master" takeshi said disappearing with Lucifer

"cowards" ryosuke said

"don't sub estimate them, they will come back" Akashi said walking to Beelzebub "Beelzebub are you okay"

"what matters you, I don't need your mercy" Beelzebub said trying to stand up but he felled

"don't try to stand up, you are weak" Akashi said

"I'm not weak, I'm strong" Beelzebub said falling again

"Beelzebub stop trying, you must rest, let us help you" Akashi said

"why, are you trying to help me" Beelzebub said

"because I don't hate you, and I want to be friends" Akashi said

"friends" Beelzebub asked

"yes, all of us can be your friends" tigress said

"thanks, but I must think it" Beelzebub said standing and leaving "I hope we see again Akashi"

"see you later Beelzebub" Akashi said

"you did a great job Akashi" tigress said

"so this means we can eat" po asked

"yes we can master po" Akashi said

"awesome, lets go I'm hungry" po said

_deathly gate_

"you stupid how could you fail" dotsu said

"sorry master" Lucifer said

"now my plans, are ruined, I must create a new one" dotsu said

"but why master" Lucifer said

"because the more allies Akashi has, the more stronger he will become" dotsu said

"master I can go and find those traitors and kill them" Lucifer said

"it won't be necessary, they will be punished at their time" dotsu said

"okay master" Lucifer said

"Mammon, get ready is your turn, and don't fail me or you will die" dotsu said

"don't worry master, I will kill him" mammon said

"Akashi, your death will soon arrive, just wait I will kill you" dotsu said laughing demoniacally

**Two demon lords down, will Akashi defeat the missing ones, will dotsu kill him, there is just one way to now it, continue reading to find out and don't miss the next chapter.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: I defeated Beelzebub, but dotsu will not give up, he sent an old enemy to kill me, he will do everything to do it, but who is that little girl, mammon don't even touch her.**

**Hayate: Akashi mammon is a dangerous lord you must be car full and save that little girl**

**Tigress: Akashi, I will go with you**

**Akashi: what tigress is coming, that's weird**

**Everyone: don't miss the next chapter of dark apprentice**

**oh and i just forget to tell you this is the eleventh chapter, the tenth chapter will be a hallowen special.**


	10. halloween special

**Hello its time for the Halloween special of dark apprentice, sorry for not telling you it is just a surprise since Halloween is coming I was wanting to write a scary special, in this chapter no demon lord will appear this is just the Halloween special and there will be a Christmas special then of these, so lets go with the show.**

Chapter 10**: **night of horrors

The sun started to shine Akashi was sleeping in his room when some one entered and tried to awake Akashi

"Akashi wake up" the voice said

"what happens, ahhhhh" Akashi screamed because he see a giant panda with a zombie mask "po what are you trying to do"

"hahahaha, buddy you must have look your face, it was so funny" po said

"pooooo, you will regret this" Akashi said

"hey buddy don't get angry is the night festival" po said being kicked out of Akashi's room then tigress passed by there seeing po on the floor

"it looks your prank, wasn't so good" tigress said

"he is too strong" po said

"what I will do with you po" tigress said

"try to show him, not to scare me, next time I will kill him"

"don't get angry Akashi he was just playing" tigress said

"I don't like the night festival" Akashi said

"Akashi are you scared" tigress asked

"of course not" Akashi said "is that is embarrassing, to walk around there dressed like a monster and asking candies"

"Akashi that activity is for kids, teen agers can go to a costume parties and walk around the village seeing the decorations or buy things, or go to a spooky house" tigress said

"costume parties, spooky houses, please that's pathetic" Akashi said

"Akashi are going with your friends to the festival" viper asked

"I don't think so" Akashi said

"but it will be great, and there will be a party" mo key said

"please guys come on we can help you to chose your costume" viper said

"what, no I don't want" Akashi said, but viper and monkey grabbed him

_costume shop_

"guys I don't think this is good" Akashi said with a costume of a squid

"yeah, you don't look so good" viper said

"lets try an octopus" monkey said

"I don't think so" Akashi said taking out the costume

"well what do you want to wear" viper asked

"I will like not to wear something" Akashi said

"Akashi you must decide for something" viper said

"well, hey what is that" Akashi said looking to a short sleeve long white coat (a/n:similar to the coat used by minato namikaze of naruto) with a wolf paw on the back, and also in the back was written savage wolf in black

"what I that costume" Akashi asked

"I really don't know, what about you monkey" viper asked

"sorry I don't now" monkey said

"it's the coat of the greatest warrior that ever existed he was the equivalent of the dragon warrior, he was known as the savage wolf" a pick said

"this coat how many it cost" Akashi asked

"well, I ask you fifty coins" the pig asked

"take them" Akashi said giving the coins to the pig

"the savage wolf" Akashi said taking the coat

"Akashi are you sure you will use this" viper asked

"yes I'm sure" Akashi said

_at night_

Akashi putted on the coat he buy with his old clothes below the coat, while tigress was a were wolf, her fur was brown, and she was having long fangs, viper was witch, po was a mummy, crane and monkey were zombies, and mantis was a spider.

"Akashi, I will give you permission to go to the party with your friends but don't do something stupid" tigress said

"yes tigress don't worry" Akashi said hearing someone knocking the door it was miyo and the others Naomi was dressed as a fairy, ryosuke was a vampire, and kazuki was a zombie, but miyo was the one that attracted his attention, she was dressed as an angel

"miyo you look just like an angel" Akashi said

"of course because I'm dressed like an angel" miyo said while the others were laughing

"hey Akashi don't you fell something is missing" kazuki said

"what" Akashi said thinking "hayate, where is him"

"don't worry about him, the hot spring are closed" shifu said

"aren't you coming master shifu" Akashi asked

"no I'm to old for this, you are young, you must enjoy the life" shifu said

"okay shifu" Akashi said living

"savage wolf, you have a great son" shifu said

_night festival_

"guys were should we go" Akashi asked

"what about the spooky house" ryosuke said then they heard a drunk guy in one stand

"hayate" all of them said

"yeah, this is great sake and girls, a great combination" hayate said

"grand pa, this is pathetic" Akashi said "you are pathetic"

"huh, Akashi, how are you, come here and drink some sake"

"grand pa remember what you told me about the prohibition of a warrior" Akashi said remembering _"Akashi I want to tell you the prohibition of a warrior, there are the sake, women, and money" _

"you broke two of three" Akashi said

"Akashi lets go" miyo said

"_maybe I'm drunk, but a can recognize that coat, akimitsu" _hayate think

_spooky house_

"this is it, the spooky house" miyo said

"is not to scary" Akashi said

"so, why are you trembling" ryosuke said

"I'm not trembling, is that there is to much cold here" Akashi said

"yeah right, you are scared Akashi" kazuki said

"thanks for the support kazuki" Akashi said

"come on guys, lets go in" miyo said, the guys entered the house seeing the head of a pig on the floor

"ahhhhh" everyone screamed hugging themselves

"welcome to the most terrifying, house of ghost" the pig said

"its just a pig" miyo said, then everyone look that they were hugging and break the hug

"I new it wasn't real" Akashi said

"that's why you screamed like a little girl" Naomi said

"no, is that I hit with a rock" Akashi said

"what are you waiting for come in" the pig said

"okay, okay, I thought the dead will not bother" Akashi said entering to the house, when they just gave a few steps Akashi felt something touching his arm, when Akashi stopped the others turned to Akashi putting a horror face

"guys , don't try to scare me, nothing scares me" Akashi said but the others where pointing behind him

"Akashi turn back" miyo said Akashi turned his head seeing the death

"ahhhhh" Akashi ran to all speed deeper in the house

"Akashi wait us" miyo said running behind him

"guys don't stop" Akashi said then he felled on a hole in the ground

"Akashi are you okay" miyo asked

"yes don't worry" Akashi said then he saw he was over million of bones "ahhhhh, bones" then one arm grabbed his feet "AHHHHHHHH" Akashi jumped from the hole and running again

"Akashi wait" ryosuke said running after him and then both of them felled into another room, while the others just past by it

"ouch, that hurt" Akashi said

"Akashi, get up from me" ryosuke said standing up and seeing a lot of dead bodies on the floor

"are those corpses" Akashi asked

"yes, and now they are standing up" ryosuke said both of them hugged themselves "zom… zom… zombies" both screamed

"what are they doing" Akashi asked

"they… they are dancing" ryosuke said

"dancing" Akashi said opening his eyes "that is thriller"

"yes, yes it is" ryosuke said

"why are the zombies dancing" Akashi asked

"they stop dancing, now they are coming here" ryosuke said

"run" both screamed they run through a door being followed by the zombies

"they are behind us" Akashi said

"keep running, I see a door" ryosuke said, opening the door just to find ghosts

"gh…gh…gh… GHOSTS" both screamed, then a rope came from nowhere

"Akashi climb" ryosuke said climbing being followed by Akashi

"guys finally we find you" miyo said

"there is not time, lets get out of here" Akashi said but the five were trapped by a rope, being flipped upside down

"what is happening now" Akashi said

"ha ha ha ha, you must see your faces guys, it was so funny" po said appearing with the others

"po, I must knew this was just one of your pranks" Akashi said

"sorry, but it wasn't my prank, it was tigress" po said pointing to tigress in a death costume, she was still having the wolf costume

"tigress, it was your plan" Akashi asked

"I want to prove if you was really brave" tigress said

"ha, ha, ha really funny" Akashi said

"guys, guys look behind you" miyo said to the five they were zombies

"ZOMBIES" the five screamed cutting the ropes so they could escape

"tigress, quit it, is not funny anymore" Akashi said

"Akashi is not me" tigress said

"hey buddy great costume" a pig said to a zombie, but the zombie bitted him transforming the pig into a zombie

"ahhhhhhh, if he bites you, you are dead literally" Akashi said when they finally get to the exit they saw all the village zombified

"now what" monkey said

"guys run I will get them, go and tell shifu" Akashi said

"Akashi are you sure" tigress said

"yes I'm very sure" Akashi said running to distract the zombies

"guys lets go" tigress said, they run to the palace opening the door seeing master shifu sited on the floor

"master shifu we got a problem, there are zombies in all the village" miyo said

"yes I now" shifu said biting miyo and Naomi

"ahhhhh, he is a zombie" po screamed

"yes, and I'm hungry, girls take care of your of your friends" shifu said jumping over mantis and biting him the girls jumped over ryosuke and kazuki

"they are zombies too, the others run" tigress said they run as fast as they could, to the village, they founded hayate drinking on a bar

"master hayate we need your help" viper said

"yes, in what I can help" hayate said biting viper

"oh come on" po said then viper bitted monkey and hayate bitted crane

"now you are alone guys, come on an join us" Akashi said appearing

"po" tigress said

"yes"

"RUN" tigress screamed ran but they were surrounded by the zombies they were just po and tigress alone

"po, I think this is the end" tigress said

"tigress it was a pleasure to meet you" po said hugging tigress

"po sorry for calling you incompetent, fat panda" tigress said

"tigress sorry for calling you fluffy face cat" po said

"po, I was the one that let you locked on the bath room" tigress said

"tigress, I was the one that entered to your room while you were on the bathroom and took your clothes, because I thought it will be funny to see you on a towel, looking for your clothes" po said

"so it was you" tigress said

"sorry, but now it doesn't matters" po said

"its eating time" Akashi said "ready, three, two, one, now"

"happy night festival" everyone screamed

"what, who, where, why" both tigress and po said

"ha…ha….ha, guys you must look your faces" Akashi said

"Akashi, this was your plan" tigress asked

"yes it was, you deserve it" Akashi said

"why" both said

"because playing pranks on me" Akashi said

"all the village is on this" tigress said

"if you are going to do it, do it huge" Akashi said

"not cool man" po said

"well everyone thinks its cool, oh and you are still hugging tigress" Akashi said

"oh, he..he..he" po said letting tigress

"well played Akashi, well played" tigress said

"well what are we doing here there is a great party, lets go" Naomi said

"po wait, what did you said about taking my clothes" tigress said

"well, it was just that I was angry and" po started but he was kicked to the palace

"good kick, that's a new record" Akashi said "hey master shifu do you fell old then of these prank"

"Akashi, thanks to you I fell like a teen ager again" shifu said

"you are welcome shifu" Akashi said

_then of several minutes of dancing_

"this was the greatest night festival ever" Akashi said

"yes and you make a great prank" tigress said

"good night tigress, and don't let the zombies bite you" Akashi said while tigress leaned to sleep

**There do you have it my Halloween special, tell me what do you think, if it was funny and what was the most funniest part, and don't forget to read the next chapter it will be my Christmas special, oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN, don't let the zombies bite you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and welcome to my new chapter, in this chapter Akashi will know he isn't alone, and he will get a surprise when mammon tries to kill him well enjoy yourself, read and review**

CHAPTER 10: the winter festival

The sun started to shine in the valley of peace but this time something white was covering, the valley it was snow, yesterday at night a big snow storm felled over the valley of peace.

"*yawn* wow this morning is really cold, I will let some sun to enter the room" Akashi said opening the window but tons of snow felled over him "snow, it's snow, that means"

"winter festival" tigress said she was dressed in her normal outfit but the sleeves where longer, and she also was using a scarf

"yes finally, some resting time" Akashi said

"of course not" hayate said "you must learn how to create a perfect bao guan"

"what, okay but when I finish I will rest" Akashi said

"okay Akashi" hayate said _"just like his father"_

"get dressed Akashi" tigress said

"yes mom' Akashi said

_training hall_

"I'm here grand pa" Akashi said

"okay Akashi take this" hayate said giving Akashi a water balloon

"for what is this" Akashi asked

"its for you, this phase of the training will help you how to rotate the energy, observe" hayate said then the water In the balloon started to boil, then the balloon burst

"but what happened, why did the balloon burst" Akashi asked

"because I used my aura to rotate the water in every direction until the balloon burst" hayate explained "now tried you"

"okay, I will try" Akashi said concentrating but nothing happened "but why it didn't burst

"Akashi you must rotate one parte of the aura in one direction and the other part to another" hayate said

"okay, lets try" Akashi tried again but nothing happened

"Akashi you are like your father, when you concentrate your aura, the aura burst upward, but your aura must rotate to create a bao guan"

"rotate it, but how" Akashi asked

"normally you must rotate it naturally, but you must find a way to rotate the aura if you want to create a bao guan" hayate said

"what you aren't going to help me" Akashi said

"you hear your grand father Akashi, you must do it by your own" tigress said

"great I must learn how to rotate my aura and I can't do it naturally" Akashi said

"Akashi what are you doing" viper said

"I'm training" Akashi said

"great, but I hope you get all the gifts, you will give to us" viper said

"oh crap I forget to buy them I must run" Akashi said running to the village

"that is just a weird boy" viper said

_the village_

"gifts, I must look for the gifts, well I got the masters and my friends gift who I'm missing, I'm missing tigress gift, but where I can find it" Akashi said "yes I remember, when she obligate me to go with her to shopping"

"_why I need to come, I hate, the shops" Akashi said_

"_because we need someone to carry our things" tigress said_

"_and you need to be with girls some days" miyo said_

"_but I'm not a girl, I hate to carry heavy things" Akashi said_

"_tigress, come and look this kimono, it have the same design of your shirt" Naomi said_

"_what a beautiful kimono, I wish I could buy it" tigress said looking to a fancy red kimono, with the usual cut in one side and golden flowers_

"_don't worry tigress I'm sure you will get it some day" miyo said don't you think Akashi"_

"_*snores* uh, what" Akashi said_

"_Akashi, you're an idiot" miyo said_

"yes that's it, a kimono, now where did tigress saw it" Akashi said remembering "oh I remember, it was a tiny store near the market" Akashi said running to the market entering, and seeing two white tigress a female tiger around three or four years, and an adult male tiger

"look, father, a costumer" the little girl said but then she left to another room

"sorry for that is my daughter saori, hello my name is taiga" the tiger said

"hello is a pleasure to meet you" Akashi said "I'm looking for the kimono that you are sealing"

"the red one" taiga asked

"yes that one" Akashi said

"well, here is the last one, it will cost, twenty coins" norikazu said

"here, and thanks for the kimono" Akashi said leaving but when he leaved he saw a raccoon with two gorillas "are those the same gorillas"

"hey buddy, I'm here for my money, were is it" the raccoon asked

"sorry but I don't have your money, please give me more time" taiga said

"okay, but we will need to break some things here" the raccoon said

"no you won't, if its necessary I will fight you" saori said

"ha, you think you will stop me, gorillas take care of him" the raccoon said, when the gorilla was going to smash her, some one appeared, and grabbed the arm of the gorilla

"nice to see you again" Akashi said

"Akashi" the gorillas said

"exactly" Akashi said throwing the gorilla out of the store, and then he kicked the other

"ha, good luck next time" Akashi said

"Akashi, you will pay for this" the raccoon said leaving

"ha, leaving with the tail between the legs" Akashi said

"Akashi sir, thanks for the help" taiga said

"you are welcome" Akashi said "and why are those guys here"

"well, is that, there are some rumors he is part of the demon lords, and we all fear him, that's why we pay him to protect us" taiga said

"buddy, he is not protecting you, he is abusing of you" Akashi said

"yes, and thanks again, I must repay you this" taiga said

"no thanks, it just my work" Akashi said

"don't worry, we want to repay you, what about a dinner, your master can come with me" taiga said

"do you mean master tigress" Akashi said

"yes, while saori can stay with you" taiga said

"no way, I will not stay on the house of a dog" she said

"do you think I will like to take care of a, little girl like you" Akashi said

"well both of you stop fighting" taiga said

"father, please don't let me with him" saori said

'but saori, it will be just for one night, and you are to young to stay alone" taiga said

"but father" she said

"sorry, but you are staying with him" taiga said

"okay father" saori said

"see you later saori" Akashi said leaving

_later at night_

"Akashi I hope, you can handle this" tigress asked

"come on tigress, if I can defeat an three meters tall hyena, I can handle a little girl" Akashi said

"good, but in case I get a nanny for you" tigress said

"what, no I refuse" kasha said

"to late, she is here" tigress said hearing some one knocking the door, then she went to opened the door

"miyo, you are the nanny" Akashi said seeing miyo

"nope, is my sister" miyo said

"hello, I'm the one that will take care of you" seeing a Chinese mountain cat

"mei ling, mei ling, the mei ling that helped master crane, to get started on kung fu, is miyo's sister" Akashi said

"yes, why are you impressed" miyo asked

"well, now that you mention it you are kind of similar, both of you are beautiful" Akashi said

"thanks" the girls said

"Akashi, saori is coming" tigress said

"great" Akashi said

"who is saori" miyo asked

"a little girl, I must take care" Akashi said

"hi, master tigress" taiga said "saori, go with miss mei"

"hi, saori, I will take care of you" mei ling said

"great, because I don't want that dog touch me" saori said

"Awww, so adorable" miyo said

"yeah, I think I will throw up" Akashi said

"Akashi, take care of her" tigress said "because something happens to her, you run from here to Mongolia with p at your bag"

"yes, mom don't worry" Akashi said

"the dog is scared" saori said

"saori don't call me dog" Akashi said

"Akashi, let her it will not kill you" mei ling said

"great I must take care this little girl, I will go training" Akashi said

"Akashi, go to bath" Mei ling said

"What" Akashi said

"I'm taking care of you to, so obey" mei ling said

"yes doggy obey" saori said

"you little" Akashi said looking to miyo laughing with the hand in her mouth "what are you laughing at"

_the bath room_

"great, I must obey to what mei ling order me, I hate this" Akashi said entering the showers

"now saori is time for the bath" mei ling said entering

"yeah, I will bath too" miyo said

"_oh crap, I forget this is the only bathroom in all the palace, a big palace, and just one bathroom" Akashi said in his mind_

"sis, were is Akashi" miyo asked

"he is on that shower don't worry" mei ling said

"great lets bath" miyo said

"Akashi are you there" mei ling asked "I'm going in"

"ahhhhhh" Akashi screamed running out of the bathroom

"oh there you are" mei ling said

_some minutes later_

"Akashi come down to eat" Mei ling said

"what are we going to eat" Akashi asked

"my famous, rice pie" miyo said

"sounds great" Akashi said

"and it tastes better" miyo said

"it's eating time" Akashi said gulping the rice pie

"is this the great guy, you was talking about" mei ling asked

"well, he is better" miyo said

"well is sleeping time" mei ling said

"what but, I'm not tired I'm okay" Akashi said

"sorry, but tigress said you must sleep early" mei ling said

"yes, so go to sleep" mei ling said

"tigress, you will pay me this" Akashi said

_some hours later_

"did he gave problems" tigress asked

"don't worry tigress, he is a weird, but good boy" mei ling said

"thanks mei ling, you can leave now" tigress said

"thanks, lets go miyo" mei ling said

"so taiga, it was a great dinner I hope we can go other night" tigress said

"yeah, me too" taiga said getting near tigress face

"I thing, I'm sure this time I will throw up" Akashi said

"Akashi" tigress said

"my stomach, it is gross" Akashi said

"Akashi stop joking" tigress said

"okay" Akashi said with a sigh

"see you later taiga" tigress said closing the door

"you love him right" Akashi said

"of course not" tigress said blushing

"what ever you say tigress" Akashi said

"lets go to sleep" tigress said

_mid night_

Akashi and tigress were sleeping until they heard something.

"tigress did you hear that" Akashi said

"yes" tigress said

"I will go, stay here" Akashi said

"Akashi, be careful" tigress said, Akashi opened the door seeing a shadow sent by dotsu, Akashi jumped over the shadow and grabbed his throat

"what do you want here" Akashi asked

"I just came to give you a message" the shadow said

"I don't want to hear it" Akashi said

"so it doesn't matters what will happen to that little sari girl" the shadow said

"what" everyone asked

"mammon, trapped the girl and he killed his father" the shadow said disappearing

"saori, why is that name familiar to me, oh I remember" hayate said "Akashi saori, believed or not is your sister"

Akashi just stayed there shocked, and then the aura started to surround him, and darted out of the palace at a great speed

"Akashi, everyone lets go" tigress said

"this is the worst, winter festival I had" po said

"everyone move faster Akashi is to fast" tigress said

"Just like her mother" hayate said

"viper, crane, and monkey, go and get Akashi's friends, and viper take Naomi and miyo to taiga's house, crane call ryosuke and kazuki" tigress said

"okay" they said

"Akashi, wait for us" tigress said

Akashi was getting near a grave yard, he break the door and darted to a mausoleum where mammon (a/n: the raccoon that tried to robe taiga) was sited with saori tied

"mammon, you are going to die" Akashi said

"Akashi, you came" mammon said "number 22 (mammon's servant she is a raccoon too) take the little girl, I must take care of this"

"yes master" twenty two said taking a knife

"mammon stop this" takeshi said appearing

"takeshi" Akashi said in surprise

"mammon I got orders, of stopping you, you can't involucrate innocent people" takeshi said

"don't worry, just observe how I kill Akashi" mammon said

Mammon jumped over Akashi but he dodged and when he tried to punch mammon he was stopped when mammon said

"if you punch me I will kill that girl" mammon said hitting Akashi "good so don't move or I will kill saori"

"bro….bro…. brother" saori screamed, that word entered to takeshi's mind, takeshi was there because same days ago saori visited him, making him remember his sister, saori screamed the same way saori did when Lucifer killed her

_taiga house_

"Mr. taiga, Mr. taiga wake up" viper said

"uh, what, were is saori" taiga said feeling a pain on his arm

"don't stand up, you receive a cut on your arm" Naomi said

"this is bad" taiga said looking at his arm

"we should take you to a hospital" viper said

"no, and I'm sorry for this" taiga said throwing a smoke bomb and escaping

"Mr. Taiga, please don't go" viper said

_grave yard_

"Akashi, brother, I missed you, don't lose" saori said,

"shut up little girl" twenty two said, then takeshi jumped and kicked twenty two and untying saori

"Akashi, look Mr. takeshi helped me" saori said

"takeshi, you traitor" mammon said

"from now on takeshi, son of Lucifer, will leave the deathly gate" takeshi said

"takeshi, I will kill you" mammon said then Akashi hit him several times, then he kicked n the stomach and then grabbing his throat and smashing him on the floor

"mammon I will kill you" Akashi said

"well, but lets make this battle fair" mammon said transforming into a demonic raccoon with four hands coming out of his back "are you ready Akashi"

"ready" Akashi said running to mammon but he was blocked "but what"

"ha, ha, ha, Akashi, do you know why, nobody can't touch me is because this extra arms, is my three hundred sixty degrees defense" mammon said jumping over Akashi grabbing his arms and punching him

"Akashi, come on, concentrate" hayate said

"concentrate" Akashi said kicking off mammon then Akashi started to move his hands around a single point, then the aura started to rotate creating a shuriken of energy

"hikari shuriken" Akashi said launching the shuriken cutting the extra arms of mammon

"but, what, you bastard, my arms, my impenetrable defense" mammon said crying then Akashi came and kicked him

"Akashi you did it" saori said

"that was great Akashi" tigress said

"that was impressive Akashi" takeshi said

"takeshi why are you here" Akashi asked

"is that, I want to fight you, but in a honorable way" takeshi said leaving

"I will never understand him" Akashi said

"brother" saori said hugging Akashi

"saori, my little sister" Akashi said hugging saori

"saori are you okay" taiga said appearing

"yes daddy Akashi protected me" saori said

"taiga, you are okay" tigress said

"yes, tigress, thanks" taiga said staring to tigress eyes

"so kiss her" saori said

"yeah, what are you waiting for tigress" Akashi said, then tigress kissed taiga

"I never thought I will live to see this" po and shifu said

"Akashi, you are starting a new life" hayate said from a tree "akimitsu, he will be happy"

"master tigress, I love you" taiga said

"me to, since the date" tigress said

"hey love birds, I think this is not a good place to get in love" Akashi said

"I think I will, throw up" mammon said

"mammon, why did, you tried to kill me, we can be friends" Akashi said

"friends, I must think it, Akashi you are a good person, but you must be careful dotsu hates you, and he will not stop until he kills you" mammon said

"let him try" Akashi said

"you are crazy" mammon said leaving

"Akashi, that's was great, awesome, you create a new attack, you are awesome" po said

"thanks master po" Akashi said "we should leave to the palace"

"oh, yes is winter festival, the gifts" po said running with everyone letting Akashi almost alone

"you are starting again Akashi" takeshi said

"takeshi I want t thank you" Akashi said

"don't worry, I was just helping" takeshi said

"so, friends" Akashi said

"don't push it, these feelings are new to me, I must get use to them" takeshi said leaving

_the palace_

Everyone was sleeping, tigress and taiga were hugging, saori was sleeping with hayate, and the others were around po

"well I must sleep to" Akashi said but a voice stopped him

"brother come and sleep with us" saori said, then Akashi sat and slept on hamates' shoulder

"_a mother, a father, a sister, my family, my friends, I'm not more in the darkness, thanks tigress this is because of you" Akashi thought_

__deathly gate__

"stupid, incompetent, losers, I can't relay on you, thanks to you we lose two warriors, and Akashi have a new family, he is getting stronger" dotsu said

"master, sorry, let me handle this, thanks to Akashi I lost my son" Lucifer said

"no, leviathan, you are next" dotsu said "and don't fail me"

"never master" leviathan said

"Akashi your family and friends will die soon" dotsu said laughing demonically

**Akashi is now having a new family, he is happy now, does this happiness will stay forever with him or dotsu will destroy it, but remember friendship and love will always prevail on the darkness, it doesn't matters how dark it is, the spark of love will shine like the sun.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: a new family is this real, I must be dreaming, I'm so happy**

**Miyo: Akashi will you like to go to a date with me**

**Akashi: what really, yes I will like, the things are getting better this is great, but what, leviathan, you will not ruin my life I will fight for what I love, I will defeat you**

**Everyone: don't miss the next chapter of dark apprentice**

**Attention please:**** I will be drawing every scene, character, or place, you tell me t draw and post it on my profile, so in every review let me your scene, place or character that you like and I will draw them**


	12. Chapter 12

**Is time for the twelve chapter of Akashi's adventure, this story is almost ending so don't stop reading, because the things will get intense, oh and remember I will be drawing every scene, character, place of this story that you want to now how is it.**

Chapter 12: the worst date

The sun started to shine in the valley of peace, Akashi was on the floor with his sister beside sleeping, they were so calm when someone threw water to Akashi

"but what is happening" Akashi asked

"wake up, you are wasting the sun" hayate said

"oh grand pa is just you, wake me up when tigress calls me" Akashi said

"WAKE UP" hayate said kicking Akashi

"grand pa why did you do that" saori asked

"sorry, is that I kick him to hard" hayate said

"saori is time to breakfast" tigress said

"coming mom" saori said walking down the stairs

"saori where is your brother" tigress asked

"he will land in a couple of minutes" saori said

"okay, wait, what do you mean with land" tigress asked, seeing Akashi falling in front of her "oh, never mind"

"that was, a bad landing" taiga said

"and It hurt a lot" Akashi said

"hey, taiga, can, you explain us how did saori became your daughter" viper asked

"Well it was a rainy night, I was younger, and I was part of the special hunter unit, a, place that there is not friendship and no love, and one of my mission was to kill dotsu" taiga explained

"_dotsu why we need to leave" shizue asked_

"_because they are looking for me, they want to kill me" dotsu said_

"_you deserve death" shizue said_

"_I don't deserve nothing" dotsu said hitting shizue_

"_don't hit her" Akashi said trying to stop him but it was useless_

"_don't bother me Akashi" dotsu said hitting Akashi_

"_dotsu please don't do nothing, we will obey just let him" shizue said_

"_well take everything we must leave now" dotsu said_

"_stop right there dotsu" taiga said appearing_

"_shizue run, now" dotsu said_

"_wait saori" shizue screamed_

"_let her" dotsu said disappearing_

"_crap, he escaped, but who is saori" taiga said entering to a room seeing a little girl crying, he take her on his arms, feeling the pain of that little girl and decide to adopt her_

"since that night, saori became my little girl, I trained her, took care of her, giving her anything she needed, and I promise myself I will kill dotsu for what he did to saori"

"father" saori said

"taiga, I promise I will make dotsu pay for what he did t me, to saori, to my mother, I will never rest until I make him pay" Akashi said

"Akashi, thanks a lot" taiga said

"Akashi, if you want to succeed in that mission you must train dotsu is a powerful enemy, training is the only thing that can help you" hayate said

"yes, grand pa what is the next step to control the bao guang" kasha asked

"well, now that you understand rotation, you must master the explosion of energy, you must concentrate all the aura and let it go at the exact time, the bao guang hit the opponent" hayate said giving a rubber ball "use your energy to explode this ball, it will be harder that the water balloon since the rubber ball is more elastic"

"it doesn't matters I will try it" Akashi said taking the ball and concentrating the ball started to become larger but the aura only opened a tiny hole

"don't worry Akashi, this phase of the training is harder but I know you will master it" hayate said

"poor Akashi, he can't do it" viper said

"don't worry, Akashi may not master it now but soon he will do it, he is a strong boy" mantis said

"wow, mantis that is the most intelligent thing you had ever said" crane said

"Akashi, he works to much, he need some rest" viper said

"Akashi, you will do it I know you can" miyo said

"miyo you came" kasha said

"yes, is that well, is that" miyo said

"_she is like shizue" hayate think_

"hey Akashi tell her something" viper said pushing Akashi

"miyo, well, hi, , well, hi, you look beautiful today" Akashi said

"lame" monkey said

"well, thanks, I think I must come later, it looks you are busy" miyo said

"Akashi, I think we must talk" tigress said taking Akashi to her room

"Akashi, are you in love of miyo right" tigress said

"yes, but I don't now nothing about love" Akashi said

"well, I should take you with an expert" tigress said

_viper's room_

"so you want some love tips right" viper said

"yes" Akashi said

"well, to get girl love you must be yourself, be gallant and polite, and also we love the handsome boys" viper said

"really, that is easy" Akashi said

"well, get prepared, because you will ask a date to miyo ling" viper said

"WHAT" Akashi said in surprise

"a date, that is perfect, you can know her, and kiss her" tigress said

"a date but I'm not sure" Akashi said

"come on Akashi" viper said

"okay" Akashi said

"Akashi are you here" miyo said entering

"talking about the roman queen" tigress said

"Miyo…hi….look is that I will like to invite you to a date" Akashi said

"a…a….a date, I don't know, well yes, I will like to go, maybe we can go to Mr. pings noodle shop" miyo said

"yes of course" Akashi said

"excellent, see you there" miyo said leaving

"but, what I just did, this is my first date" Akashi said

"don't worry, you will be okay" viper said

"I hope so" Akashi said fainting

"he will be okay right" viper asked

"yeah don't worry" tigress said

_at night_

"I'm so nervous" Akashi said

"don't worry, you will be okay" tigress said

"Akashi remember, be you, be polite, and you are going late to your date" viper said

"what, not again, I must run" Akashi said leaving

_miyo's house_

"I'm nervous this is my first date" miyo said

"don't worry, you will be okay" mei ling said

"but what if he tries to kiss me" miyo asked

"if he is a good boy, you just let him kiss you" mei ling said

"thanks sis" miyo said when she heard someone at the door, she went to open it, she saw a tired Akashi panting on front of her

"miyo…..I'm…here…..ready to leave" Akashi said

"yes I'm ready" miyo said taking Akashi from his arm

"wait not to fast, I'm tired" Akashi said

_ping's noodle shop_

"these is a beautiful place" miyo said

"yes, wait here I will go to order two noodle bowls" Akashi said

"okay" miyo said sitting down

"Mr. Ping, two noodle bowls please" Akashi said

"yes, Akashi" Mr. ping said bringing two bowls to Akashi

"thanks" Akashi said taking the bowls to the table "miyo, here is your bowl"

"thanks Akashi" miyo said

"you are welcome" Akashi said eating

"Akashi, can I ask you something" miyo said

"yes, what is it" Akashi said

"why, do you want to kill dotsu, I mean, you are free, you can leave your life" miyo asked

"because, dotsu killed my mother, he make me suffer, and I will avenge everyone that was tortured by dotsu, it is my soul's destiny" Akashi said

"a soul destiny" miyo said

"miyo I want to take you to very special place' Akashi said

"okay" miyo said following Akashi

_Akashi's special spot_

"well, open your eyes" Akashi said, showing a hidden garden on top of an old building "I came to these place, when I need to think"

"this is a beautiful place" miyo said

"yes, I discovered these place, when I was five years old" Akashi said

"these is a great place, and I can see the stars from here" miyo said sitting down

"yes, some times I stayed sleeping here" Akashi said sitting down

"really, well this place look really comfortable" miyo said

"yes, I always wished to bring someone here" Akashi said

"well, I'm here now" miyo said

"yes, yes you are" Akashi said getting near miyo

"_he is getting near me, what I must do" miyo thought, _then she also did the same getting more near kissing Akashi, then both slept in each other arms

_midnight_

"miyo I thing we must go" Akashi said waking up

"yes, is to late" miyo said

"come on, is time to leave" Akashi said

"yes, aka….."miyo said but someone jumped and took her "Akashi help"

"miyo, don't worry I'm going" Akashi said going after the person who took miyo

"Akashi, help me" miyo screamed

"miyo don't worry, hey you let miyo" Akashi said

"I don't think so" a crocodile said

"wait a second" Akashi said "leviathan"

"yes, you dumb, and don't try to stop me or I will kill this girl" leviathan said

"Leviathan you are not going to kill her" Akashi said grabbing leviathan tail and throw him to the floor

"Akashi, Akashi, you think you will defeat me" leviathan said tying miyo

"yes I will defeat you" Akashi said jumping over leviathan and hit his head but leviathan used his tail to hit Akashi, Akashi felled to the floor, he knew leviathan tail is strong, so he run to leviathan punching his stomach but nothing happened, Akashi realize leviathans skin was to hard, nothing can get through it, but then he remembered the weak point of a crocodile, the only part that is not protected, his eyes, if kasha can just hit them a single time, he will win so he jumped over leviathan's head and kicked his eyes, leviathan went back, rubbing his eyes"

"you, bastard, I'm going to kill you" leviathan said, his skin become a rock armor and to the end of his tail, a blade grow up, leviathan was now in lord mode "now, handle lord leviathan" leviathan said trying to smash Akashi with his tail, but Akashi stopped it when the aura surrounded him in his wolf form, Akashi jumped and hit leviathan's back but nothing happened, now the skin of leviathan is harder than metal, but Akashi remembered something, what he learned on the morning so he went to leviathan but this time he hit leviathan with the palm of his hand, causing a lot of more damage, that with a punch, what Akashi did is that he accumulate his aura on the palm of his hand, Akashi continued hitting leviathan this way, then he used both hands to hit leviathan stomach, but this time he let all the aura to explode out of his hands

"TENOHIRA BAKUHATSU" Akashi said sending leviathan flying and jumping for a last hit with his palm on the head finally defeating leviathan

"but how, how could you win me, its just impossible" leviathan said

"you lost leviathan, deal with it" Akashi said untying miyo

"Akashi, thanks for saving me" miyo said

"it is just my work" Akashi said "and for you leviathan, I will not do you nothing if you leave dotsu"

"I must think it Akashi" leviathan said standing and jumping to a river

"well, it looks I am just missing three lords" Akashi said

"Akashi lets leave I am really ti….." miyo said falling in Akashi's arms

"goodnight miyo" Akashi said leaving with miyo

_next day_

"Akashi, you are grounded" tigress said

"but tigress it wasn't my fault, leviathan attacked me" Akashi said

"that why you came late" tigress said

"oh come on it wasn't too late" Akashi said

"it was three of the morning" tigress said

"okay it was late, but don't worry I didn't do something stupid" Akashi said

"I hope so" tigress said

"Akashi, did you understand the technique I show you" hayate said

"of course grandpa" Akashi said

"that is great Akashi" hayate said _"he is growing in strength and wisdom"_

"and now I think I must get a nap" Akashi said leaning on a bed

"sleep Akashi, sleep" tigress said

_deathly gate_

"this is impossible, I already lost four allies, and is Akashi's fault, he convince them to join him, but how" dotsu said

"master dotsu, do I prepare, Lilith" Lucifer said

"no, this time I will finish Akashi by myself" dotsu said

"master dotsu, are going to kill his family" Lucifer said

"no, Akashi will do it" dotsu said

"but how" Lucifer asked

"I got a hidden trick, give me the werewolf daemon" dotsu said

"yes master" Lucifer said

"Akashi, I will have my revenge, for leaving me, and for taking my warriors, you will die" dotsu said

**So did you like it, well I hope you like it because the next chapter, will be a hell to Akashi, so continue reading if you want to know what will happen next.**

**Dotsu: Akashi, you have been a hell to me so I decide to make you suffer, but you will be the one that is going to punish you.**

**Tigress: dotsu what do you mean, what, he hit Akashi on the stomach, Akashi what is happening **

**Hayate: tigress don't get near him**

**Tigress: but why, dotsu what have you done to Akashi**

**Everyone: don't miss next chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Its time for a crucial chapter on this story, this will be the most suspenseful and heroic chapter were Akashi may think he is a villain but at last he will save everyone, I hope you like it so R&R.**

Chapter: soul corruption

"*yawn* that was a great nap" Akashi said seeing tigress and saori by his side

"wait a second what time is it" Akashi asked

"huh, Akashi you are awake, its nine of the night" tigress sad

"nine of the night, well I must go and find something to do" Akashi said

"Akashi, I think you must go and talk to hayate, maybe he can give you something to do" tigress said

"yeah I will go with him" Akashi said going with him "hey grand pa, wake up"

"huh, Akashi what do you want" hayate asked

"I will like to know what is the next step in my training" Akashi asked

"well the next step is this one, take this balloon and filled with air these time, instead of exploding it, you must keep the energy inside the balloon that is the final secret" hayate said

"but how can I combine the first two steps" Akashi asked

"you must deal with that part" hayate said

"oh great" Akashi said

_the training wall_

"crap, it exploded again" Akashi said " I can't keep the energy inside the balloon"

"isn't to easy right" shifu said

"grand master shifu" Akashi said

"Akashi how are you going with your training" shifu asked

"not so good" Akashi said

"You must persevere to accomplish seemingly impossible tasks" shifu said

"but, I can't do it fast" Akashi said

"Akashi Great things cannot be accomplished in a short period of time" shifu said

"thanks master shifu" Akashi said

"you are welcome, but Akashi I can see the sadness on your face, what is happening" shifu said

"I must fight to the most evil man in this world and I'm really scared" Akashi said

"Akashi Mankind fears an evil man but heaven does not" shifu said

"but master shifu"

"Akashi you have born with a great power, never give up and you will achieve what you want" shifu said

"thanks master shifu" Akashi said standing up and trying again the technique

"keep trying Akashi, you will succeed" shifu said leaving

"I must keep trying" Akashi said concentrating

"Akashi you will never do it, quit it" dotsu said coming from nowhere

"dotsu what do you want" Akashi asked

"my slave" dotsu said

"I'm not your slave" Akashi said

"ha…ha….ha, Akashi of course you are my slave and we are going to destroy this place" dotsu said

"I will not let you to destroy this place" Akashi said

"but Akashi, I will not destroy it, you will do it" dotsu said hitting Akashi on the stomach with his claws

"but what you did" Akashi asked

"returning something to you" dotsu said

"Akashi, what is happening" tigress said entering with the others

"I don't now" Akashi said

"viper bring Akashi's friends" tigress said

"okay" viper said leaving to the village

"dotsu what are you doing here" tigress asked

"what I should have done at the beginning, Ōkami no dēmon wa, Akashi no bodi o hikitsugi, soshite kare no watashi no dorei seru" dotsu said then Akashi started to scream, then Akashi started to grow his fangs become bigger his fur became black his claws here big enough to cut a tree from one slash, the eyes of Akashi were in blank his tail was made of bones and the left arms also made of bones, and thorns made of bone coming out of his back

"Akashi, what is happening to you" tigress asked

"he has reached the third phase of a daemon" hayate said

"say hello to the real Akashi, but you should call him by his name, Cerberus" dotsu said

"Akashi, return to yourself, please" tigress said

"tigress is useless, go out of here, I will fight him" hayate said running to Akashi but Akashi grabbed hayate and threw him to a wall

"this is not good" viper said

"Akashi finish them" dotsu said, Akashi obeying he hit with his tail to the masters except for tigress, then he took a thorn from his bag and threw it to his friends, then he saw tigress, he lifted his arm ready to punch, Akashi tried to punch tigress but at the last second hayate stopped him

"tigress run" hayate said being buried on the ground

"tigress you are next, Cerberus kill her" dotsu said, then Akashi prepared his claws to finish tigress, a voice came out from tigress heart

"_everything will be okay, sister" _

When tigress opened her eyes she saw a white tigress holding Akashi's claws it she was like the description hayate gave from shizue

"tigress, what are you waiting, run" shizue said

"shi…shi….shizue" tigress said running

"Akashi you are grounded" shizue said jumping and hitting Akashi's face "its nice to see you again sister"

"what do you mean" tigress asked

"tigress, I'm your sister" shizue said

"what" tigress asked

"I will later explain you, now lets show Akashi, some sister fighting bond" shizue said

"of course" tigress said, then both went to Akashi, jumping to his arm and punching his face, then tigress grabbed shizue's hand and threw her to Akashi's stomach hitting it

"ready for the grand finale" shizue said

"oh, yes" tigress said grabbing shizue's hand then their claws started to shine with light

"sisters double attack, light claws double slash" both of them said running to Akashi, and slashing his face making him to fall down

"we did it" tigress said

"yes, it's time for me to leave, see you later tigress" shizue said

"but, when I'm going to see you again" tigress said

"just look in your heart and you will find me" shizue said disappearing

"*clap**clap* that has a great show, but Akashi is now my slave, it doesn't matter how much damage he receive, he will get up again" dotsu said, while Akashi was getting up, then Akashi hit tigress with his tail letting her unconscious.

"ha…ha…ha, finally, I did what my stupid minions could not, I finally kill the, and Akashi helped me ha...ha…ha" dotsu said

"let my grand son, dotsu" hayate said standing up

"hayate, long time of not seeing you" dotsu said

"you, bastard, you have create a monster" hayate said

"and that is the idea, I will use him to destroy the valley" dotsu said jumping over Akashi's shoulder "lets go my slave lets destroy this pathetic valley"

Then Akashi destroyed the entrance of the palace jumping from the stair to the valley destroying some houses, the Akashi started to destroy everything below his foots.

"Akashi, look these place, I want you to destroy it, and when you finish we will go the emperors castle and destroy everything in our way" dotsu said, Akashi did what dotsu ordered him but then someone came and hit Akashi's face

"don't give a step more Akashi" a lion said

"takeshi, do you think you will stop me, HA, Akashi splat him" dotsu said but takeshi jumped hitting dotsu and making him fall, then takeshi punched Akashi's stomach then he jumped and kicked his head, but Akashi took a thorn and threw it to takeshi, but he jumped and used the thorn to get higher and hit Akashi on the face, but then Akashi punched takeshi to a building.

"takeshi, takeshi do you think, you will win" dotsu said

"I don't think it I will win" Takeshi said throwing a needle to Akashi

"takeshi what have you done" dotsu asked

"I just use a venomous needle, Akashi will sleep in two minutes" takeshi said

"not if I take the control" takeshi said "master technique, puppet control, now I control Akashi"

"dumb" takeshi said taking some needles tied with threads and launch them to dotsu

"but what" dotsu said

"dotsu, with these needles I control you like puppet, and if I control you I control Akashi" takeshi said

"ha do you really think that, Cerberus ultimate resource, dark flame explosion" dotsu said, then Akashi opened his mouth and a dark flame came out burning everything "and now, Cerberus ultimate resource phase two, dark body explosion" then Akashi became black and exploded letting a big crater were the normal Akashi and takeshi were laying

"what happened" Akashi asked

"you destroyed the half of the valley" dotsu said

"what, that is impossible" Akashi said

"Akashi, look around you, there is destruction everywhere" dotsu said

"no, no, it couldn't be me" Akashi said

"ask everyone Akashi, they saw you destroying everything" dotsu said

"…" Akashi remain silent when he saw takeshi lying there unconscious, and the jade palace destroyed "takeshi what happened"

"you destroyed everything" takeshi said

"no, no, it can't be" Akashi said running to the palace, founding everyone on the floor "no, no, no, I can't be, I did this, it can't be"

"Akashi, look I'm not lying you, but what your friends will think of you now" dotsu said

"they will hate me, they will not be my friends" Akashi said

"exactly, but what you will do, where are you going to live" dotsu said

"I must escape, leave this valley" Akashi said running from the palace

"ha…ha…ha, Akashi run, run faster, ha…ha…ha" dotsu said

"_what I have done, I destroyed these place, I hurt my family, my friends, everything is lost now, I must leave these place, I'm a traitor, a stupid, I will never be happy, now I understand it, my destiny is to leave alone and die alone, I must go to never return" Akashi said running to through the rain_

__five minutes later__

"what happened" tigress said

"Akashi left" takeshi said

"what" everyone said

"he saw what he did, and left the valley" takeshi said

"no, no, you are lying" tigress said

"sorry but it's the truth" takeshi said

"no, no, NO" tigress said crying

"Akashi, why" miyo said

"Akashi, thought you will hate him, and left" takeshi said

"he got the wrong idea" shifu said

"brother, BROTHER" Saori tried to call him

"saori, is useless, he left" taiga said

"that is not true I now he will come back" saori said

"I will try to look for him, but I think it is impossible at this rate" takeshi said

"try to save a death horse like if he is still alive" shifu said

"I will try" takeshi said

"Akashi, it looks you will never return, I will miss you" tigress said standing and leaving to her room

"poor tigress, Akashi break her heart, the only person that she loved deeply" viper said

**Well, what did you think, and it looks Akashi will never return, but is your decision, oh well, don't miss the next chapter it will be good like this one, full of action and a great surprise**

**Tigress: Akashi has left letting a hole in my heart**

**Viper: tigress, she is so depressed, but what can we do**

**Zeng: the palace is in reconstruction, but what, dotsu is attacking us I must call master Akashi, but where is him, oh no what a predicament **

**Everyone: don't miss next chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Its time for the chapter that will tell if Akashi will return or not, well I think you should now the answer, but lets go with the chapter and let your so important reviews.**

Chapter 14: heroic return

The sun started to shine over the valley, master shifu sounded the gong to wale up every master

"good morning master" everyone said even po, but with the exception of master tigress

"tigress, master tigress wake up" shifu said with no response

"master shifu I think she is sad, by you know who" viper said

"indeed, even master hayate left" shifu said

"so these means our life got to normality again" po asked

"yes, lets go to practice, we must let tigress alone" shifu said but viper stayed and entered tigress room

"tigress are you okay" viper asked

"yes, go out" tigress said crying

"tigress I know you miss him, we all miss him, but you should let him go" viper said

"viper you don't understand, I always wished to have some one by my side, some one I could teach, and train, a son, and that one was Akashi, when he left, he left a hole in my heart" tigress said

"I'm so sorry, I didn't knew" viper said

"don't worry viper, just leave I want to be alone" tigress said

_the village_

"Ahhhhhhhh" a white wolf screamed escaping from some rhino guards

"come back here" the guards said "bring back that bread"

"all this for a piece of bread" the wolf said

"come back, and pay that" the rhinos said

"sorry, but I'm hungry and I need to eat" the wolf said jumping to a roof

"how can he do that" the rhino said

"ha..ha…ha, see you later" the wolf said falling to the floor "finally something to eat" it was Akashi he was in his normal clothes, he hasn't leave the valley but why, well the boat to Mongolia wasn't ready to leave "*sigh* I miss them"

"did you knew that Akashi was the one who destroyed the valley" a pig said

"yes, and we all thought he was a good boy" a duck said

"these is not fair, they really hate me" Akashi said but then he heard someone else

"you don't know of what you are talking about, Akashi is a good boy, he saved you a lot of times" Mr. ping said

"but Mr. ping can't you see what he did, he destroyed everything" the pig said

"it doesn't matters, I know he still the same good boy he still is" Mr. ping said

"Mr. ping, there is someone that still trust in me" Akashi said "but what I have done, well that is just Mr. ping, I don't know about the others"

_the jade palace_

Everyone was training except tigress she was sitting on the peach tree of holy wisdom, thinking about Akashi

"why did you leave Akashi" tigress continue asking herself waiting for Akashi

"tigress, are you okay" po said

"yes, leave me alone" tigress said

"tigress, please, don't get mad, I want to help" po said

"I don't need help" tigress said

"tigress, Akashi left, you must forget him" po said

"I will never forget him, he is my son" tigress said

"you are just fooling yourself, he left forget him from one once" po said

"I will never do that" tigress screamed

"tigress, please forget him, believing that he will return some day is a fool idea" po said

"well, if is that the case, I prefer to be a fool all my life" tigress said, po stayed astonish by what tigress said

"you are so stubborn" po said

"shut up po" tigress screamed

"both of you stop" shifu said "we already got enough problems to deal with, tomorrow we will start the reconstruction of the palace"

"yes master shifu" po said

"tigress lets go to diner" viper said

"I'm not hungry" tigress said running to her room _"they are the fools, I know Akashi will return, I believe in him_" tigress thought entering her room, leaning I her bed crying

"tigress, tigress open the door" viper said

"never" tigress said

"tigress please, po give an apologize to tigress" viper said

"but why me" po asked

"po" everyone screamed

_some minutes later_

Tigress was in her room thinking of Akashi, when some one entered to tigress room

"tigress do you want diner" viper said

"no thanks" tigress said

"tigress you must eat" viper said

"I said no" tigress said

"we all miss him, since he left we have be thinking of him" viper said

"but po said" tigress started but viper interrupted

"po miss him a lot" viper said

"I know he will come back soon" tigress said

"us too, but sleep tomorrow we start the reconstruction" viper said leaving

"Akashi, come back please" tigress said

_the next day_

"everyone awake, we must start the reconstruction" shifu said

"yes master" everyone said even tigress

"tigress, are you okay now" shifu asked

"yes master shifu" tigress said

"excellent, lets move" shifu said, everyone started working at their duties, on the reconstruction, they were okay until something exploded in the middle of them

"ha..ha…ha, I'm back for more" dotsu said appearing with some shadows

"dotsu, what do you want" shifu asked

"finish what I started, ink mark, dark explosion" dotsu said painting a symbol on the floor whit some candles around it

"what is that" crane asked

"a bomb that will destroy the valley" dotsu said

"what, no, we must stop him" tigress said

"ha, I don't think so, shadows attack" dotsu said, his shadows jumped over everyone, hurting them

"oh no, the masters are in problems what I should do" zeng said, then he went flying to the docks looking for the only person that can save them

_the docks_

"everyone aboard, is time to leave" the captain said

"well, this is my last goodbye, I will miss everyone" Akashi said, the boat departure the ocean to never return, but then Akashi saw a bird coming directly to the boat

"master Akashi wait, the masters are in problems you must return" zeng said

"sorry zeng but I will never return" Akashi said

"but master Akashi, it is dotsu, he will use a bomb to destroy the valley" zeng said

"what, captain wait you must return" Akashi said

"sorry but I can't, it is too late" the captain said

"no, no what I have done" Akashi said

"Akashi what we will do" zeng said

"I don't know" Akashi said

_the palace_

"ready to die" dotsu said "shadows kill them" the shadows jumped to everyone, it was the end but then a smoke bomb exploded

"HIKARI SHURIKENS" two light shurikens came cutting the shadows in half

"you know, they said the heroes come at the last moment, I think is true" someone said

"no it cant be, it's impossible" dotsu said

"its him, I was correct, I knew it" tigress said

"exactly, the most heroic wolf has return baby, and with that your own personal demon dotsu" Akashi said

"Akashi, it is you" tigress said

"exactly, dotsu this time I will defeat you, for real" Akashi said

"shadows attack" dotsu said, two shadows appeared, but then some one else defeat them

"and don't forget of me, the most gallant wolf, hayate the great wolf" hayate said

"I was waiting for you grand pa" Akashi said "and you dotsu is time for you to leave"

"never, Ōkami no dēmon wa, Akashi no bodi o hikitsugi, soshite kare no watashi no dorei seru" dotsu said

"not this time" Akashi said concentrating his aura, and taking out the daemon

"what no, my plan ruined" dotsu said

"dotsu you will pay for what you did to me" Akashi said, throwing a clone bomb, Akashi raised his hand while the clone started to move his hands around Akashi's then it appeared a perfect bao guang "dotsu this is your end, BAO GAUNG"

Akashi screamed running to all speed destroying some shadows, and hitting dotsu in the stomach, "first step rotate" Akashi said when the bao guang started to rotate "step two let it go" Akashi said sending dotsu flying with the bao guang and at the middle of the air it exploded

"that is my grand son" hayate said

"that is my son" tigress said

"and this haven't end dotsu" Akashi said grabbing dotsu and sending him to the village and when Akashi was on the air he created a bao guang but this one was bigger "mega bao guang" Akashi screamed throwing it to dotsu creating a great explosion everyone saw these even miyo and her friends

"Akashi is back" miyo said "everyone Akashi returned"

Dotsu was laying on the floor defeated, and then he saw Akashi coming to him and grabbed his throat and raised him

"hear my words dotsu, go out of here or you will suffer" Akashi said letting him to fall on the crater

"this is not the end Akashi I will return" dotsu said disappearing

"Akashi, the bomb, don't forget about the bomb" hayate said

"oh yes" Akashi said taking his aura to the fourth level jumping here the bomb was, breaking the floor taking the piece with the seal and throwing it to the air, just I the right time it exploded in the air making some pieces from the floor fall to the floor

"Akashi you did it" po said

"he is back" miyo said appearing with his friends

"this is a miracle" viper said

"Akashi, I missed you" tigress said hugging Akashi

"I missed you also" Akashi said

"tigress I saw a huge explosion are you okay" taiga said "uh Akashi, you are back"

"brother" saori said hugging Akashi "I knew you will return"

"yes, and I returned to never leave again, not matter what" Akashi said

"that is great, it is great" miyo said hugging Akashi and kissing him

"miyo they are observing" Akashi said

"oh yes sorry" miyo said

"you returned, that is great" takeshi said

"takeshi" Akashi said

"yes I think maybe we can be friends" takeshi said

"of course buddy" Akashi said giving his hand to takeshi

"and I need a place to sleep" takeshi said

"don't worry you can stay with us" Akashi said

"thanks Akashi" takeshi said

"we are a big family again and nothing can break that bond" Akashi said

"that is true Akashi" tigress said hugging Akashi "know lets finish the reconstruction"

"okay, everyone will help" Akashi said

_ryosuke's house_

"why, why I can't be strong" ryosuke said "Akashi, is stronger than me"

"you want to be stronger huh" dotsu said

"dotsu, what do you want" ryosuke said

"making your wish true" dotsu said hitting with his claws to ryosuke in the stomach

"graaaaahhhhhh, what you did to me" ryosuke said

"a favor, Akashi, you will pay what you did to me" dotsu said disappearing

"graaaaaahhhh, what is happening to me, it hurts" ryosuke said

**Oh no, what dotsu did to ryosuke, but you will discover it later on, and did you like Akashi's return, but Akashi's extreme life hasn't end continue reading if you will like to know what will happen.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: yeah baby I returned, and to celebrate it we will go to the lake of the valley this is great**

**Miyo: hey Akashi lets go behind those bushes**

**Naomi: hey Akashi lets go deep in the forest**

**Viper: hey Akashi come and follow me**

**Tigress: Akashi lets go to our room**

**Akashi: but what happening to the girls, why are they acting like that, and why they are trying to kiss me, AND WHY ARE THEY TAKING THEIR CLOTHES, these must be a dream**

**Everyone: don't miss the next chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well the chapter were Akashi will fight one of the three most strongest daemons had come, I hope you like it, and please let your reviews of what you think about my story, so I will be waiting for your reviews**

**Chapter 15: swimming day**

The sun is shining over the valley, everyone was working, for exception of Akashi, he was still sleeping because the fight of yesterday, tigress was on the bathing while he was snoring, then tigress entered to the room to take her clothes but certain pervert was observing her.

"Ha…ha…ha, Akashi thanks for bringing me to this place, were I can paint just by seeing to the other room" hayate said looking through a hole, but then a punch knocked him

"grand pa, stop spying on tigress" Akashi said

"ouch my face" hayate said

"hey what is all that noise" takeshi said

"oh is nothing" Akashi said

"just the daily hit of hayate" tigress said

"is not fair, I want to paint, why can't you let me" hayate said

"because is tigress" Akashi said

"but she is beautiful, and the female body is the most beautiful creation in this world, and the body of tigress is the most sexy here" hayate said

"hayate" tigress said hitting him

"that must hurt" takeshi said

"NO WAY, WE CAN GO" viper said from her room

"what happens master viper" Akashi asked

"well master shifu gave us permission to go to the lake of the valley" viper said

"really, the lake of the valley, were the girls go to swim without clothes" hayate said

"he woke up" takeshi said

"and everyone will go right, miyo, Naomi, tigress" hayate said

"don't even think it grand pa" Akashi said taking hayate from his ears

"but grand son, please let me go" hayate said

"of course you will go" Akashi said, then Akashi gave hayate a necklace

"for what is this" hayate asked

"well, this necklace is sealed with magic, and if you try to do something bad, well you don't want to know" Akashi said

"sorry, what you said" hayate said looking to the girls

"weasel" Akashi said then hayate was electrocuted by the necklace

"that will happen" Akashi said

"hey Akashi is time to leave, hey it smells like burned meat" tigress said

_the lake_

"well lets prepare, I will settle the thing while the girls go to swim to one side and the boys to the other" taiga said

"okay, but first I must prepare my paints" hayate said

"weasel" Akashi said then hayate was electrocuted

"okay, I will not prepare my paints" hayate said

_some minutes later_  
>"*sigh* the water is so good" miyo said<p>

"yes, its good to swim in this lake" Naomi said

"hey tigress what do you think" viper said looking to tigress over a cliff

"tigress, what is she doing" miyo said

"don't worry, she will be okay" viper said, then tigress jumped making a flip in the air and landing perfectly in the water

"that was great master tigress" miyo said "_she is so graceful, and beautiful too, but those moves, were did I saw those moves, of course Akashi used the same moves when he fights, I think tigress and Akashi have a connection"_

"miyo, why don't you try it" tigress said

"what, I can't" miyo said

"don't worry I will show you" tigress said taking miyo over the cliff

"tigress this is too high" miyo said

"miyo, just fell the wind, who it pass through you body, forget that you are on a cliff, and jump" tigress said

"well I will try" miyo said closing her eyes "_I can feel it, the wind, how it touches my body, I can hear the water, I can do it"_ miyo then jumped making a flip and then landing on the water and coming out from it

"miyo that was great" Naomi said

"yes, and you know what, I just show you a technique, the graceful feather, you use soft movements to hit your opponent, is almost the same technique Akashi use when he hit with his palms, but this one is more graceful" tigress said

"well, that's why we like the girls" a monkey bandit said

"great, why every male is a pervert" miyo said

"miyo I want you to take care of them" tigress said

"what I can't" miyo said

"miyo you jumped from a cliff, you can do this" tigress said

"okay" miyo said "_control your self miyo, feel the wind, and move like a feather, they are three and you are one, make a pattern" _then miyo opened her eyes and knocked one bandit and she kicked another and knocked the leader with several hits, but they recovered and tried to grab miyo but someone came hitting them,

"mi turn" kazuki said, "well, well its three against one, it will not be a problem" kazuki said using his wings to lift the waves then he grabbed one bandit and threw him to another but the leader was still there

"he is mine" Akashi said, the leader went to Akashi but he dodge him, hitting his back, then the leader called more minions, all of them jumped over Akashi, but Akashi closed his eyes and lifted both arms "wild style, three hundred sixty degrees multiple hits" Akashi said hitting every bandit around him

"wow, he is to awesome" po said

"and don't try to hurt my friends again" Akashi said

"guys" tigress said

"yes" everyone said

"YOU ARE IN THE GIRLS SIDE" tigress screamed

"so…so….sorry, we didn't knew" Akashi said covering his eyes

"just go to your side, you are naked too" tigress said covering saori's eyes

"yes, lets go guys" Akashi said leaving with the others

"that's my boy" tigress said, then tigress didn't knew someone was in her shoulder a black widow

"well is time for my move" she said biting tigress, then she jumped to miyo and did the same with Naomi and viper "hear my words my slaves, let the lust come over you, and try to get Akashi with your lust, don't stop until Akashi fell in your arms by your beauty, don't fail me"

"we must get Akashi" they said

_at night_

Everyone was sleeping the girls in one tend and the boys in another, but what they didn't knew that Lilith lord of lust, bitted the girls. Infecting them with lust, and they will get Akashi to do it with them, and too bad Akashi woke up

"I need to go" Akashi said leaving the tent, he was just in boxers he went behind some bushes when he finished he came out just to find viper stranded there

"hi Akashi" viper said

"hi master viper" Akashi said

"hey, Akashi follow me" viper said entering to the woods

"okay" Akashi followed viper, until a river

"well, Akashi, lets start" viper said in a suggestive tone

"what do you mean" Akashi asked

"oh silly, you now what I mean" viper said

"what, I don't" Akashi started but then viper started to get near him "uh, viper what are you doing"

"something the others should not know" viper said

"what a second, you are trying to…to…to do that" Akashi asked

"exactly" viper said

"ahhhhhhh" Akashi left from there running to all speed

"come back here" viper said

"never" Akashi said throwing a clone bomb, and three Akashi appeared "lose her"

"ha, do you think that will help, lets guess, the real one is the one in the center" viper said

"What but how, well new plan, stop her" Akashi said while the other two tried to stop viper, but she just knocked them out

"you will never escape" viper said

"really, well look this" Akashi said jumping from one three to another, but then viper grabbed him from the toe and smashed him on the floor

"it's time Akashi lets do this" viper said getting near him

"oh crap, I don't think so I got a trick more" Akashi said throwing a smoke bomb, viper was over a log 'ha…ha…ha, that trick never fails"

"take this" Naomi jumped over Akashi

"Naomi, great, is you" Akashi said but then he could smell something strange "wait a second, that smell, it only come from the females in heat"

"yeah, and females need a male in that time" Naomi said

"well but is not me" Akashi said using a smoke bomb

"were did he go" Naomi said

"behind you" Akashi said hitting her "wait a second I can smell two, no, three girls more"

"yes and you will not escape" miyo said

"really"

"of course, we are four and you one" tigress said

"I don't think so" Akashi said throwing a clone bomb "it's four against four"

"I don't think so, poison web" Lilith said throwing web to the clones

"what, Lilith"

"yes, girls take you clothes out" Lilith said while the girls started to get undressed "Akashi the beauty of your friends will make you their slave

"what, not I will not look" Akashi said

"and how will you cover from the attacks" Lilith said

"with my other senses" Akashi said_ "okay use your ears and your nose Akashi, viper is coming behind me, and miyo is in front" _Akashi thought jumping over miyo

"good one, but if you can't hear us" Lilith said throwing a petard

"grah, I can't hear" Akashi said "but still a can smell them" Akashi said

"I don't think so" Lilith said throwing a stink bomb

"ugh, I can't smell them" Akashi said

"now girls get him" Lilith said

"this is my end" Akashi said

"not so fast" hayate said throwing a smoke bomb "Akashi lets run"

"okay" both left the area jumping from one tree to another

"girls, go after Akashi" Lilith said

"grandpa they are behind us" Akashi said

"I know" hayate said being trapped by a spider web

"grand pa" Akashi said while tigress jumped over him, he closed his eyes and tried to get free but it was use less

"hey why do you want Akashi, just look at me, I'm really hand some" hayate said

"don't worry hayate I will take care of you" Lilith said, trying to bite hayate but then someone came hitting everyone

"who is this time" Akashi said

"no, please no, it can't be her" hayate said

"let my grand son Lilith" a tan furred wolf in a white old kimono and with big breasts said

"grand ma" Akashi said

"taemi, the strongest woman is here" taemi said "hi grandson"

"taemi, so long without seeing you" Lilith said

"Lilith, are trying to get my grand son in your arms" taemi said

"well, yes, kind of" Lilith said

"but I will not let you" taemi said hitting the floor making an earthquake

"taemi control your self" hayate said

"shut up you pervert, I came to take you home" taemi said

"great, from all the women in the earth, I need to chose her" hayate said

"uh, grand ma can you help me" Akashi said

"of course son then of killing Lilith" taemi said

"sorry but I must leave" Lilith said disappearing

"crap, she escaped again" taemi said "okay, now I must help my grand son, sleeping bomb" taemi threw a bomb to the girls to make them sleep

"finally some peace" Akashi said

"and where do you think you are going hayate" taemi said

"uh, well I was going, well" hayate tried to lie

"don't lie me pervert" taemi said

"taemi please you must understand, I need to help my grand son" hayate said

"you could told me, I can help my grand son too" taemi said

"yeah, but you are too violent" hayate said

"TOO VIOLENT, HOW COULD YOU DARE"

"see, that's what I mean, you scream a lot" hayate said

"that's not true, you only want me far from you so you can spy on girls' taemi said

"that's not true, and although I would like to spy on girls that kid doesn't let me" hayate said

"what but how" taemi asked

"with this necklace, it electrocutes me when he says weasel" hayate said

"really, weasel" taemi said while hayate was electrocuted

"uh, grand ma I don't want to ruin this moment but when those girls awake I will be doomed" Akashi said

"do you have a place where to keep them" taemi said

"well there is the jade palace" Akashi said

"excellent lets go there" taemi said

_the palace_

"let us go out" the girls said, they were trapped on tigress room

"never, kazuki and crane, go and look for scrolls about lust" taemi said

"okay"

"Akashi, we must keep the girls on that room so we need a distraction" taemi said

"no, I won't do it" Akashi said

"sorry what you said" taemi said throwing Akashi in the room

"ahhhhh, take me out of here" Akashi said

"sorry son but I need the venom of Lilith so I can create a cure, and I need a drop of sweat from the girls" taemi said

"grand ma, please don't leave" Akashi said but when he turned around he saw the girls lying on the bed "uh, hi girls, I hope you aren't angry"

"of course not Akashi, he even love you more" miyo said

"well, look I need just a drop of sweat from you" Akashi said

"well I now a way to sweat" tigress said

"crap, wait I didn't mean that" Akashi said

"to late" tigress said taking hers clothes out

"this is going to end bad" Akashi said

"don't worry, everything will be okay" tigress said in her underwear

"grahhhh, help me" Akashi said

_some minutes later_

"grahhhhh, finally I got the sweat drop" Akashi said

"really, great" taemi said taking the drop of sweat "and how did you get it"

"running tires a lot" Akashi said

"know I must get the poison and mix it with some plant to make the antidote" taemi said

"she is so intelligent" Akashi said

"she was the most intelligent on our team" hayate said

"the antidote is ready, is time to applied it to the girls, Akashi" taemi said

"crap" Akashi said entering to the room

_five minutes later_

"I finally did it" Akashi said opening the door

"what happened" tigress asked

"well you tried to, how to say it, do you know what with Akashi" takeshi said

"WHAT" they screamed

"don't worry you didn't do it" kazuki said

"what are they talking about mom" saori asked

"nothing sweetie, nothing" tigress said

"saori sweet heart, come with grandma" taemi said

"okay" saori said hugging taemi

"wait a second, she is your grandmother" tigress asked

"yes, she is my grand mother" Akashi said

"and my beautiful wife" hayate said

"don't even talk to me" taemi said

"but sweetheart" hayate said following taemi

"that you get because spying on girls" takeshi said

"*yawn* well I think is time to sleep, I'm tired Akashi said

_some minutes later_

"well is time to sleep" Akashi said taking his clothes

"hey Akashi, does this kimono fits me" tigress said in a red old style kimono, but this one was different, the sleeves were long but the bottom was short, her tail could get down from the bottom

"yeah, but don't you think it's little short from the bottom" Akashi said

"yes, but I will use it to sleep" tigress said

"and who gave it to you" Akashi asked

"taemi, she gave one to everyone" tigress said

"it's beautiful" Akashi said looking to another direction

"Akashi, in what are you thinking, you aren't thinking of miyo in this kimono right" tigress said

"of course not" Akashi said blushing

"I know this kimono is short and tight, and it doesn't cover my legs, but I like it" tigress said

"I know, and I want to see taiga's expression" Akashi said

"Akashi, you know I will not do that" tigress said

"I love you mom" Akashi said

"I love you too, but is time to sleep" tigress said leaning on the bed

_midnight_

"*snores*" Akashi was sleeping until a web grabbed him pulling him to the lake

"but what the" Akashi asked in confusion

"Akashi, my slaves didn't finish you but I will" Lilith said transforming into a giant tarantula

"okay" Akashi said taking his aura to the third level

Akashi jumped over Lilith but she used some webs to stop him, Akashi got free from the webs but then something happened his aura disappeared, the webs were full of poison that will eliminate the aura, Akashi tried a frontal attack but Lilith knocked him, Lilith then used a web trap to get Akashi under it, but Akashi slashed the web to get free, Akashi used a clone bomb to make a bao guang, but Lilith used her webs again

"crap, stupid webs, I can't attack, wait a second, I got an idea" Akashi said using his aura to make the water wall, when the water wall disappeared, Akashi was not there

"were did he go" Lilith said then she notice the water started to move below her "oh nuts"

"water drill" Akashi screamed when a drill of water came below of Lilith sending her to the air "you can't throw your webs down so, water bao guang"

Akashi created a bao guang surrounded by water, and jumped to hit Lilith on the stomach sending her higher, then Akashi did something he didn't knew he could do, his claws become larger and started to shine, when Lilith felled Akashi slashed her, she felled and returned to normality.

"I think I win, but that technique, I never used" Akashi said

"how can it be possible" Lilith said

"because you only think in lust, while I think in real love" Akashi said

"real love, I never felt that" Lilith said

"well, I know a praying mantis that I want to present you" Akashi said

"really, well I think must trust in you, since I notice you have self control, you didn't fall by the lust, your friends were trying everything but you are really strong of soul, maybe we can be friends" Lilith said

"excellent, go and look for the other I already fought, they can help you' Akashi said

"thanks, see you later, Akashi the young light" Lilith said leaving

"young light, that is a good title" Akashi said "*yawn* well I think I must leave"

"Akashi are you okay" tigress said

"yes don't worry" Akashi said

"lets go to the palace it's to cold here" tigress said

"it's because that kimono" Akashi said

"yeah but I like how it fits me" tigress said

"yeah I think taiga will use the word sexy" Akashi said

"Akashi, I will punish you" tigress said

"okay, okay, don't get mad, you look very beautiful mom" Akashi said

"thanks son" tigress said hugging Akashi

**Great I finished this chapter, I hope you like it, and also I will like to hear your comments about Akashi's grandma because her character will be introduced correctly on the next chapter**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: my grand ma is here and she will tell me everything about my past **

**Tigress: Akashi someone is attacking the village**

**Akashi: what, but I know who is him, what he trapped me, wait what you will do to tigress, TIGRESS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello its time for the most painful chapter for Akashi, if you thought he suffered on other chapters, that suffering will not compare to this one, do you guess what will happen, well if didn't continue reading, lets continue with the chapter**

Chapter 16: hidden past

The sun started to shine over the valley the villagers were starting their duties, and the masters were training.

Akashi was sleeping on his room when he heard someone walking to the bathroom, it was hayate he was going to spy on the girls, but Akashi walked behind him and knocked him.

"Ouch, Akashi why do you hit me" hayate said rubbing his head

"Because you tried to spy the girls again" Akashi declared

"That's not true" hayate said

"Really" Akashi said

"I was going to paint something" hayate muttered

"Sorry what you said" Akashi said in an angry tone

"Okay, okay, I was going to do some art work" hayate declared

"I knew it" Akashi said

"Akashi and hayate come for the break fast" taemi said

"Going" Akashi said "you got luck hayate"

"Saved by the bell" hayate said going downstairs; there a big banquet was waiting for them

"This is great" Akashi said gulping everything

"That's why I love you, my princess" hayate said kissing taemi

"I thought you married her because her body" Akashi muttered

"That's the second reason" hayate answered

"Taemi, we want to ask you something" viper said "we want to know Akashi's past"

"Well if you want to, I will tell you" taemi said

"Taemi you know that must stay on the past" hayate said

"But Akashi must know" taemi alleged

"That doesn't matter, that is past" hayate held

"Master taemi, master hayate, they must know" shifu said

"Alright tell them" hayate understood

"it all started with master oogway, he took hayate, shifu and me as his first pupils, but there was some one else his name was deidara he was a black wolf, when we were young he was part of our team, we were the most strongest tem on the valley, but one night we knew his real intentions, he tried to kill everyone, but master oogway stopped him, he imprison him on the hole of infinite darkness, then a new student came to join us it was shizue's father, we train with hi, and trusted him, he became our friend, finally then of twenty years, hayate and I married, and akimitsu was born, but shizue's fathers were murdered, the only thing we new they were having two daughters, when hayate and I started as ninja, we knew the daughters were shizue and tigress, we knew were shizue was, but tigress whereabouts was unknown to us, when hayate was old he started his own team, they were akimitsu, shizue, and dotsu, but we didn't knew dotsu was deidara's son, he tried to kill hayate, but akimitsu stopped him, but dotsu promised that he will return and make akimitsu suffer, then akimitsu and shizue married and Akashi was born, then some bandits sent by dotsu killed akimitsu, and then of two week saori born, when shizue was forced to marry dotsu, and dotsu tortured Akashi, let saori alone, and killed shizue" taemi said crying

"But then a ray of hope came, tigress met Akashi, adopted and loved him" viper said

"Then he met miyo and his friends making him stronger" po said

"Then he founded me and I started to train him" hayate said

"Then he found that saori is his sister" taiga said

"Then I came to help you, and stay with you" taemi said

"That's why you are the boy you are today Akashi, your family your friends, me, we make you stronger" tigress said

"And that's why I will defeat dotsu, I promise to you guys" Akashi said with great determination

"Excellent, but you need a lot of training" taemi assumed

"Yes, I will train to be strong, like my masters" Akashi said hitting the table with the hand

"Akashi, I think its time for you to have a title" hayate said

"Young light" Akashi said

"Excellent, well young light, is time for the real training, ready for it" hayate said standing up

"Of course" Akashi said standing up

"This is a really weird kid" taemi said crossing her arms

"He is just like akimitsu, don't you think, wolf princess" hayate said

"Yeah, but that is good" taemi assumed, then zeng appeared panting

"Master Akashi, someone is destroying the valley, he is looking for you" zeng said panting

"What who is doing this" Akashi asked

"He call himself demon" zeng said

"Demon lord of wrath" tigress assumed

"Exactly, hey takeshi you want to come" Akashi said

"Yeah why not" Takeshi said jumping out of the palace

"See you later guys" Akashi said jumping and running behind Takeshi

_the canter of the village_

"Grahhhhh, where is Akashi, Akashi com out from your hiding place" demon screamed, hitting everything, demon was a Tasmanian devil, with huge fangs and claws

"Hey, you ugly face over here" Akashi screamed from a building

"Finally Akashi" demon said taking a fruit stand and throwing it to Akashi, but he missed

"Hey, don't throw stuff to me" Akashi said "now give up, and don't give me fight"

"Were the fun will be" demon said jumping and hitting Akashi

"Crap he is strong" Akashi said

"Now I think we should end" demon said lifting his punch

"I don't think so" Akashi said kicking demon "let the real battle begin"

Akashi ran directly to demon to punch him but demon jumped and knocked Akashi to the ground, but then Akashi stand up, and threw some ninja stars, but demon evade every shuriken, then Akashi used a huge hikari shuriken, but demon used his punches to destroy them, but then Akashi jumped over demon and tried to punch him but he grabbed his hand and threw him, Akashi landed on his feet, and ran at high speed, to hit demon several times but non of those punches made affect.

"Crap, I can't even touch him, and I'm already tired" Akashi believed panting

"Ha, did you already finished, I thought you was warming up" demon said hitting the floor "now I will show you how to fight"

Demons appeared in front of Akashi hitting him on the stomach and then kicking him, and send him flying to a building, and then he jumped, kicking Akashi burying him on the ground, the demon grabbed his throat crushing it.

"And now I will take you as my prisoner" demon whispered hitting Akashi on the stomach to make him sleep

"Akashi, hang on buddy" Takeshi said but demon disappeared "Akashi, I must tell the others"

_the palace_

"What are you sure" tigress screamed

"Yeah, he took Akashi" Takeshi held

"I must go for him" tigress said

"Tigress are you sure" taiga asked

"Yes, I will go to save him" tigress said

"I will go with you" hayate said

"Me too" taemi add

"Lets go" tigress said jumping from the palace followed by taemi and hayate

"He must go to the woods" hayate believed

"Yeah, demon must be there" taemi assumed

"Okay, follow me" tigress ordered jumping from tree to tree

_the woods_

"Take this, and this, and this" demon said hitting Akashi; he was tied on a tree while demon was punching him

"Stop this" Akashi said

"Oh come on, I just started" demon said hitting Akashi again on the face

"BAO GUANG"

"KARUI TSUME"

"Well, well, well, taemi and hayate, what do you want" demon asked

"He want our grand son" hayate said

"I see, but I can't allow you to get him" demon said transforming into a three meters beast with long arms and claws "lord demon is here"

"Ready taemi" hayate asked using his aura to create armor

"Ready" taemi answered doing the same

Demon jumped, but hayate and taemi escaped at high speed, then hayate tried to hit demon but he grabbed hayate and threw him to a tree, then taemi kicked demon to the air and hayate jumped and kicked him down, and taemi punched him burying him, but he stand up, jumping to the air and hitting the ground creating a fissure on the ground but hayate and taemi jumped in time but then demon slashed every tree cutting it and throwing them to hayate and taemi, letting them under the trees, immobile .

"That was easy, I think I finished" demon said

"No you haven't, you are missing me" tigress said

"And this is too easy" demon said hitting tigress, and sending her to a tree

"Ha, you think you has going to kill me" demon said

"I'm going to kill you" Akashi said

"What you said" demon asked

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Akashi said breaking the chains

"What but how" demon asked

"Last resort, seven tails mode" Akashi screamed while a red aura surrounded him

"Well, well, well, finally a great opponent"

Demon jumped over Akashi, but Akashi grabbed him and threw him to the floor, and landed over him, crushing the ground, then he grabbed demon and threw him to the air and punched him, when demon fell to the ground the tail behind Akashi started to hit demon, demon could not stand more the final tail knocked him, but he stand up and started to concentrate the dark aura on his punch, while Akashi created a bao guang but the red aura was around it.

"WRATH PUNCH"

"KURIMUZON BAO GUANG"

Both went running at high speed and their attacks collide, and exploded burning all the trees and creating a huge crater, hayate protected taemi and tigress, both demon and Akashi appeared in their normal form, and panting finally they did the same demon charged his punch and Akashi created a normal bao guan, and they collide again, but this time both went flying in opposite directions, they stand up again but this time demon ran at high speed appearing in front of Akashi and tried to use his claws but at the last minute.

"Grahhhhh" tigress screamed,

She ran between Akashi and demon to protect Akashi from the hit

"Crap, stop interrupting us" demon said slashing tigress several time and then kicking her

"TIGRESS" Akashi screamed "DEMON I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

This time neither the white nor the red, he created a giant dark bao guang, and threw it to demon, but he missed.

"Ha…ha…ha, good luck next time" demon said disappearing

"Grahhhhh" Akashi screamed punching the ground crushing it "why, why, why I let him hurt tigress"

"Akashi, control yourself at this rate your aura is instable" hayate said

"It doesn't matters to me" Akashi said, and then blood started to run through his arm

"Akashi you are injured he must heal you" taemi said

"No, take care of tigress, I will go for demon" Akashi said

"But Akashi" taemi insisted

"No I told you to take care of tigress" Akashi said grabbing his arm

"Akashi" tigress mumbled

"Tigress, are you okay" Akashi asked

"Akashi let them heal you" tigress said softly

"Did you hear, he must heal you" taemi insisted

"No if you aren't going to heal her, I will take her to the hospital" Akashi said evading taemi and taking tigress in his arms and jumping to the hospital

_the hospital_

"Somebody help me" Akashi screamed "is my mother she is injured"

"Let us help you" a duck said taking tigress

"Boy we must heal you too" a pig said

"No I'm okay" Akashi protested

"We must help you, nurses help me" the pig called some nurses

"I told you I'm okay, help tigress" Akashi alleged

"Boy let us help you" the pig said

"I said no" Akashi screamed while his aura was swirling around him

"Boy come over here" the pig said

"Stay away from me….." Akashi started but then he felled to the floor unconscious

"Nurses fast, he has lost too much blood" the pig screamed

"Akashi, son" taemi came rushing but she was stopped by some ducks

"Mrs. Please stay here, he will be okay" the duck said

"I hope so" taemi said

"This is my entire fault" Akashi mumbled softly

**Now you know what I was talking about, Akashi suffering has reached to the max point, will tigress survive will Akashi will forget this, if you want to know continue reading, this hasn't end.  
>Viper: poor Akashi, he doesn't sleep, he doesn't eat, he just train and stare to tigress motionless.<strong>

**Miyo: Akashi, you must help ryosuke he left to kill demon**

**Akashi: that doesn't matter to me**

**Miyo: Akashi what happen to you**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry be letting you waiting, it`s that I have some problems with my computer, believe me, it was a huge problem, but my problems doesn't matters, Akashi`s problems matter, so let's see what will happen to him and tigress**

Chapter 17: the greatest hero

It was morning, and furious went to visit tigress, and nurse was guiding them to tigress room.

"okay, you must make no silence, master tigress is stable, but she have some deep wounds and two broken ribs, and she need rest" a bunny said opening the door finding Akashi with bandages instead of a shirt, standing next to tigress looking to her emotionless

"Akashi, but how did you escaped, I thought the doctor tied you" the bunny said, while Akashi showed her the ropes

"Akashi, are you okay" viper asked but he didn`t said nothing

"Akashi lets go to your room" the bunny said, but Akashi refused to move

"Akashi please say something" po asked

"it….it is…..it is my fault" Akashi said

"Akashi what are you saying, it's not your fault" viper said

"why it wasn`t me instead of her" Akashi muttered

"Akashi, stop, it`s not your fault, you did what you could to help tigress" viper held

"WHAT I DID WASN`T ENOUGH, SHE ALMOST DIED, IF I CAN`T PROTECT HER I CAN`T PROTECT ANYONE, I AM USELESS" Akashi screamed jumping from a window

"Akashi wait" viper said, but Akashi didn`t hear her an went to a sakura tree

"_it`s all my fault, why can`t they understand" _Akashi thought, but then some sakura flowers felled to him

"how could it be your fault if you didn`t do nothing" a voice said

"who are you, are you a enemy or a friend" Akashi said

"you can`t divide people into enemies or friends, even if they are against you, they are still friends" a white furred female wolf appeared, she was dressed with a white kimono with long sleeves as a shirt and a black silk pants.

"who, who are you" Akashi said

"I am someone that want to help you, but you can call me the spirit of the sakura" the spirit said

"can a call you sakura" Akashi said

"yeah, why not" sakura said

"and what do you want SAKURA" Akashi said

"I want to help you" sakura said disappearing I swirling petals of sakuras

"but where did she went, she said she wanted to help and she left what stupid" Akashi alleged

_at night_

"please mom wake up" Akashi whispered

"Akashi please sleep something" the nurse said

"no" Akashi held but then someone knocked the door it was miyo in the short kimono taemi gave her

"Akashi a came running when I heard what happened" miyo said hugging Akashi but he stayed emotionless

"_I can't believe it, I thought this was going to work but it's useless" _miyo said "Akashi lets go to sleep"

"I don`t want to sleep" Akashi held

"Akashi you need to rest please sleep, we can sleep together" miyo said blushing slightly

"no, I must take care of tigress" Akashi said with determination

"Akashi what`s with you, what happened to that cheerful boy that never gives up, what happened to him" miyo said

"he left forever" Akashi said

"STUPID" miyo screamed slapping Akashi`s face and leaving the room, then the window opened and some sakura flowers entered the room

"she has a point, you are acting like a stupid" sakura said appearing in the window

"huh, look who appeared, miss I will help you" Akashi said

"Akashi, can you tell me how you will help tigress" sakura said

"I don`t know" Akashi said

"I know, you must start training, to get stronger, demon won you because you thought you were enough for him, but, surprise, surprise, he won you" sakura said

"but how should I train" Akashi said

"I will train you" sakura said

"okay, lets train" Akashi screamed

"that's the attitude" sakura said

-some minutes later-

Miyo entered to the room but noticed Akashi wasn`t not there, but then she saw through a window Akashi doing pull ups.

"that's the Akashi I know" miyo said

_the courtyard_

"is that all you can do, if you don`t do one hundred pull ups, you will to two hundred squats" sakura said

"I won`t give up that easily" Akashi said finishing the pull ups

"now hit that rock" sakura said, while Akashi started to hit it "concentrate your energy to your arms" then Akashi gave a last punch and destroyed the rock

"*pant**pant* still is not enough" Akashi said

And they keep training, day and night, in sunny days or raining days, and then of a week Akashi muscles became stronger, and he became faster

"that's all what you have, if you can`t touch me you are nothing" sakura said while dodging Akashi`s punches,

"I won`t give up, no matter what" Akashi said hitting sakura`s chest

"good hit, you are ready" sakura said

"excellent" Akashi said looking to his arms, but then miyo came running to him panting

"Akashi, Akashi" miyo said

"miyo what happens" Akashi asked

"it`s ryosuke, he left to fight demon" miyo said

"what, he is insane, I must go for him" Akashi said but before he left he founded a katana on the floor covered with petals of sakura with a note on it

"_a gift from your father young light"_

"I must go and save ryosuke" Akashi said running out of the hospital putting on his shirt

_death valley_

"ha, that's all what you have, stupid" demon said punching ryosuke

"*pant* shut up, I will kill you" ryosuke said but demon knocked him

"it`s time to finish you, WRATH PUNCH" demon raised his fist but then Akashi appeared

"BAO GUANG" Akashi appeared between demon and ryosuke

"Akashi, leave this is not your….." ryosuke started but fainted

"Akashi you came for more, I thought hurting your mother was enough" demon said

"this time demon I will defeat you" Akashi said activating his third stage

Akashi disappeared and reappeared in front of demon hitting his face

"crap, he is faster and stronger than the last time" demon said transforming "but that will not be enough"

Then demon tried to hit Akashi but he grabbed his fist and punched his stomach, then Akashi kicked his face, and before demon could escape Akashi grabbed his feet and slammed him to the floor, but demon tried to bite Akashi with his huge fangs but Akashi punched his lower jaw to close his mouth

"now I will finally defeat you. LAST RESORT SEVEN TAILS MODE" Akashi said then he took the katana sakura gave him and the red aura surrounded the katana.

"that sword and that aura will not be enough, DARK WRATH PUNCH" Demon screamed trying to punch of Akashi but he disappeared and reappeared above demon

"CANINE FAMILY SWORD, THE IRON FANG, CRIMSON FANG" Akashi`s katana became bigger and totally red and slashed demon, he felled to the floor in his normal form, "FEEL THE COLD METAL OF MY IRON FANG" and Akashi slashed him again to destroy his daemon

"but how, how, how did he became so strong, how did got the fearsome iron fang" demon muttered in the floor

"Akashi you stupid, this was my fight, how do you dare to interfere" ryosuke said angry

"what do you mean" Akashi asked

"this was my test, to demonstrate I can be a perfect warrior for the daemons" ryosuke said while a dark aura started to surround him

"ryosuke what do you mean" Akashi asked again

"I`M A DAEMON" ryosuke said showing him the daemon mark

"ryosuke you stupid, what you have done" Akashi said but then ryosuke punched him

Ryosuke tried to kick him but Akashi dodge it and punched ryosuke stomach, but then ryosuke hit the back of Akashi`s neck but Akashi supported the pain, but then ryosuke took another katana the sister of the iron fang, blood claw

"he…he….he, you are going to perish" ryosuke said

"try it" Akashi said taking iron claw

Both of them ran and tried to slash with their katanas but they always clashed taking out sparks

"IRON FANG, IRON SLASH"

"BLOOD CLAW, ASSESINE SLASH"

Both swords clashed making a great energy explosion

"it`s time to finish this, RAISO" ryosuke said creating electrical energy in his paw

"BAO GUANG"

Both went running but at the last moment hayate appeared and stopped them

"stupid old man, Akashi hear my words, one day we will fight to death and I will kill you" ryosuke said disappearing

"ryosuke, you have sell your soul to Satan, an you hear mines, I will free you from that ryosuke" Akashi said

"Akashi lets go" hayate said

"we must take demon I made him some serious wounds" Akashi said

_the hospital_

tigress was resting in her bed and everyone surrounding her, the doctors thought she was not going to wake up, and she felled to a permanent coma

"you must leave, she is not going to wake up" the doctor said

"that's not true I know tigress will wake up, please tigress, tigress wake up" Akashi said crying

"Akashi let go" hayate said

"no, she trusted in me, I know she will be okay" Akashi said while crying on tigress chest, but what he didn`t know sakura was observing him

"faith is more powerful that any weapon, you can win wars and save lives with it, you just need to trust" sakura said while disappearing on swirling sakura petals

"please, wake up MOM" Akashi screamed, the a single sakura petal entered and touched tigress and she started to move

"huh, what`s happening" tigress muttered

"tigress you are awake" Akashi said

"son, I had a weird dream, I dreamed you gave up" tigress said

"huh, me please, me, how could you dream I gave up" Akashi said

"yeah it was pretty weird" tigress said hugging him "Akashi"

"yes"

"have you been training" tigress asked

"well let's just say, I wanted to stay in fitness" Akashi said laughing, while everyone did the same, but then he left the room and stopped laughing

"_ryosuke, I promise I will help you, I will not let you ruin your life as I did, it's a promise" _

**Well is the end for know, opening: fighting dreamers, ending: you can do it, well I hope you like it it's time to tell you there are missing four chapters for the grand finale, but don`t worry I'm thinking on doing a sequel so don`t stop reading**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: this is great the jade palace was invited to a great party**

**Tigress: Akashi you must be presentable and no fights understood **

**Takeshi: Akashi, my father, Lucifer is the host of that party**

**Akashi: what, well I think I have to fight in smoking he…he, and by the way maybe a can take information of where is ryosuke**

**Everyone: so don`t miss the next chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well guys is count down four chapter missing from here, but don`t worry I already planned a sequel for this story so keep reading to see how this story will end**

Chapter 18: Lucifer`s fall

_deathly gate_

"everyone have failed, it`s only you Lucifer don`t fail me" dotsu said

"yes master and I got the perfect way" Lucifer said

"what`s your plan Lucifer" dotsu said

"to finally kill him, and make him pay to take my son" Lucifer said growling

_the jade palace_

"come on Akashi, is that all, you can do it better" tigress said

"of course I can" Akashi answered hitting tigress, he was training in a sparring against the furious five

"let's see your flexibility" viper said, trying to hit Akashi but he made a split

"your speed" mantis said giving him some blows but Akashi evaded them

"your balance" crane said, trying to hit Akashi over some bamboo sticks

"your strength" tigress said, while their punches clashed

"okay, Akashi let's see what you have" hayate said entering the fight, hayate gave and upper hit but kasha ducked and gave a left jab, then hayate tried a ground kick but Akashi jumped and punched hayate`s chest

"okay, okay, enough fight, come in and drink something" taemi said

"great" Akashi and hayate said running inside

"those two are like little children" tigress said following them, as she entered she founded both Akashi and hayate drinking a glass of juice

*sigh* that refreshed my body Akashi said

"oh Akashi are you ready" miyo asked from the outside

"yeah miyo I'm coming" Akashi answered

"wait a second, were are you going" tigress asked

"I'm going out with miyo" Akashi answered

"ha…ha, my grandson finally founded someone to be with" hayate said hitting Akashi`s back

"_he is growing so fast"_ tigress thought

"so Akashi are we leaving or not" miyo asked

"of course" Akashi said almost leaving

"wait master Akashi, a message for you" zeng said giving a scroll to Akashi

"_why they always interrupt when I'm going to date Akashi" miyo thought_

"greetings jade palace, you are invited to the most spectacular formal party from the valley, the annual reunion of masters" Akashi read

"WHAT, I HEARD THE ANNUAL REUNION OF MASTERS, THAT'S THE GREATEST PARTY EVER, MANY MASTERS OF MANY PLACES WILL BE THERE" po said in a load and annoying voice

"wait a second, the invitation says formal, a neither Akashi nor po knows how to use a fork" miyo said

"oh come on, mention something I do that is informal" Akashi asked

"eating with your paws" tigress said

"eating to fast" miyo added

"you burp then of drinking" viper finished

"okay, okay, but that not so bad" Akashi said

"you sneeze in front of everyone" kazuki said

"you don`t walk properly" Naomi said

"AND YOU DON`T PAY ATTENTION WHEN TALKING TO YOU" everyone screamed

"huh, sorry what you said" Akashi said, while looking to his claws

"SEE, THAT'S WHAT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT" everyone screamed again

"well, well and who can help me" Akashi asked

"I know someone, she will show you to be so polite, that you will be the perfect, and most formal wolf in the world" viper said

"oh no, you don`t really mean her" Akashi said waving his hands disagreeing

"who is she talking about" tigress asked

"Mrs. Viper" Akashi said

"vipers mom" tigress said

"yup, that one" Akashi said looking to the floor

_viper`s home_

"so you want me to transform you into a polite person huh" Mrs. Viper said

"ye….yes" Akashi said

"well then let's start, first posture" Mrs. Viper said putting a book on Akashi head "straight and walk" Akashi started to walk around the room

"hey, this is easy" Akashi assumed

"oh really, well let's see if more book will help you" Mrs. Viper said putting twenty books more, so akashi bended his back but stepped straight again "good, very good, but what about fifty books more" Akashi started to succumb to the pressure and felled "good, very good darling, now lesson two manners at dinner"

Akashi and Mrs. Viper where sitting on the table, Akashi was going to drink some water but Mrs. Viper slapped his hand "first eat then drink" Akashi chewed some rice then he swallowed but Mrs. Viper slapped him again "chew twenty times then you swallow

"but I…." Akashi started but Mrs. Viper slapped him again

"don`t talk while in the table, you finish eating then you can talk" Mrs. Viper said

"_Viper, I`m going to make a purse from your skin"_ Akashi thought while eating

"now lesson three talking" Mrs. Viper said grabbing a ribbon

"for what is that ribbon" Akashi asked

"believe me you don`t what to know" Mrs. Viper said "now let's start with your greeting

"he….hello" Akashi started but Mrs. Viper hit him with the ribbon

"we do not say just hello, now repeat, greetings, my name is Akashi san and yours, then you bow" Mrs. Viper said

"greetings my name is Akashi san and yours young lady" Akashi repeated bowing

"excellent, I'm Mrs. Viper thank for asking" Mrs. Viper said, then an awkward silence while Akashi was smiling, then Mrs. Viper hit him again

"why you hit me" Akashi asked

"when talking to a lady don`t just stare her, say something cute to her" Mrs. Viper said

"you have precious eyes young lady, and I must add you look gorgeous tonight" Akashi said

"not so bad, but you can be better, now the fourth and the last lesson dressing" Mrs. Viper said "when you dress, you must know where are you going, and since it`s a formal party"

"I must use a tuxedo" Akashi said coming out in a tuxedo

"excellent, good posture, good manners, formal talking, and good dressing, I will wish you could date one of my daughters" Mrs. Viper said "now lets present you to the others"

_the jade palace_

"ladies, gentlemen and po, I present you to the must polite wolf in the world, Akashi" Mrs. Viper said opening a door, then Akashi appeared in a tuxedo standing straight

"so he is polite now" miyo asked

"he is a good manners machine now, I showed him all what I know" Mrs. Viper said

"so he is ready" tigress said

_the reunion_

"I got a question, if I'm ready why Mrs. Viper is following me" Akashi asked

"because I want to be sure that I did a good job with you honey" Mrs. Viper answered

"this is like having a chaperon" Akashi said

"I'm a chaperon" Mrs. Viper said "I must take care of you, and your friends" she continued

"oh come on we are not so bad" Akashi said

"say that to Naomi" Mrs. Viper said pointing to Naomi who was asking for some autographs and telling compliments to the man present in there

"she got too exited" Akashi said scratching the back of his head, but then Akashi felt a pressure in his chest "_I can feel the aura of a daemon, he is among the multitude, it`s a bad luck I didn't brought my sword, huh, there he is" _

BAO GUANG

Everything exploded tigress, miyo, viper, and Mrs. Viper stayed astounded by the action of Akashi.

"crap he escaped" Akashi muttered but then a ribbon wrapped him

"what do you think you are doing" everyone asked

"so….sorry, I just sensed a daemon" Akashi said

"but you needed to use the bao guang" miyo said

"was the first thing that came to my mind" Akashi said then the girls knocked him at the same time

_some minutes later_

"this is not fair, I just tried to protect the people" Akashi said while walking with the hands in his pocket

"oh, Akashi you want to dance" miyo asked she was dressed on a beautiful red Chinese dress

"of course I will like to" Akashi said waving his tail

"well lets go" miyo said taking him from his hand

Both of them went to the middle of the dance floor, and the band was playing a slow song, miyo putted her hands on Akashi`s neck and Akashi grabbed miyo`s waist, and both started to dance

"so, how I'm doing" Akashi said

"not so bad for a wild dog" miyo said teasing him

"ha….ha, very funny" Akashi said

Then miyo putted her head on Akashi`s chest, this action took Akashi unprepared, and he blushed heavily.

"Akashi, do you remember our first date" miyo said breaking the silence

"yes, it was a disaster" Akashi said

"I liked it, and I forgot to give you this" miyo said starting to get near the face of Akashi giving him his first kiss but someone interrupted them

"miyo look out" Akashi said pushing miyo out of danger

"humph, looks like I failed" Lucifer said

"Lucifer, what are you doing here" Akashi asked

"what do you mean I prepared this party" Lucifer said "welcome to my trap"

Akashi looked in his waist but he remembered he forgot his katana

"you didn`t brought iron fang, what a deception, because you are going to need it" Lucifer said taking two knifes "say hello to the twins of hell"

Lucifer tried to slash Akashi but Akashi did everything to dodge Lucifer's attacks, but then Lucifer slashed Akashi`s arm and then kicked his head and sent him to the stairs.

"what the great Akashi can`t stand to me, you are pathetic" Lucifer said

"let Akashi" miyo tried to kick Lucifer but he kicked miyo to the multitude, Akashi tried to get up but Lucifer threw one knife to Akashi and it penetrated his arm, then Lucifer walked to miyo and stepped over her chest "what bitch, why you are with her Akashi, it`s obvious she is a bitch, just watch this" Lucifer grabbed miyo and lifted only to kiss her on the mouth

"you bastard" miyo said spitting

"come one bitch, you know you like it" Lucifer said

"you sadistic pervert" miyo screamed

"that's not being a pervert this is being a pervert" Lucifer said cutting miyo`s dress letting her completely naked but then tigress and mei ling tried to stop him

DARK WAVE

Lucifer released a wave of dark energy that ripped their clothes letting them naked to.

"now, where I was, oh yeah" then Lucifer tried to touch miyo`s naked body but then a giant claw penetrated his stomach

"GET AWAY FROM HER" Akashi released his red aura but now it was to its full potential, but it was nothing the Lucifer he killed was a clone

"he…he…he that's the attitude, let the real fight begin" Lucifer said

"miyo, go with tigress and mei ling, hide, because I'm going to destroy this place with the corpse of Lucifer, and then I'm going to give the crows his dead body, so they can have a banquet" Akashi said unleashing his red aura

LAST RESORT SEVEN TAILS MODE

THIRD DAEMON STAGE, LORD MODE

Lucifer transformed into a giant lion, with black fur, long mane, and huge fangs and claws.

"lord Lucifer prepare to die" Akashi said jumping over Lucifer

Lucifer kicked Akashi to the roof but Akashi`s aura created a huge fist burying him on the floor, then Akashi used both fist to hit Lucifer again, but Lucifer was not there, he appeared behind Akashi slashing his back, but then Akashi grabbed Lucifer`s head and buried it on the floor, then Akashi jumped to the air and created a red bao guang

KURIMUZON BAO GUANG

Akashi created a huge crater but when the smoke dispersed Lucifer was not there

"were are you, come back here" Lucifer growled

"good, very good, but now is my turn" Lucifer said appearing from the floor and hitting Akashi`s jaw

Lucifer appeared over Akashi trying to slash him but Akashi covered with his arm then Akashi tried to hit Lucifer with one of his tails but Lucifer dodged them easily, but then Akashi used the seven tails to hit Lucifer but he failed, then Lucifer took his knifes and went directly to Akashi`s throat but then iron fang appeared between Akashi and Lucifer, so Akashi took it to protect from Lucifer's attack.

"okay, I'm tired from this useless fight time to finish this, CLAWS OF INFINITE DEATH" Lucifer said accumulating dark energy in his claws

"I must stop him, clone bomb" then two Akashis with red aura appeared then one started to create a bao guang, the other started to concentrate the red aura on the sword, then one Akashi penetrate the bao guang with the iron fang and the aura around it started to swirl "die Lucifer, KURIMUZON TORNADO FANG"

Akashi jumped tried to slash Lucifer but Lucifer protected himself with his claws, but then the katana penetrated his defense slashing him from the shoulder to the waist letting him a deadly wound

"NOW FEEL THE COLD METAL OF IRON FANG" Akashi screamed slashing Lucifer's daemon

"NOOOOO, you bastard a will kill you" Lucifer tried to punch Akashi but then Takeshi appeared and knocked him

"and that's because you separate me from my mother" takeshi said

"you stupid, I can`t get up, I'm exhausted, but how could you defeated me" Lucifer said

"I'm tired too, I used all my aura, I defeated you because I fight to protect others, you fight just to see the others suffering" Akashi answered falling on his knees

"takeshi, I'm so sorry we got away from your mother, I'm so sorry" Lucifer said

"father, I forgive you, you was under dotsu`s control" takeshi said crying

"I'm just a stupid could you forgive me" Lucifer asked

"yes father" takeshi said

"Akashi thanks for taking that daemon out of my body, I finally see things how they really are" Lucifer said

"you are welcome Lucifer" Akashi said

"please call me kisame" kisame said

"okay, kisame" Akashi said

"kisame, kisame, kisame, what a stupid I will kill your son so you can concentrate" dotsu appeared creating a fire ball and launching it to takeshi

"son, no" kisame said running in front of takeshi, but then Akashi appeared cutting the ball in half

"you already ruined many lives, I won't let you to ruin this one" Akashi said pointing his sword to dotsu but then dotsu disappeared "what a coward" then Akashi was going to faint but miyo came in time and grabbed him

"Akashi are you okay" miyo asked

"huh, miyo, tigress, mei ling" then Akashi opened wide his eyed and was blushing

"what happens Akashi" miyo asked

"uh girls" takeshi called them pointing them while looking to another place, then miyo realized she was still naked and Akashi was really near her

"AHHHHHHH" Miyo screamed covering her body and kicking Akashi away from her

"miyo that hurts" Akashi said rubbing his head

"don`t you dare to look" miyo screamed

"*sigh* miyo take this, you can cover with it" Akashi said giving miyo his jacket

"I'm so sorry for what I did please take this" kisame said giving tigress his cloak

"master mei, take this" takeshi said giving his cloak too

"thanks"

"you are welcome" kisame said fainting

"dad, dad are you okay" takeshi asked

_next morning_

"huh, where I'm" kisame woke up

"in the hospital, that fight took all of our energy" Akashi said

"I see" kisame said then he noticed Takeshi sleeping at the border of his bed

"he stayed at your side all night" Akashi said

"knock, knock, hi guys" miyo said entering with the five, po and her friends

"huh, hi miyo, how are you" Akashi said nervously

"grandson you are okay" hayate said entering the room

"hey old man don`t come to me with that, where you was you old pervert" Akashi said screaming him

"I was looking for her" hayate said pointing to the door then taemi appeared with a beautiful lioness

"who is she" Akashi asked

"chizuru" kisame reacted

"kisame, takeshi" chizuru screamed of happiness

"huh mom" takeshi was waking up and then his mother hugged him

"well it looks like a happy ending" Akashi said

"no is not, you may be defeated the demon lords but still, your friend ryosuke is going to do a great mistake, dotsu is planning to use him as a minion to destroy you" kisame said

"if that`s the case kisame, would you like to join me in this battle against dotsu" Akashi said giving him the hand

"yes" kisame said shaking hands

"hey Akashi" miyo called Akashi`s attention to kiss him on the mouth "that`s for saving me"

"what about taking you clothes again" Akashi whispered

"so you liked what you saw yesterday" miyo said

"well, you have good breasts, and your sister is not so bad, they were bigger than yours but yours were more round, and there was master tigress but I always see her like that" Akashi said but then miyo punched him out of the room

"I can believe this Akashi, you comparing me with tigress and Mei ling, they are more develop than me" miyo screamed

"don`t worry miyo for your age you have beautiful breasts" mei ling said

"yes, your beauty is enormous" tigress said

"but what I said" Akashi said

_deathly gate_

"all my minions defeated" dotsu said "well it doesn`t matters I will defeat Akashi, no matter what, but first my last minion is going to fight for me, so get ready Akashi you are going to fight your best friend"

**Well it looks it`s just missing two chapters more, but don`t worry I have a sequel for these story so keep the eye if you found the next season "**_**the legend of the young light"**_

**Next chapter**

**Akashi: ryosuke, you are doing a mistake don`t go to dotsu**

**Ryosuke: you are just jealous**

**Akashi: ryosuke remember our friends bond**

**Ryosuke: so I must break those bonds now**

**Akashi: I will bring you no matter what**

**Everyone: don`t miss next chapter **


	19. Chapter 19

**Three chapters to end this story, final countdown begins, and the next fights will be Akashi vs. ryosuke and Akashi vs. dotsu, you must keep reading if you want to know how this story will end so here is chapter 19**

Chapter 19: friends bond

The morning sun started to shine over the valley and, the most heroic wolf ever existed woke up for a break fast**.**

Akashi went to the bathroom and looked himself to the mirror, looking to the new wolf he have become and all thanks to tigress.

"everything has change and all thanks to you mom" Akashi told himself

"Akashi breakfast" tigress said breaking the concentration of the young wolf

"going mom" Akashi said going downstairs

_dining room_

"were is everyone" Akashi said looking to the table

"they are training, and your father and your sister are at the store" tigress said

"and why you are not training" Akashi asked

"because my son is more important" tigress said

"I can`t believe this, this was a dream for me, having family, friends a mom, and it came true thanks to you tigress" Akashi said

"it's something most orphans want, like me" tigress said

"but now you have friends and a family, and a son that loves you with his heart" Akashi said

"I know, and I thank God for that" tigress said

Then hayate entered the room breaking the silence between Akashi and tigress

"grand pa were you have been" Akashi asked

"well I discovered some information about ryosuke, I discovered he gathered two allies and they are going to the valley of the end" hayate said

"the valley of the end, what is that" tigress asked looking Akashi

"is the end of the Chinese territory, if they trespass I will not be able to get ryosuke again" Akashi said shocked

"Son, you, takeshi, and I are the only ones qualified to stop ryosuke" hayate said

"but why" tigress asked

"ryosuke is now a class A daemon, only archangels can stop him, and we don`t know if his allies are daemons to" hayate said

"well if that's the case, tell takeshi to be ready because we are leaving tomorrow" Akashi said

"That's the spirit" hayate said jumping looking for Takeshi

-the next day-

"okay team, I'm hayate the great wolf and I will be in charge of these mission, Akashi and takeshi you are the only one qualified to finish this mission, and be ready because is the first class A mission we have, and failure is not an option, that means give all what you have to complete the mission, retrieve ryosuke, ready"

"yes sir" both said

"well team lets go" hayate said jumping to the woods being followed by Akashi and takeshi

"good by son, take care of yourself and finish that mission" tigress cheered Akashi

"Demonstrate what our clan can do son" kisame cheered Takeshi

"Akashi please bring our friend back to reality" miyo screamed

"_I will do miyo, no matter what it takes" _Akashi thought

"hey takeshi ready for this" Akashi said jumping from tree to tree

"of course I am" takeshi said doing the same

"both concentrate, we must be fast if we want to get ryosuke in time

"yes sir" both said following hayate

_the valley of the end_

"finally the valley of the end" ryosuke said dressed in a black coat

"master may I ask why are you trying to escape from china" a feminine voice came from a girl with a black coat but this one was covering her face

"because I need two allies more and they are in Japan, and Mongolia" ryosuke asked

"but master, why do you need more allies" a deep voice asked dressed like the girl

"no, I need as many allies as my enemy" ryosuke said " are you with me or not"

"yes master" both said

"then follow me, our freedom is then of passing this bridge, so let's move" ryosuke said giving the first step but then

"stop just in there" Akashi appeared hitting the floor "ryosuke you are not leaving this place"

"well, well, look who appeared, the stupid dog" ryosuke said "what do you want"

"I will take you back home and I will fight you if it`s necessary" Akashi said

"oh really well, nanami, reiji, over him" ryosuke ordered, then nanami the girl and reiji the male tried to jump over Akashi but two figures blocked them

"don`t you dare to interfere" hayate said

"yes, this battle between Akashi and ryosuke" takeshi said

"you are late guys" Akashi said

"hey, you were the one who didn`t waited for us" takeshi said

"so ryosuke, who are your new friends" Akashi asked

"well if you are so interested, she is nanami the snowed leopard from the mountains, she maybe blind but she is powerful" ryosuke said pointing the nanami "and he is reiji the black bear from the dark forest his strength doesn`t have any comparison"

"hi, nice to meet you, sorry but I must take my friend he is a little bit insane" Akashi said

"it`s this your great enemy master" reiji said

"he is not as `s this your great enemy master" reiji said

"he is not as you describe it" nanami said

"don`t let his appearance fool you, he is very strong" ryosuke said

"master, did you transformed into their master" Akashi asked

"I none of your business" reiji tried to splat Akashi but hayate stopped him

"hey big guy, if you want to fight, fight me" hayate said

"that means I will fight nanami" takeshi said

"and I will take care of ryosuke" Akashi said activating his aura

"let this battle begin then" ryosuke said activating his aura too

Ryosuke jumped over Akashi and tried to slash him with his katana but Akashi disappeared at the last moment, then three Akashi appeared behind ryosuke and tried to punch him

"see he may not look strong, but he is even stronger than both of you" ryosuke told his allies

"don`t worry master I will help you" nanami said but takeshi stopped her

"this battle is against them, don`t dare to interfere" takeshi said

Then Akashi tried to punch ryosuke but he evaded it, then ryosuke took his katana and Akashi did the same both went rushing making their swords to clash again and again, there was not finish to their fight but then ryosuke grabbed the sword of Akashi ignoring his pain then he tried to slash Akashi but fortunately he moved back letting his sword in hands of ryosuke but ryosuke threw both swords to the floor and rushed to Akashi trying to punch him but Akashi covered and tried to kick ryosuke but he grabbed his leg and threw him to the floor then ryosuke jumped and landed over Akashi destroying the bridge and making them to land on the rocks below the bridge.

"Akashi, are you okay" Takeshi asked trying to go down but nanami stopped him

"don`t worry I'm okay" Akashi screamed

"stupid I hate you" ryosuke said coming out from some rocks

"ryosuke why, why you want to leave us" Akashi asked

"because, because I want to be stronger than you" ryosuke said trying not to fall "they are always saying Akashi this and Akashi that, I faced loneliness too, I never had friends and when I finally made them you came and ruin everything"

"what do you mean with loneliness, I thought you was friend to miyo" Akashi asked

"you was wrong, when I born some bandits killed my fathers and abandoned me on the streets, then he came" ryosuke said

_flashback_

A young ryosuke was sitting under the rain crying while everybody was ignoring him until a black wolf appeared in front of him

"why are you crying" the wolf asked

"two bandits killed my fathers" ryosuke answered

"do they hurt you" the wolf asked

"no" ryosuke answered

"then why are you crying" the wolf said

"are you deaf, they killed my family" ryosuke screamed

"but crying will not bring them back, crying will just take away sadness and hate" the wolf said "do you want to make those guys pay right, then you will need training and those two feelings to do it, come with me if you want to become stronger" then the wolf gave his hand to ryosuke and he took it

"what`s your name sir" ryosuke

"call me dotsu" dotsu said revealing his face

_end of flashback_

"dotsu took me under his training and helped me to become stronger, but when you appeared, they preferred you than me" ryosuke said

"ryosuke, I didn`t know, but still I'm your friend and the others too, and that means I will not let you go, he have and especial friend bond" Akashi said

"we are not friends, don`t you understand, I hate you" ryosuke said

"but, but, ryosuke" Akashi said breaking in tears "so I was the only one who thought we were friends, I was blind, but still, I don`t know why I will not let you go to dotsu" Akashi then activated his last resort, the seven tails mode

"but what is this power, is this Akashi," ryosuke said stepping back " it doesn`t matters, I have that kind of power now" ryosuke started to concentrate his dark aura and take it to the third level, when he finished, his fur turned black, his eyes where black too, and two demon wings appeared from his back

"oh no, this is bad takeshi we must leave this place" hayate said

"but what about Akashi" takeshi asked

"he will be okay move" hayate said jumping to the woods but they were followed by nanami and reiji.

"Akashi, say hello to furcas the demon knight" ryosuke said

"Ryosuke, you are going to pay for this" Akashi screamed

Ryosuke jumped to the air and tried to destroy the rock were Akashi was standing but he jumped and knocked ryosuke, then Akashi tried to kick ryosuke but he used his wings to create and air wall and send Akashi far from him, then ryosuke lifted himself in the air and tried to dash Akashi but he evaded it, but then ryosuke tried a second time and took Akashi to the skies and let him fall to the floor but Akashi grabbed ryosuke`s foot and sent him to the ground, then Akashi landed over him, but then ryosuke used his claws to slash Akashi, but then Akashi used two of his tails grab his hands, but then ryosuke lifted again in the air taking Akashi with him, then he threw Akashi to the air and when he was falling ryosuke was ready to punch him but Akashi was ready to punch him too, then both punched at the same time, but then Akashi grabbed the wings of ryosuke and both were about to fell in the river but then both separated and each one went to a rock

"is this what our friendship have become, a stupid fight" Akashi said

"what friendship, you don`t understand that I hate you" ryosuke said

"ryosuke please remember the friends bond that join us" Akashi said

"well if that's true, I'm breaking that bond now" ryosuke said creating electrical energy on his paw but surrounded by dark energy and Akashi started to create a bao guang with the red aura around it

"it's time to end this battle, for once and for all" ryosuke said

DARK RAISO

KURIMUZON BAO GUANG

"AKASHI"

"RYOSUKE"

Then both attack clashed and created a sphere of energy where the two energies were fighting, then the sphere exploded destroying everything in the surrounding area, when the smoke dispersed only ryosuke was standing in his normal form.

"he did this only to save me, what a stupid" ryosuke said tuning back "nanami, reiji lets go"

"yes master" both said disappearing with him

_some minutes later_

"huh, were am I" Akashi muttered waking up

"you are in the hospital" hayate said

"wait that means" Akashi started

"yes, we failed the mission, ryosuke escaped" hayate said

"no this can`t be, it doesn`t matters, I will bring him back" Akashi said

"you must give up, that is an impossible mission, ryosuke sold his soul to dotsu" hayate said

"that doesn`t matters, he still my friend" Akashi said

"those a friend hurts his friends, you must understand Akashi, he is gone, trying to bring him is a fool idea, a great warrior needs wisdom, being a fool will only cause doom, so what you prefer to be a great warrior or a fool"

"if that's the case, I rather prefer to be a fool for life" Akashi said

"Akashi you are so stubborn, but if that's your decision, well it might be good, now sleep you will need to be to your full strength if you want to defeat dotsu

_the roof of the hospital_

"believe me, that kid is so stubborn" hayate said taemi

"come on, trust him, remember he is our grandson" taemi said

"yeah, but that means a lot of work for me" hayate said

"but you know he is destined to make great things, don`t you agree master oogway" taemi said looking to the sky

**Well there are only missing two chapter, I should start writing the next one and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**On the next chapter**

**Akashi: dotsu get ready, because is your turn, I will make you pay for what you did**

**Tigress: Akashi good luck, all of us are counting with you**

**Hayate: Akashi this will be the hardest fight you will ever have, are you ready**

**Takeshi: don`t you dare to die buddy**

**Kazuki: Akashi kick dotsu`s butt, do it for ryosuke**

**Naomi: Akashi fight with all what you have**

**Taemi: son take care, and make dotsu pay for what he did**

**Miyo: Akashi I will be waiting for you, please don`t die**

**Saori: brother remember we all are with you in spirit**

**Tigress: this is for what you trained Akashi, are you ready**

**Akashi: I will not fail is a promise, dotsu get ready because I'm coming for I'm coming for you, this is your end, bao guang**

**Akimitsu: that`s my son**

**Shizue: he is so strong know**

**Everyone: don`t miss next chapter**

**Akashi: this fight will be epic**


	20. Chapter 20

**get ready for the last and more important fight of the story the Akashi and dotsu clash, this fight will determine the fate of the future so let's go with this chapter**

**Chapter 20: **THE FINAL BATTLE

The sun started to shine over the valley, the citizens started to awake unknown that a great battle was going to start there.

Everyone started to wake up at the jade palace, hayate was going to awake Akashi but he was not there, then he heard someone fighting at the courtyard, it was Akashi and tigress they were practicing, with all what they had.

"What happens Akashi, are you tired" tigress said giving Akashi a kick

"Never" Akashi said returning a punch

"what are you going to do to dotsu" tigress said giving a punch

"make him pay for what he did" Akashi said giving a kick

"okay both of you stop, Akashi get ready it`s time" hayate said

"yes grand pa" Akashi said leaving to his room, then Akashi came out with the white shirt of tigress and black silk pants and with the coat of his father "dotsu get ready, because today you will pay"

"Akashi before you leave, everyone came to wish you the best" tigress said showing everyone was here his friends, his family, even the demon lords he already defeated "we trust you Akashi, defeat dotsu"

"I will mom" Akashi said

"and remember we are with you" tigress said hugging Akashi

"Akashi, I think you might need this" miyo said giving him a kiss

"and this brother" Saori said giving Akashi his katana

"I promise you I will not fail, I'm Akashi okami from the okami clan" Akashi said revealing his complete name, then he ran to the village, ready to fight dotsu "I'm Akashi okami, son of akimitsu okami and shizue tora, the great leaders of the canine family and the feline family"

_the center of the valley_

"okay time to get mi taxes" dotsu said to a female rabbit on the floor

"no please, give me more time" the rabbit said

"sorry, but there is no more time" dotsu said ready to hit the rabbit but then Akashi appeared

"sorry I came late, but it`s difficult to find you dotsu" Akashi said grabbing dotsu`s arm and throwing him to a wall

"Akashi, finally you appeared" dotsu said

"yes and I'm here to defeat you dotsu" Akashi said taking out his sword

"oh really, then lets fight" dotsu said taking out his clothes and revealing a black armor

Dotsu jumped over Akashi but he disappeared then he reappeared above dotsu and slashed the armor with his sword then he landed over dotsu and jumped to a building, but then dotsu jumped following Akashi but instead he crashed in the building, then Akashi jumped from one building to another being followed by dotsu, the akashi stopped over a building and when dotsu came akashi hit his stomach, but then dotsu hit Akashi destroying the roof of the building then both landed on the arena of the street fight.

"where it all begun" Akashi said

"but know I'm going to finish it" dotsu said

Then both started to fight again, dotsu gave everything to hit Akashi but he always failed, Akashi was too fast for his heavy armor, then Akashi jumped back hitting dotsu`s jaw then he grabbed his sword and slashed dotsu`s armor many times, then Akashi punched many times dotsu`s armor destroying it letting dotsu on normal clothes again, but then dotsu used his dark aura to protect from Akashi`s punch, but it wasn`t enough he was going to succumb so he used his aura to push Akashi to the other side of the arena.

"you have done well Akashi, but still is not enough" dotsu said activating the third stage of the daemon, so dotsu started to grow to the size of the building, his claws grew to the size of Akashi, his fangs were enormous, then two horns appeared on his head "Akashi, now you are going to confront the real Satan"

"you are not the only one with great abilities, LAST RESORT SEVEN TAILS MODE" Akashi said unleashing his red aura

Then Akashi jumped and punched dotsu in the jaw making him to fall, then dotsu tried to slash Akashi but Akashi stopped his claws, but then dotsu grabbed him and slammed him to the floor, but Akashi then stood up and jumped high and took his katana and slashed dotsu`s eye letting him a deep scar, then dotsu threw Akashi very far then he started to run to Akashi to hit him with the horns, but Akashi jumped and landed behind dotsu, then the claws of dotsu started to shine black and he slashed the air creating a dark wave that was going directly to Akashi, the only thing Akashi could do was to protect, but the wave was too intense for him that it burned his coat and his shirt.

"dotsu is time to end this, KURIMUZON BAO GUANG" Akashi screamed running with a giant red bao guang to dotsu

"okay then, KURAI BAO KAGE" Dotsu said creating a huge dark bao guang

Then both attacks collide creating a huge explosion but both Akashi and dotsu were standing, neither the attack of Akashi nor dotsu`s did effect but then dotsu started to concentrate more his aura

"it`s enough, I will end this for once and for all, LAST RESORT, APOCALIPSE MODE" dotsu said, then a huge dark smoke started to surround him

"what the heck is happening, wait it can`t be" Akashi said shocked, then a huge black wolf appeared, with two giant horns, massive demon wings and instead of legs it was having a snake tail

Then Akashi tried to reach dotsu jumping with all his strengths, but dotsu punched him in mid air sending him to a building letting him unconscious.

"ha…ha…ha, if the great Akashi can`t defeat me who can defeat me now, ha…ha…ha" dotsu said with a demonic voice

_inside Akashi`s mind_

"this can`t be, all that training for nothing" Akashi said surrounded by darkness "I'm just a stupid, how could I think I could defeat dotsu, now all my friends are in danger, and I can`t do nothing, I will never be strong as my father"

"that's not true Akashi" akimitsu said appearing behind Akashi "Akashi you are even more strong than me"

"but" Akashi started but was interrupted

"And you know why, because your strength doesn`t comes from your muscles, it come from your friends" akimitsu said while the dark turned into light and his friends appeared, everyone was there tigress, taiga, Saori, po, shifu, the rest of the five, hayate, taemi, miyo, kazuki, Naomi, sakura, the ex demon lords and shizue.

"Akashi, they maybe not with you on body but they are with you on spirit" shizue said

"that's true Akashi, when you fight, we fight at your side" tigress said

"that`s true, my friends are my strength" Akashi said

"show dotsu what an okami can do" akimitsu said yes I will

_the real world_

Dotsu was destroying everything but then dotsu heard a scream from Akashi behind him, then he turned and saw Akashi still standing.

"dotsu, this is your end, ARCHANGEL LORD MODE, OKAMI MODE" Akashi said, then the seven tail behind him joined into a single, long tail, his aura grew more and turned more red

Then Akashi jumped high than ever, disappearing on the sky, then when dotsu was looking for him he landed on his face and grabbed dotsu`s horns and threw him to the floor, then he landed on dotsu`s head and jumped back, then dotsu stood up and exhaled black fire from his mouth, but Akashi jumped and penetrated dotsu`s arm with his claws, then Akashi called iron fang, and his red aura started to surround his sword, creating a red swirl around the blade, so Akashi started to run at a high speed to dotsu and used his sword to cut dotsu`s.

"now is your end dotsu, IRON WOLF FANG, OKAMI SLASH" Akashi screamed penetrating dotsu`s heart

"graaaahhhhh, this can`t be, my strongest technique defeated, no this is not the end" dotsu denied flying up to the sky, and with his last strength he created a huge dark sphere and he was ready to launch it "KURAI BAO KAGE OF MEGGIDO"

"No I will not permit it" Akashi said jumping to the air creating the ultimate technique, a giant bao guang, but this one was special, the energy inside of it was massive, it could be even more destructive than the atomic bomb "dotsu in this bao guang is the energy of all my friends, and all the okami clan"

Akashi was still going up remembering all his friends and what they said making the bao guang stronger.

"we trust in you Akashi"

"you can do it"

"don`t fail buddy"

"you are even stronger than your father"

"I'm proud of you son"

"finish him Akashi okami" everyone said

"OKAMI KURIMUZON BAO GUANG" everyone in the valley, and Akashi screamed

The attack of Akashi clashed with dotsu`s, and both started to fight, but Akashi did something impossible he started to throw many bao guang to the huge one to make it bigger, then he threw a last bao guang and the huge bao guang absorbed dotsu`s sphere and destroyed him, while many pieces of something started to fall the valley.

Akashi started to fell to the ground, he used his last reserve of aura and wasted all so he was very tired to keep conscious, but at the last moment tigress came and grabbed him.

"you did it Akashi okami" tigress said hugging him

"ti…tigress you know, if you are my mother's sister your name is tigress tora" Akashi said smiling then he fainted

"I know son, I know" tigress said standing and leaving with Akashi

_the hospital_

"do you think he is okay" Akashi heard miyo`s voice

"yes, he is a strong man" kazuki said

"huh, were am I" Akashi asked awaking

"Akashi, you are awake" everyone said hugging Akashi

"yes I'm awake, what happened" Akashi asked

"Akashi you did it you finally defeated dotsu" tigress said

"yes, and it was awesome brother" Saori said

"we never had a doubt on you, buddy" taiga said, then Akashi started to cry

"Akashi why are you crying" tigress asked

"because I can`t believe it, I finally beat dotsu, and the best that I'm surrounded by my friends, and I can`t still believe that a street dog like my could have a happy family nor friends" Akashi said cleaning his tears

"well you must believe it Akashi, because this is not a dream" tigress said, then Akashi started to cry again

"so….sorry, I have something in my eye" Akashi said looking up remembering the awesome adventures he had with his friends

"this is your home Akashi" tigress said

"yes I know it" Akashi said

"uh tigress can I talk to Akashi" hayate said

"okay, let's go everyone" tigress said leaving the room

"what happens grand pa" Akashi asked

"well Akashi, I have received information that dotsu has a son, and that's not the last of our problems, when you destroyed dotsu, twelve emeralds of dark power felled to the valley, giving their host dark powers, and we must find them, but" hayate said

"but what grand pa" Akashi asked

"we must leave the valley to other lands to train you, the okami kurimuzon bao guang is not the strongest technique, and to defeat dotsu`s son you must learn new abilities" hayate said

"so we must leave the valley" Akashi said

"yes, we are leaving tomorrow morning" hayate said

"okay, grand pa" Akashi accepted

_the next day_

"ready to leave Akashi" hayate said

"I was born ready grandpa" Akashi said

"akashi wait" tigress came with a bag

"mom what is it" Akashi asked

"I made this for you voyage" tigress said giving Akashi a silver shirt like hers but this one was having long sleeves.

"thanks mom" Akashi said hugging tigress

"Akashi wait" miyo said running to him

"oh hey miyo wh….." Akashi started but was interrupted by a kiss of miyo

"that's a luck kiss, only for you" miyo said

"really what about another" Akashi said

"there is no time, everyone want to say goodbye" miyo said pointing to the others

"that's great" Akashi said

"oh please, Akashi we are late lets go" hayate said

"okay, you old man, you are not leaving without this" taemi said giving hayate a kiss

"Ta…ta…taemi, it was a long time since you didn`t gave me a kiss" hayate said

"okay now go" taemi said waving a goodbye

"see you later guys I promise you I will return soon, believe me" Akashi said running and waving a goodbye

_And that's how my adventure ends and a new begins, a dirty dog, to a great hero, this demonstrate it doesn`t matters how young, weak, poor, or alone you are, you can keep going forward with friendship and love, those are powerful weapons if you use them right, so never lose the hope and never give up, keep trying and you will succeed –Akashi okami—_

_**Remember, maybe your friends aren`t with you in body but they are in spirit –author—**_

**Yeah, that's the end of the great adventure of our friend Akashi, but it looks a new adventure is about to begin, now Akashi will fight against dotsu`s son, the twelve emeralds of darkness, and ryosuke will he succeed, so wait for the next story of this adventure**

**On the "**_**legend of Akashi**_**"**

**Shifu: a great hero returns from a long voyage, and now he is ready to fight in his new adventure**

**Akashi: in simple words, four year have passed, and I finally returned to the valley of the peace ready, to face the new menace, oh my god I'm so great**

**Tigress: cool off hot shot, you still my son**

**Akashi: oh sorry, (muttering) read my next story it will be awesome**

**Everyone: only here on the legend of Akashi**

_**_never lose the hope, try and if you fail, try harder_**_

_**_do the hard things, and try the impossible_**_


End file.
